Forced to fall in love
by Aryana75
Summary: Arya Villani is a mafia princess, but she doesnt want to be a part of the mafia and has been trying to escape that part of her life for years by studying medicine to become a surgeon but her father is now in the way of her dream of becoming a surgeon because he wants to joing forces with the ice dragons and the only way to do that is by marriage, and arya has to marry Soryu Oh.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so i just started writing but i didn't like where my first story is going so i'm going to kill that one and write this one, the character is similar to the last one but the story is very different. the story will be written in first and third person. and i guess i have to do this , **I don't own this game voltage does**. enjoy the story and please leave a review so i can see how i'm doing and how to make the story better.

* * *

After a long 9 hour flight in coach we finally arrive at the house i grew up in, i know i'm supposed to be happy to be home and close to my family again but i don't feel remotely close to happy. It's the reason I chose to study away from home, i've always wanted to be an ordinary girl and have a normal life but that's impossible because i was born a mafia princess and there is no escaping that but i tried my best in doing so. once i graduated from high school, I only applied to schools outside of italy and when I got accepted to a university in canada i stayed there for my undergrad in pre-med and a minor in law, than i decided to stay in canada for medical school because i became very close to Adam who is the closest person to me and my best friend, and in the 6 years that i have been away from home i only visited 4 or 5 times and everytime i bring Adam with me, Adam was a foster child so he never had any real family so i decided to bring him home with me for the holidays and tell him everything about me and my family, my father didn't approve of that of course but over the time they have gotten used to adam.

" Okay, let's do this" i say under my breath "Home sweet home i guess, right?" i say as i look back at Adam who's getting the luggage.

"No, No please, i don't need any help carrying all this, you just stand over there and be comfortable" Adam says with sarcasm and annoyance dripping from his voice

"Awe that's so sweet, what a gentleman" i say while picking up a bag and he rolls his eyes at me "Why so cranky?" i ask him knowing well what his reasons are

" you know you're very rich so i don't know why we can't just fly first class so i won't be stuck next to an old lady who is practically sitting on me, like ' lady i don't wanna know about your grandchildren' is that too much to ask for? and after all this i have to deal with your sister constantly hitting on me!" he says looking even more annoyed than before

" she's getting married"

" married?! she's ONLY 18, what's the rush?" he says sounding a mixture of surprise and disbelief

" I thought you would be happy, you know she gets married she leaves you alone"

" you KNOW that's not true i mean your other sister still flirts with me even though she's married" he says scoffing

"Well being good looking has it's own problems, don't it?" I say while flipping my hair sarcastically

" yeah yeah, you get so much fun out of me being tortured it should be illegal" he says as he closes the trunk of the car and starts to walk towards the house.

" did you forget i'm a mafia princess, nothing is illegal for me" i say laughing darkly and he just smiles at me and shakes his head.

" oh boy, ok here we go" as i reach for the bell and press it, one of the maids opens the door for me and she doesn't seem to know me, well it's not her fault because i don't look anything like me dad or my 4 sisters but i look exactly like my mother and since she died in a plane crash so many years ago there is no reason for the maid to know me. Before i can introduce myself to the maid my youngest sister, Carlina runs towards me and hugs me and air kisses me on the cheeks while she's screaming.

" It's good to see you too?" I say while trying to free myself from her embrace but it wasn't working

" Oh you remember Adam don't you Carlina ?" that seems to get her attention because she immediately lets go of me and straightens herself and walks towards adam doing her seductive walk, and i take the opportunity to walk away but i'm stopped by my very pregnant second youngest sister

"EEEEEEE" she screams while throwing her arms around me, well trying to because she's very big due to being 8 months pregnant " oh you should get your hair cut it's getting too long and ware some makeup it gives you an extra push and brings light to your face" she says while examining a strand of my hair

" Wow bella, it's nice to see you too, yeah i'm good how have you been doing" i say sarcastically and she rolls her eyes at me and flips her hair

" you should listen to me you know, you're very pretty so why don't you use it"

" no thanks, i think i'm just gonna rely on my brain for now" i say walking towards the stairs that lead to my bedroom i look back and yell " Carlina, let go of Adam he has my luggage and i need it"

" You never change do you? It is not proper for a lady to yell !" i turn around to meet my oldest sister Lilyana who is holding my niece, i curtsy to her sarcastically.

" sorry my lady " i say while walking towards her and take my niece out of her arm and give her a kiss.

" Hi baby! Hiii ! is mommy annoying you too? I know but you learn to zone her out it takes time but practice makes perfect" my sister looks like she wants to cut my head off and she snatches the baby out of my arms

" go get washed up, dad wants to talk with you about something important" she says while handing the baby to the woman beside her who i'm assuming is the nanny

" i am truly sorry mam, i know how you feel, i had to deal with her for 18 years, i know the pain" i say patting the nannys back

" Arya !" Lilyana yells out

"It's not proper for a lady to yell" i say while sticking my tongue out and i start walking towards Adam and grab him by the hand and pull him after me

" let's go i need to prepare myself for talking to my dad" i say

We both go to our rooms and get settled, i take a quick shower and towel dry my long dark brown hair, i look at myself in the mirror and see a girl with big dark brown eyes and dark features staring back at me. I take the picture frame that holds a picture of me and my mom and i look so much like her, i'm the only one out of my 4 sisters to look like my mom, all my sisters are blonde and have light hazel eyes like my dad. There is a knock on my door and turn around to let them in but Adam barges in my room

"How many times do i have to say wait until i let you in, this is not a barn you know! I could have been naked" i say sounding really annoyed, he does this back at the dorm too, fortunately he hasn't caught me doing anything weird, mostly because i never do anything worth catching me in the act because i've never been with a man, it's pretty funny i'm 24 year old virgin who has never had a boyfriend or ever been kissed but i know it's my fault because i don't trust people easily and i always had my mind set on becoming a doctor so i can help save people's lives instead of killing them, even though my dad is against harming the innocent but i still don't support the mafia and yet i am a mafia princess.

" Alright go get some sleep, and i'm gonna go see what my dad wants"

" I'm gonna sleep in your bed, it's more comfortable"

" you spilled something on your bed didn't you?" I ask him suspiciously

" you know me so well" he says while diving in my bed

I start making my way to my dad's office and knock on the door.

" come in" he calls

" Hi dad !"

"Amore! When did you get here?" He says getting up and making his way towards me, he hugs me tight and i hug him back and we stay like that for a while and he pulls away and looks at me while holding my head gently

" you look more and more like your mother every day Yasmin, Beautiful" he says while kissing my forehead, he calls me by my middle name which is my mother's name, my mother wanted to name me Arya and my father wanted to name me Yasmin because i looked like my mother but my mother didn't let him so they agreed to put yasmin as my middle name.

" Thank you, Liliyana said you needed to talk to me about something important" i say sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

" Yes, well do you know anything about the ice dragons?" He asks while sitting down

"Ice dragons? Is that a mafia group?" I ask not sure about my answer

" Yes, yes it is, they are actually one of the strongest mobs and they have bases all around the world and i'm trying to join forces with them"

" dad, why are you telling me all this? You know i don't like being a part of the mafia"

" Amore, you are a mafia princess, you were born into this and you can't escape it"

" don't you think i know that? I've been trying to escape it for 6 years but obviously i'm not very successful" i say while getting out of my chair and walking towards his scotch collection

" you drink now?! You always bugged me about drinking on occasion"

" no dad i don't drink"

"Just like your mother" he says smiling at me, he must miss her and he never got married after my mom's death

"Amore i called you here to talk to you about something important"

" I'm all ears" i say turning against my dad while holding a 80 year old scotch

" well like i said i need to join forces with the ice dragons and as you know the only way to do that in the mafia is by marriage" once he says that i look at him with wide eyes

" you're getting married? To whom?" He seems surprised by my question and then chuckles

"No Amore"

"..."

" you will be getting married to the next leader in line of the Ice dragons, Soryu Oh"

* * *

Ok so let me know what you think of the story so far and please leave reviews and feedback and if you really want me to add something to the story i'm open to ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, so i'm trying to make it interesting and a long series so in order to do that i'm gonna have to write a lot before getting into the good part so i hope it's not too boring anyways thanks for reading and please leave reviews.

* * *

" you will be getting married to the next leader in line of the Ice dragons, Soryu Oh"

"You're joking right?"

"No, you are to be engaged in less than three months, as soon as your sister's wedding is over we will start working on your engagement party"

"I think you're forgetting something"

"Hmmm… am I? What is it?"

"MY APPROVAL! You are unbelievable and than you have the nerve to ask me why i don't visit more often? Is this some sort of joke because i gotta tell you dad i'm not really in the mood for jokes right now"

"Liste-"

"NO, no YOU listen to ME, I WILL NOT BE GETTING MARRIED TO ANYONE, it's not a decision you can make for me, you know you're not always right dad sometimes you just have to stop being so selfish and think about other people and what they want, it's not always about you."

"Arya, calm down and be reasonable, i'm a parent and a father wants what's best for his child"

"OH and what's best for me in this case is to marry some old sexist creep who can't even pull his pants up and who's in a mob and kills innocent people all day and doesn't have a loyal or honest bone in his body? Huh dad is that what you think is best for your child? ANSWER ME!"

"Arya, you need to calm down" my father says while handing me a glass of water

" Be calm? Be calm? Do you realize what you're doing with my life dad you're ruining it you're ruining all i've ever worked for, you know i hate the mob and you KNOW i never wanted to be a part of this life and the glamorous parties and pretending that you're not just a killer, dad i'm tired of this and you wanted to know why i never visit? Well THIS is why dad, it reminds me of where i come from and it makes me hate myself, i hate the mafia and i hate everything from the first 18 years of my life, everything except mom and since she's not here anymore i have no problem leaving all of this behind" i say as i turn around to leave the room

"Alright that's enough, you are going to get married to soryu and that's final"

" you don't get to make decisions for me dad, i'm a grown ass woman for fucks sake"

"ARYA" my dad yells at me and it shocks me i can't remember the last time he yelled at me like this

"What? Sorry for not being the perfect little mafia princess you want me to be dad but i just can't do that, i can't imagine myself living the way my sisters do, to be honest i don't know how they do it, it must be so hard to act like nothing's wrong and be all happy and elegant all the time like they're being watched i just can't imagine myself in their shoes for even a minute."

"Your sisters are happy and you will be too once you listen to me and marry soryu"

"You really think they're happy dad?" I ask him crossing my arms

" of course they are, they have everything they could ever ask for whats not to be happy about?"

"Oh i don't know dad, maybe the fact that they know that their husbands cheat on them with many many women and not being able to do anything about it, or the fact that they think that they can save they're pathetic marriages by having more children or the fact that they think by covering themselves in pretty dresses and cosmetics will help their husbands stop fucking around?" I say with anger clear in my voice

" they are good men and they do not cheat on your sisters, where is this coming from do you even have proof? Of course you don't , they would never hurt you're sisters "

" for god's sake dad, even a blind person can see how miserable they are and yes i have proof just check the cameras on the christmas party last year especially second floor in the bedrooms i saw it with my own eyes and you know what's the sad part? Bianca was pregnant at that time dad she was pregnant with his child and he had the nerve to cheat on my pregnant sister he didn't have enough respect for the child they were bringing to the world and what's even more sad is the fact that bianca knew, dad she knew and she didn't say anything" i said with a tear rolling down my cheek

"Sweetheart, are you sure about this? There is no way Carlo would cheat on your sister!"

"If you don't believe me ask her yourself, but i'm not about to let you do the same thing to me dad, there is only one thing i want to do right now and that's becoming a surgeon" i say reaching for the door because i can't stay here another minute

"If you don't do as i say you will never get what you want Arya so you better listen to what i have to say" he says in a threatening voice

" you're threatening me now?" I ask in a mocking tone

" Well i wouldn't have to do that if you just listened to your father"

"There is nothing you can do to get me to marry a mobster dad"

"Oh i'm sure there is and i know just what it is" he says in an amused tone

" okay dad whatever you say" i say in a tired tone and i open the door but the next words that come out of his mouth stop me in my track

"If you don't get married to soryu i'm afraid i'm going to have to erase all you have done so far in order to become a doctor that being you're undergraduate and medical school information and anyone who still wants to hire you will be out of a job themselves and i want you to know that i'm serious about this, you will marry soryu if you want to be a surgeon and if you don't than you can leave us all behind like you always wanted but you won't be able to reach your dream of helping people by saving lives, it's your choice arya." He looks at me without any emotion in his face, icant believe this is my dad

"you … i hate you" i say and i run out of the door and go to my room to get liam and just leave because i don't want to do this anymore, my face is completely wet by my tears by the the time i reach my room, i open the door and liam is just fresh out of the shower and he turns around and stops in his tracks when he sees my face

"Whoa, hey what's wrong why are you crying" he holds my face in his hands and wipes my tears with his thumbs

"Just get me out of here, please" i whisper to him

"Okay, just let me put some clothes on i'll be right back" he says kissing my forhead and jogging towards his room to get dressed, i can't believe my dad would rather have his mob get bigger and stronger instead of having me reach my dreams, oh i miss my mom and god knows if i didnt have adam i would be all alone.

"I'm back arya, let's go" he says and i follow him downstairs and we see Carlina in the staircase

"Oh where are you going? You have to get ready for the party, you need to look extra pretty because you're gonna want to impress your future husband and you can also meet my fiance" she says in an extremely high pitched voice and it's giving me headache

"Carlina i'm not coming back, have fun at the party and good luck with your wedding but i'm not going to be there either" i say while passing by her as i go down the stairs but she stops me by getting a hold of my hand

" what do you mean you're not coming to my wedding?! You're my maid of honour! This will totally ruin all my plans! You can't do this" she says, i almost feel like she's about to cry

"Calm down Carlina, you have 3 other sisters who can be a maid of honour and by the way i am honoured that you wanted me to be a maid of honour" i say sarcastically

"Well of course you would be, you're the only one that's not pregnant or you know has to take care of kid and also you're the perfect height and weight and it will look good in the pictures" oh wow that makes me feel awesome

"Really i'm honoured but i'm not gonna be there so find someone else" is say while turning around and running down the stairs and adam follows me to the car, i throw the key to adam and he catches

"Where are we going" he asks me while getting in the car

"I don't care just drive" i say and close the door while sinking in my seat

"Do you want to explain what that was all about?"

"i just want to have a normal life but apparently that's too much to ask for" he looks at me with a confused look on his face

"I'm not sure i'm following, what happened? Did someone say something?"

"Yeah apparently i'm getting married in three months" as soon as i say that he hits the breaks so hard and since i'm not wearing a seatbelt i go flying in to the window

"owww , what is wrong with you?! And you men have the nerve to say women are bad drivers?"

"You're getting married? To whom? What… this is a joke right?" He asks with so many emotions present on his face

"O i wish it were but my dad was serious and he said if i don't do it he will do everything to keep me from becoming a surgeon" i say looking straight ahead

"What?! He can't do that!" He says loudly

" he's a mobster of course he can, he can do anything he wants and there is nothing i can do about it so i'm just going to run away from it"

"Good idea but like you said he's a mobster and so he will find you wherever you go so you can't run away for long"

"I know but as long as i get to stay away for tonight is good enough, if i go to that party i'm gonna have to meet the guy i have to marry and tell everyone were dating and all that crap and i'm not in the mood for a marriage so i'm just gonna go ahead and skip the party" i say while sinking lower in my seat and closing my eyes trying to get away from everything but what i didn't know was how much trouble i was going to be in soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone so the story will get more interesting as we go along because i have to make sure it's detailed enough so it won't be confusing in the next chapters and i've been asked if i'm going to have sex scenes in the story and i have never written anything like that but if you guys want me to i will try and come up with some. Enjoy the story!

* * *

I look at my watch and it's been 4 hours since I left the house with Adam, i'm still processing what my dad told me, i can't believe he would have his precious little mafia get stronger by ruining my life like this but one thing is for sure, he will do exactly as he said and that means all ive worked so hard for will be erased and forgotten and there is no way of me becoming a surgeon now and i won't be able to go to my internship in hong kong. My father couldn't even wait until after i shared the news about my internship with him, i'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when adam waves his hand infront of me.

"What…?"

"I called your name like 12 times, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh i don't know Liam what do you think i'm thinking about?" I ask with sarcasm dripping from my tone

"okay first, don't call me Liam, second i know what you're thinking about but you didn't say what you're gonna do about it and third i already know what you're gonna do" he says with confidence

"Okay first, i'm gonna call you liam all i want because it's not against the law to call someone by their middle name and second, i haven't told you what i'm gonna do because i don't know what i'm doing and… oh i don't like this first second thing it confuses me" i say resting my head against the window and he chuckles and ruffles my hair

"Okay well i'm sure you will do the right thing like always… now do you want to go for ice cream?"

"Let's go check into a hotel and we can order room service" i say quietly and he doesn't say anything else, i honestly don't know what i'm going to do should i get married to some guy i don't even know and never experience true happiness in my relationship with him or give up my dream of being a surgeon to find true love, even though i say i don't believe in true love most of the time but that's mainly because i've never experience anything even remotely close to it. It's actually really funny a 24 year old who has never had a boyfriend and has never kissed a man and is obviously a virgin, no one knows this except for liam and i giggle remembering jow much he hates it when i call him liam.

"What's so funny? Care to share ?" he asks sounding amused

"Oh, it's nothing i was just thinking about how i'm still a virgin" i say while laughing

"Oh well we both know you have no trouble in finding a man because they come at you like moths to a flame and you never ever once give in, to be honest i actually thought you wrent into men at first when i saw you because whenever a guy tried to make a move on you, you just stopped them in their tracks and sometimes you were nice about it and other times you were so harsh i would feel bad for the guy." He says chuckling

"Well i guess i have high standards and i haven't found the perfect man for me yet"

" Arya at the rate you're going you're never going to find a man especially if you want to have children" i glare at him and he raises one of his hands in defence while holding the other on the wheel

"What?! It's true and you know it, in the past 6 years that we've been friends you have never dated anyone not even one little date or at least a one night stand"

"You of all people know how much i hate one night stands" i say having flashbacks of the time i lived in the dorm and i had a roommate who had a different guy with her every night and i would have to listen to them having sex all night.

"Hahaha yeah i know, we were practically roommates, it was so funny every night i would come back to the dorm after gym you would be sitting outside your dorm room with headphones on and studying something or you would be curled up on the floor sleeping" he says smiling at the memory

"And than i would wake up every time in your bed and you would complain all day of how much your back hurts because of sleeping on the floor and call me a pain in the ass" i say laughing and i suddenly notice that we are in front of a hotel and i undo my seatbelt and get out of the car and we start walking towards the hotel to check in and there is an old lady there and we walk towards her

"Hello , we would like a room for two" i say while getting my wallet out

"Alright and what is the relation between you?" She asks pointing at Adam and I, what kind of a a question is that?

" i'm sorry how is that relevant?" I ask

"Well i can't put you two in a room together if you are not married" what the fuck? Who does this bitch this she is?

"Well we are-" liam cuts me off and faces the old lady

"Yes we are newlyweds actually and we would appreciate it if you could give us a nice room with room service please" he says in a sweet voice

"Oh of course sir, sweetheart you should always let the men do the talking" she says looking at me, oh this bitch is on my last fucking nerves, let the _men_ do the talking?!

" it's women like you who keep men from respecting women and you know what i'm gonna talk all i want when i want because last time i checked having a vagina doesn't mean that i can't speak for myself" i say while getting up in her face and she almost looks scared

"SWEETHEART! I'm so sorry i apologize for my wife's behaviour she's very tired" Adam says to the bitch and she hands him a key card and we leave after he thanks her

"Okay maybe try not to yell at old ladies, she looked like she was going to have a heart attack, it's times like this that the true mobster in you comes out" he says sarcastically knowing it will get to me and i push him and he hits the wall laughing at my outburst. We settle in and order room service and start watching a movie we it's now been 8 hours since we left the house and the party should be almost over and i'm debating whether we should go back or not when there is a knock on the door i get up and open the door after i hear room service but when i open the door i'm faced with two of my dad's bodyguards and one of them grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and starts running towards the back door of the hotel and he puts me in the car and the other one starts driving, oh i'm in big trouble now. Around two hours later we reach the house and both of the bodyguards escort me to the house and there i meet my dad standing beside a tall muscular man with black hair that's been styled nicely and dark gray eyes, he's very good looking, i wonder who he is i think to myself not knowing how this man will turn my life upside down


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so the story will be getting more interesting from here so keep on reading, and enjoy.

* * *

The two bodyguards take me right up to my dad and they let go of me when my dad nods at them and i can already feel bruises forming on my body, geez like by me dinner first i giggled at my own joke but i must look crazy right now so i look up to see my dad's reaction but i wish i hadn't because he looks so angry i'm sure if i wasn't his kid he would have killed me 27 times.

"Would you like to share what is so funny that it made you laugh in a situation like this arya?" My dad asks me in an unusually calm voice but obviously this is the calm before the storm so i just wait it out and hold my head up and stare in his eyes and wait for him to get this over with but i remember the guy standing a few feet from us and i don't really feel like settling this in front of him.

"Dad could we please go somewhere more private to speak?" I say as i glance at the tall man in the gray suit but my dad just looks at him and looks back at me

"This is private" he says to me without any emotions visible in his face

"No , dad i meant could we go somewhere with just the two of us, i really don't see the point of this man being a part of this talk and i don't feel comfortable discussing family issues in front of him" i say quietly as i look in my dad's eyes as if to ask him with my eyes

"Well I suggest you get comfortable because this man is your future husband Soryu Oh and so he is a part of the family" my father says in as firm voice it's like i don't even know him and i'm so shocked it takes me a minute to digest the new information but i pull myself together and face my dad and start taking steps towards him and stop a feet away from him.

"I told you already dad i'm not getting married to anyone so stop wasting peoples time" i say as i cross my arms

"So you have decided to give up your dream of becoming a surgeon?" My father asks me in a serious voice and it makes me realize that he can actually be serious about ending my career.

"You're not actually going to play with my career are you dad?" I ask while staring in his eyes

"Of course i am, you know i don't joke when it comes to my children or the mob and in this case it's both of them so to answer your question no i am not joking and i will end your career in medicine right now if you don't get married to soryu"

"I can't believe this… you know what? You never deserved mom and i wish she had never met you because than maybe i wouldn't be born right now or i'd have a father who actually cares about me and she would still be alive today if she hadn't gotten on the stupid flight to come and see you, i wish you had never met my mom because she would have been better off" i yell at my father and locking my eyes with him and tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes any second but the next thing i know my head is spinning to the left and the right side of my face is going numb and i take my hand and put it on my face and i realize what just happened. My father slapped me? He has never done that not even once and i'm still shocked.

"... hmm this is why i wish you had never met mom, she should have married another man because you never deserved her" my dad raises his hand to slap me again and i close my eyes waiting for the pain but it never comes, i open my eyes and see that soryu is holding my dad's hand in the air stopping it from making contact to my face. I can't believe he was going to hit me again but i've already made my mind up and that's becoming a surgeon so i'm going to get married to the man standing in front of me, to a complete stranger.

"Fine, ill get married to whoever you want, but don't mess with my career" i say while turning around and walking towards my room slowly

"You will be leaving for hong kong tonight with soryu" my dad says " you made the right choice sweetheart and i'm sorry but you will thank me one day" he says sounding sure of himself

"Have the maids pack my bags and get a driver to bring adam back, i'm not leaving without saying goodbye to him oh and don't you dare mess with his internship because i know you would do anything to get what you want, he is the only good thing i have in my life so try not to ruin it." I Say

"Everything is already packed and who you interact with is up to soryu now he is going to be your husband and in his culture women have to be obedient and you need to listen to your husband." OH you've got to be kidding me, i will show him obedient he will be wanting a divorce before we even get married.

"Obedient ? I am not a dog i am a WOMAN and if you can't deal with opinionated women than i hate to break it to you but i'm not the girl for you" i say to soryu

"Don't worry you will learn to respect him in time" my father says to me as he moves towards me to pat my shoulder but i hit his hand away from me.

"Don't ever touch me again" he looks shocked but he really should be, did he really think i'm okay with all this

"You no longer have a daughter named Arya Yasmin Villani, i will get married to him and go to all the events i have to as a wife of a mafia boss but don't expect me to be nice to you and don't contact me or talk to me unless we are in public and we have to do it for show" i say turning my back on him again but he grabs my hand

"Arya pl-" he starts but i cut him off and take my wrist out of his hand

"Is the plane ready?" I ask soryu while ignoring my father

"It will be ready to leave in an hour" he says to me, wow i mean if we're to meet him under different circumstances and if i were into dating i would definitely date him because why not? He's tall and well built and i can tell he has got some nice toned muscles even with all the clothes he has on and he's got nice hair and his eyes… there is just something about them and his voice is so nice and deep i just want to listen to it all day… wait what the hell am i doing? I'm not supposed to like the guy i'm supposed to hate his guts.

"I will be in my room until then" i say and leave the two and go to my room to take a cold shower, cold water always helps me relax. Once i'm in the shower i let my tears find their way out, i don't like crying in front of others because i don't like other people seeing me and treating me like i'm weak, i never cried infront of anyone after my mother died until i came back here this week and i've cried in front of many people. I get out of the shower and throw on yoga pants, sports bra and a thin sweater and i leave my hair to air dry and i grab my bag with all my medical books and my laptop bag and go back downstairs to leave this hellhole and go to another one. Once i go downstairs i see my youngest sister, Carlina flirting with adam again.

"Hey Carlina i know mo died when you were young so she couldn't teach you about morals and thing like that but let me teach you something since i'm you're sister and all, being a cheater is never a good look sweetheart being loyal is the first thing you need in a relationship so respect your future husband by shutting your knees honestly it's not that hard." I say to her with sarcasm and annoyance dripping from my voice and she looks surprised about my outburst but she soon realizes what i said and she looks mad.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You know what daddy is always too nice to you just because you look like mom and it's not fair" she screams at me

"Well sweetheart don't worry you'll get wrinkles, _Daddy_ is done playing nice with me because you know he's forcing me to choose between my dream and a marriage and all that jazz so don't worry i'm not getting anything extra for my looks" i say sarcastically and ignore whatever she has to say and go to Adam and we stare at each other for a minute and he hugs me and holds me in his arms while i try not to cry.

"Adam i'm going to miss you so much…" i say to him while holding him tighter

"Arya… i'll miss you too but internships are in a week and we will be together again okay?" He asks me and pulls me away enough so he can see my face and he cups my face in both his hands and kisses my head and hugs me again

"You let me know when you're flight is okay? I'll find a place for you close to where i'll be living okay?" He looks and me and nods and i take a step back and smiles at me, i move towards my sisters and look at them.

"I know we were never close but i still love you all very much and maybe if we weren't so different we could get along better but sadly we think differently but we are still sisters no matter what" i say and i hug each of them and when i get to my sister bella i stop and put a hand on her pregnant belly and i can't stop myself from telling her something that's been on my chest for a while.

"I know everything so If you ever need help getting custody of your children, i know one of the best lawyers you can find and know that i will always support you" i tell her and she looks shocked but she nods her head and i go back to Carlina and hold her hands in mine and look deep in her eyes.

"Consider what i said though love okay? If you want to have a stable marriage you have to atleast try okay? Promise me you will try?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes and nods her head i let go of her and walk towards soryu completely ignoring my dad.

"I'm ready to go" he looks at me and nods

"Allright the plane should be ready to leave in a few minutes" he reaches to take my bags from me and surprisingly i let him.

"Okay well guys don't hesitate to call me if you ever need me and bella if you need any extra information on childbirth please let me know."i say and start walking out but i turn back and ru towards adam and hug him one more time and after a minute i step away from him

"I love you" i whisper to him

"I love you more" he says and pinches my cheek playfully and i laugh and slap his hand away

"I'll see you in hong kong i guess" i say and turn around and walk out of the house with soryu and after 45 minutes we are settled in his private jet and i sit beside soryu even though there are other seats but i'm terrified of air travel because every time i remember the picture of the plane crash my mom died in replay in my head and i always need to hold someone while liftoff and landing.

"I'm guessing you know how my mother died?" I ask him without making eye contact but i can tell he is looking at me and he sighs.

"Yes i do, i'm very sorry for your loss" he says sounding truly sad

"Thank you, but because of my history with planes i need to hold someone's hand so i just thought maybe… could i...i mean if you don't mind...i-" he stops me from embarrassing myself any further

"Of course" he says and reaches for my hands and holds them both in his large hands and i feel the jet lifting off and i hide my face in Soryu's chest and close my eyes and he puts a hand on my back to support me and i feel my eyes getting heavy and i fall asleep in a man's arms for the first time in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

When i open my eyes i find myself in Soryu's arms, more like i'm clinging to him for dear life and i slowly look at his eyes and i see him looking at me with wide eyes like he's waiting for my next move, it's times like this i wish i could blush but unfortunately i've never been one to do such things so i just look away shyly while getting out of his arms slowly

"I'm sorry… i didn't mean for that to happen, it must have been uncomfortable for you" i say while getting out of my seat to get something to drink "would you like a drink?" I ask him, i might as well be nice to the guy he let me sleep in his arms for...i look at my watch and i've been sleeping for FOUR HOURS? And he didn't move me?

"Scotch please" he says gaining my attention

"I don't mean to be a snob or tell you how to live your life or anything but you shouldn't drink, you're young and you look like you're healthy so you shouldn't take risks like this, drinking could kill brain cells and leave nerve damage and also cause liver cancer, but it's your choice, sorry i can't stop myself sometimes" i say while grabbing the scotch to pour some into the glass

"Well than i guess i'll have what you're having" he says quietly, i can't say i'm not surprised because i thought he would just tell me to mind my own business and it seems that i've blanked out for too long because he's looking at me like he's trying to figure me out.

"Did i say something wrong? You seem…" he says trying to look for a suitable word

"Out of it? Yeah sorry i just didn't think you would actually take my advice i honestly thought you would tell me to mind my own business or something along the lines" i say while handing him a cup of chai tea and he takes it from me and places it on the table in front of him, i grab my laptop bag and bring it to the table to review some things to be ready for the internship. I take my laptop out of it's back and my notes with extra note pads to write on and i take my reading glasses out and i feel weird putting them on in front of him so i put them back in the bag and i start reviewing my notes but i have to keep squinting my eyes to see the words clearly.

"You should wear your glasses otherwise your vision will only get worse" he says quietly and i look at him noticing that he is reading a book and it looks like a novel of some sort

"Yeah, you're right" i say taking my glasses out and putting them on " what are you reading?"

"This is going to sound insane but it's a detective novel" he says sounding shy

"Detective novel? But you're in the mafia i would think youre not very fond of detectives" i say while taking my eyes off my notes to look at him

"You're right and i never said i was fond of detectives just the novels and in a way my job is similar to a detectives"

"But you're in the mafia" i say again sounding confused " but i guess i can see the connections the only difference is they save and you kill" i say whispering the last part and he looks at me for a minute before speaking again

"Not all mobsters are ruthless you know, i would never harm the innocent or women or children even if they've done something wrong i try to save them but being in the mob means dealing with some problems in our own way which i'm sure you know all about" he tells me and i'm surprised he even cared enough to explain to me his point of view and i...apreciate it i guess in a way he is right.

"Thank you, for explaining to me" i say "maybe i could borrow one of your books when i have some time?" I say looking at him and he looks away from the book and looks at me and attempts to smile.

"sure , let me know when you want one" okay this is going well maybe i can ask him to be friends? Maybe he is forced into this marriage like i am but i don't want to just go to that topic i need to ease my way into it so i just turn back to my work and start watching a video of a cardiac transplant and since i don't have my headphones i turn the volume low enough so i can hear it but also make sure it won't bother soryu. I continue watching the video and take notes, oh god i can't believe i'll be doing this one day without supervision. Now that i think about it getting married would be the choice id make again if it meant being able to become a surgeon.

"You're a strange woman" he says almost like he's talking to himself

"How so?" I ask him without stopping taking notes

"Most women i know would faint upon seeing that video but you seem…happy? I don't know if that's the word but i can see you love what you do" he says and i chuckle

"No i'm not happy that someone is sick and needs surgery but i am happy that i will be able to help someone back to health makes me happy" i say and i suddenly can't stop myself from asking this question that came to my mind

"Soryu, if you weren't born into the mafia what would you want to do?" I ask curiously

"I… i don't know, i haven't thought about it" he says while drinking some of his tea

"Sorry i'll ask one more question and then i'll stop, umm… okay… so..-" he cuts my stuttering off

"Don't worry i'll answer as many questions as you'd like, so just ask the question" he says closing the book he was reading

" alright, well it's about this marriage" i say rushed

"What about it?" He asks with a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean what about it? It's an arranged marriage! You don't seem like the type who would let others make decisions for him so i guess my question is are you forced into this marriage like me?" I ask hoping he says yes, because then we will be on the same boat and maybe we can work together to figure something out

"Yes… i'm also being forced into this marriage, Lee wants to have ties with your fathers mob and your water wants ties with the ice dragons and since marriage is the only way to do so we are here, getting married"

"But…I-I don't want to marry you or anyone i'm- ive never been in a relationship and i-i don't want my first one being forced on me you know? I'm not like other girls and i'm not very needy when it comes to romance but i am still human and i would like to experience real love one day and i'm sure you want the same thing for yourself"

"I've never thought about relationships much but, you said you've never been in a relationship before?" He asks sounding surprised

"yeah …" i whisper

"Then… i mean do you mean you have never been with a man or you have never been in a relationship with one?" He asks but i'm confused aren't those the same thing

"What's the difference between the two" i ask with confusion written all over my face

"Umm… nothing well what do you suggest we do about this marriage?" He says scratching his neck awkwardly, i still don't get his previous question but i decide to just let it go

"I know my so called father won't hesitate to take away my career if i go against his word and you will probably get in a lot of trouble if the wedding gets canceled, i'm guessing they would shoot you on the spot?" I say while laughing

"Yes they would" he says in a serious tone and that stop my laughing on the spot and i look at him with wide eyes

"WHAT? KILL YOU? They would kill you? I say almost yelling

"Yes,why are you surprised you stated the fact yourself?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS A _FACT"_ i scream _,_ okay that is just not right

"Well yes they would kill me" he repeats

"Okay so canceling the wedding is not an option so i guess that only leaves faking it" i say not sure what i'm getting myself into and soryu looks at me confused

"Fake it?" He asks facing me

"Yeah we're gonna give them what they want, at least until we find a way to get ourselves out of this mess, so were gonna act like the happy couple they want us to be in public but in private we are nothing more than housemates i guess and you are free to see other women just as long as no one finds out about it because that would not be good, i would hate to waste my energy on trying to avoid you or hate you so we might as well be on the same page" he takes a minute to take in what i told him

"Does that mean you will be dating other men?" He asks me and i don't know why but i get this feeling in my stomach… that was weird

"Umm… i'm not sure, maybe?" I say and he seems...kind of pissed with my answer

"I think we should just not see other people until we figure out this marriage" he puts emphasis on the last word, is it just me or does he seem pissed at me, i thought he would like me being cool about him being with other women or me not being clingy

"okay … well i was thinking making a deal with them, we will get engaged but not married for a year, that will give us some more time." I say quietly while going back to my work"sounds good" and we don't talk for the remaining time and when the pilot lets us know we are landing i look at soryu apologetically and hold his hand while hiding my face in his chest and he supports me like he did only hours ago when we were lifting off. When we get off the plane there is a car waiting for us and when we get in i'm greeted by the most cheerful face i've ever seen in my life

"Hi princess, i'm so happy to see you, i'm inui it's an honour to meet you princess" he says while bowing awkwardly since he's sitting

"Umm… can you please not do that... ever? And please don't call me princess, i'm Arya and the honour is all mine"he looks like he's about to cry

"Oh god did i say something wrong soryu? Oh god make it right he's crying… please don't cry i'm sorry, O-okay you can call me anything you want...SORYU MAKE IT STOP" soryu looks amused and annoyed at the same time

"That's enough inui" he says in a cold voice and the boy stops immediately and we start driving towards the place i'll be calling home. We pull up to a nice looking apartment building and go upstairs to the apartment i look around the place and it's so...empty, but i like it

"It's a nice place" i say while deciding where to put the bag i was holding when the weight was suddenly lifted off of my shoulder and i see soryu setting it on the couch

"That's all? Your not gonna comment on how empty it is?" He ask me amused

"I like empty, decoration is overrated but i guess the place could use a patch of colour or something, do you mind if i put a bookshelf in here?" I ask him

"Of course not, this is your house now too so do as you please" he says while walking to what i'm guessing is the kitchen so i follow him

"where is the bedroom?" He suddenly stops in his tracks and turns around

"There is only one bedroom" he says sounding kind of panicked

"Oh it's okay, ill just sleep on the couch for now, when my internship starts i won't be home very much and i could play with my schedule a bit so i'll be at work when your home and i'll be home when you're at work and if we ended up home at the same time… wait do you have an office in here?"

"yes … why do you ask?"

"Because i was thinking maybe we could put a couch there so i could just use that as my room"

"Why don't we just take out the office furniture and make it into your bedroom?"

"Because i know for a fact that my father and the ice dragons will be sending people in here to check in on us and we won't even know who they are so we have to watch out especially in public."

"Oh, i see, you've thought this through, well then i'll take the office"

"No, no i'm not about to kick you out of your room besides like i said i'll be spending most of my nights at the hospital and people won't suspect a thing" i say not knowing how hard this journey is going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

The next 3 days went by painfully slow due to boredom, soryu had forbidden going out without him or a bodyguard and so i've spent the past 3 days studying my notes. I decide to clean the house and make it more homey, i'm gonna be living here so i might as well be comfortable i tell myself. I get out the cleaning supplies and start cleaning the kitchen first and i also write a list at the same time, whenever something is missing i add it to the list and someone can pick it up for me later. After cleaning the kitchen i move to the bathroom and start cleaning,I don't really like the color coding in the bathroom, the colors are so dark and i always only like to use white towels and everything so i add all the things i'll need to redecorate the bathroom and after i'm finished cleaning the bathroom i move to the office and start moving things around so i'll have more space because we decided that this will be my room but i have to make it look like an office because i'm sure my dad will be nosing around and making sure i'm doing what he wants me to. I move to _our_ bedroom through the adjoined door and i take some of my clothes and take it back to the office just incase i need a quick change and soryu happens to be home so i don't have to interrupt him. I put the household items and grocery list on the fridge and head towards the bathroom to take a shower.

When i walk out of the shower i head towards my room but i immediately realize my mistake because i see soryu, inui and some other guy who looks kind of like soryu sitting in the living room and since i had to pass them to get to the bedroom i couldn't avoid them they were getting a full show of a wet and half naked me. I put my head down and try to walk away as fast as possible without dropping the towel

"Princess it's so nice to see you!" Says inui with his annoyingly cheerful voice and i still have my back towards them than i start turning around slowly, trying so desperately to act like i'm not in a short towel that barely covers anything

"Inuiii..hiii" i say awkwardly and raise my hand a little to give him a small wave but i soon realize my mistake because because i feel their gaze on my bare thighs and before i can react in anyway soryu gets up from his chair and walks towards me quickly and standing in front of me, covering me with his body and grabbing my hand roughly he pulls me towards the bedroom and opens the door while pushes me inside, he closes the door when we are both inside and i look in his eyes, and i'm shocked to see him glaring at me, what the hell did i do now?! I think to myself.

"Soryu hi, i didn't know you were coming home, i'm sor-"

"Don't ever go in front of another man looking like that" he whispers harshly

"Soryu i'm just in a towel an-" i'm shocked by his tone but i try to explain but he cuts me off

"Just for once do what you're told arya, i'm responsible for you and your actions so control yourself" he says in an accusing tone

"What do you mean control myself? What did i do that was so out of control? If anything you should have told me you were bringing people over so i wouldn't have to go half naked infront of 2 other guys but you have the nerve to accuse me for not being able to control myself? It's not like i went up to the guy to give him a show, bend over and tell him to fuck me, actually you know what maybe i should since i'm getting accused already i might as well to the deed and maybe get something out of it" I say and i realize how close we are so i take a step back and turning to my shared closet with soryu but soryu grabs my arm roughly and slams me into a wall

"Oww what is wrong with you" i try to rub my neck but i realize he is holding both my hands with 1 of his hands and he's staring down at me

"If you do that i swear to god it will be the last thing you do so don't test my limits and do as your told and this will all be over in time." I'm confused at first but soon i realize he's talking about me fucking his coworker, that was just the anger talking i didn't think he would actually take me seriously and it kind of hurts me knowing that he thinks i'm capable of doing that after i told him i'm ive never been in a relationship.

"Don't worry soryu, i may be a lot of things but a whore is not one of them" i say and i pull my hands from his grasp and turn back to the closet to grab some clothes and i head to the office through the adjoined door and once i'm in the room i lock both doors and start changing.

Once i'm done changing i try to make my mind up on what i'm going to do, it's either pretending soryu doesn't exist and ignoring the shit out of him or just act like nothing happened, yeah i think i'm just gonna ignore the shit out of him.

I leave the room to go to the kitchen, i should probably make some food because i'm starving, when i walk to the living room i see inui, soryu and that other guy going through some paperwork, i start debating wether i should ask them if they want food or not.

"Do you guys want some food?" I ask, only making eye contact with inui and the other man and inui looks like happy 1 minute and the next he starts crying.

"Here we go again... can you please make it stop mr.?"

"It's samejima" and he hits inui on the back of his neck and glares at him which seems to shut inui up

"Alright well i'll take the crying as a yes for food?"

"Thank you princess" inui says cheerfully

"You know what i'm gonna let you starve if you call me that 1 more time and he looks taken aback by my outburst

"S-sorry i didn't mean to be that harsh but seriously please stop calling me that, ok i'm just gonna go make the food now" i start walking towards the kitchen quickly. When i open the fridge i realize the only things we have is eggs and some milk because nobody did the fucking shopping so i guess i'll make omelets now and go shopping after i eat food. I finish setting the table and put the food on the plates and make sure the other omelets aren't burning on the stove and go over to the living room to tell them food is ready.

"Hey guys food is ready if you want some" i say and they all get up and sit around the table

"Dig in" i say while sitting down

"Hmmm… this is sooo good prin- i mean arya"

"Thank you, it's delicious" samejima says quietly and just before i get up to get ready for shopping soryu taps 2 fingers on the table.

"It means-" inui tries to explain but i cut him off " you're welcome and there is more on the stove"

I get dressed and go back to the kitchen to turn the stove off and i feel soryu questioning my outfit change and i'm expecting him to question me any minute

"Arya, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes"

"I can see that i meant where are you going?" Soryu says in an annoyed tone

"To the grocery store, the fridge is empty" i say as i put on my shoes and grab my purse and just as i'm about to open the door he gets up from the table and stands infront of me

"Who are you going with?"

"Wow what is this 20 questions? Given the fact that i'm new here and i only know my boyfriend and his 2 friends i would say that i'm going alone" i say sarcasm dripping from my voice

"Drop the act you know you're not allowed to go out alone without a bodyguard"

"Well i'm not going to starve to death and i want to get out of this place for the first time in days and you're going to let me because i'm your future _wife_ and you _love_ me very very much" i turn around and open the door but he grabs my hand to stop me and closes the door again

"I do, but that doesn't mean i'm gonna let you go out there and get yourself killed, i'm only doing this because i _love_ you" i suddenly hear sniffling and crying and i look over and sure enough inui is at it with the waterworks again

"What now inui?" I ask annoyed

"It's just you guys are the cutest couple ever"

"Awe you poor baby you must not get a lot of action" i say to him and i start whispering loud enough for only soryu to hear " because this is not what couples look like i'm basically a fucking prisoner" soryu looks at me and i feel like he's debating something in his head

"Fine let me get my coat and i'll take you shopping and we will go to meet some people i know at tres spades"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, so let me know if you want me to continue this story or not because i'm very busy and if people aren't enjoying this i can just focus on my studies so let me know what you think

* * *

 **Soryu is pushing the shopping cart around while i throw in stuff that's on the list as we walk by the shelves and i can see soryu looking around the whole time for potential enemies i guess, uhh i was so close to having a normal life but this marriage is going to take every ounce of normal from my life.**

"Watch out" soryu says while grabbing my waist to stop me from running into the potato chips shelves "Watch where you're going you could hurt yourself" he says like he's talking to a 3 year old

"Wow, okay i was gonna say thank you but now that i think about it i'm not going to" i say and start throwing different flavours of potato chips into the cart, i push soryus hands away from the cart and start pushing it myself and soryu follows me.

"How much longer is this going to take?" He asks impatiently

"Very long" i say while trying to read the label of the sauce bottle but it's in chinese so i don't know what it's saying so i just pretend to read it just to annoy soryu

"I'm serious, we need to get going soon and i know you can't read chinese" he says crossing his arms

"Well i'm a quick learner and it wouldn't have to wait on me if you would just let me do the shopping on my own" i say as i hand him the bottle and cross my arms like he did a minute ago

"Arya we already discussed that, you cannot be on your own especially in public without security, and this is hot sauce" he says putting the sauce back on the shelf but i grab it and put it in the cart and start walking away again

"You can't keep me caged up soryu i'm not like other women so if you don't let me do what i want i'll find a way and i'm not sure if you're going to like my way"

"All women are the same and if you just listen to me everything will be much easier for you" he says sounding sure of himself

"Okay not all women are the same because if that's true that means somethings wrong with me because seriously how can you compare me with someone like one of my sisters, i cringe everytime i think about living like them and soryu if you haven't notice nothing about this situation is easy and i'm not one to take the easy way out so don't threaten me because i was raised in a family who knows how to deal with threats" i say in a cool tone and grab plastic bags and put in some vegetables in them.

"Arya i'm just doing this for your safety and mine because if anything happens to you, your father will kill me"

"If he cared about me he wouldn't make me get married to you" i whisper to him

"He does care about you and you know it but you just don't want to admit it and you get to do what you wanted to do but you just have to have a roommate that is considered your future husband" i look at him like he's crazy

"Do you realize how crazy what you just said sounded like? very , very crazy" he suddenly grabs my waist and brings me to him and plants a kiss on my forehead and i try to push him away but he holds me closer and brings his mouth to my ear

"There are two people following us and i'm pretty sure they are spies from your father" he whispers then stands up straight and looks me in the eyes and i have to tilt my head back a little to look in his eyes because he is a lot taller than me and i decide to play along if this is e=what my dad wants it's what he will get, sort of. I start giggling and raise on my tiptoes to reach soryu and give him a kiss on the neck because that's as far as i can go and come back down, i can see soryu's shocked expression and i have to try really hard not to burst out laughing so i hold his hand and start walking towards the cash register because i'm already sick of acting.

"Wait we didn't grab eggs"

"Are you serious right now? It's fine we can live without eggs but i might just kill someone if i have to put on the cute couple act for another minute" but he doesn't listen to me and pulls me away towards the eggs and he grabs 3 cartons of egg

"That's a lot of eggs soryu"

"I like omelets"

"Do you even know how to make omelets?" I ask crossing my arms

"No but you do" he says as he puts the eggs in the cart

"Umm so this is another version of ' _make me a sandwich woman_ '?"

"What?! No that's not what i meant… seriously stop putting words in my mouth i just meant that your omelets taste really good and i would love it if you could make some for me from time to time"

"Okay… what do i get out of it?" I say smirking and he looks at me with a disapproving glance and shakes his head

"Wow okay so you're good at negotiating too? Okay i promise to take you out once a month to wherever you want and do whatever you want"

"Once a week" i say

"Once every three weeks"

"Once a week" i repeat

"Come on work with me, once every two weeks and a half"

"Once every two weeks and that's the lowest i will go so take it or no omelets"

"Okay deal" he says and extends an arm

"deal " i say back to him and shake his hand and he holds my hand and leads us to the cash register

"So what are your friends like?" I ask while helping him put the things on the counter and without stopping what he's doing he looks at me

"Annoying " well okay then

" so basically like you?" I ask while laughing at my bad joke but i stop when i see him glaring at me "okay you can stop giving me the death stare it doesn't work on me as you can see" i say and dig through my bag to find my wallet but soryu stops me.

"What are you doing? I have to pay for it" i say while trying to get my wallet again but he stops me

"I don't know how things work in canada or italy but here when you are out with a man he pays for everything and it's rude to pull out your wallet" i look at him for a minute

"Well where i come from the same rules sort of apply but i'm not one to follow rules that i don't agree with" he looks at me with a raised eyebrow while handing the cashier a credit card

"Why don't you agree with it? I mean if anything you should be happy about it you don't have to pay for anything" he grabs all the bags from the counter and waits for me to lead the way

"Because it's sexist i mean why can't the woman pay once in awhile, is it so bad for a woman to be able to stand on her own feet? And plus what did the men do wrong that they have to deal with all the expenses?" I say while trying to grab some of the bags from his hands but he won't let me

" okay i see you're point but i like to follow the rules and that means i pay for things and i carry things so stop trying to get the bag out of my hands" he says while chuckling and i give up on trying

"Can i at least drive?"

"You don't know the driving rules here yet but as soon as you do i'll buy you a car" he says while placing the bags in the back seat and he comes over to my side and opens a door for me

"Plus the spies are still watching and i don't have a death wish so i'm gonna do exactly what you're father said" i raise my eyebrows and look at him expectantly but he doesn't say anything

"Well? What did he say?" I ask a bit louder than i intended to and he turns the car on and faces me

"Treat her like she is the most precious thing you have"

"That's how he treated mom, like she was the world to him and when they looked at each other it was like magic and like they were in their own little world, every year on valentine's day my parents hosted this big party and they were always the first two to dance together, my mother would always wear a red gown and a small tiara on her head… she looked so beautiful and when they danced it was amazing and i always wished that one day that would be me dancing with someone who adores me and someone i love with all my heart but… i guess it wasn't meant to be." I say and rest my head against the window and wait for soryu to start the car, i wonder what his friends are like...


	8. Chapter 8

After a 15 minute drive we stand in front of a big hotel and it looks and sounds familiar now that i think about it

"Is there a tres spades hotel in Japan too?" I ask soryu

"Yes" he sounds somewhat mad or annoyed and i can't help but feel like it's because of something that i did so i decide to ask him

"Soryu, did i say something or do something to upset you?" I ask and he stops walking and turns around

"What? No, no you haven't done anything wrong Arya" he says and turns back but that was not convincing at all "Let's get this over with" he says and grabs my wrist and pulls me into an elevator

And after an awkward 5 minute ride the doors open with a ding and we step out. I follow soryu and we arrive at a big penthouse lounge area and there are 4 other men sitting around doing their own thing but they all seem to zoom in on me like they are evaluating me the moment they sense our presence in the room. After what seems like ages the one with long brown hair greets me, or tries too at least.

"Hey pretty lady, i'm baba and it's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Villani, Arya Villani" i say and extend a hand but instead of shaking it he grabs it and places a kiss on top of it and i'm slightly disgusted by it but i don't do anything because i don't know them yet and i don't know how important they are but before i do anything my hand is snatched out of they guys hand and i'm being pulled away and when i look back i see soryu looking down at me apologetically and i nod to let him know it's not a big deal

"Keep your germs off her Mitsunari" soryu says and baba just chuckles and backs away

"Awe she reminds me of Koro with her big brown eyes" he says and he reaches to ruffle my hair and i slap his hand away just out of reflexes, than i look at soryu to see his reaction of me slapping his friend and he's just smirking and he looks somewhat satisfied

"Ouch, you need to train your pet soryu" what did he just call me?

"Who are you calling a pet?" I ask him taking a step towards him while giving him my signature death glare

"Well you of course silly koro" he says but i can sense that he is intimidated by me so i take it a step further and get right in his face and do what i do best and scare the shit out of him

"Listen to me clearly because i will say this only once and next time, well next time there will be a bullet through your pretty little head so do as i tell you and back off and try not to talk to me unless you absolutely have to because i don't have time to waste on something like you, do you understand?" I ask but he doesn't answer just stares at me with wide eyes but i want an answer so i take another step which causes him to fall back and i stand between his legs while staring down on him

"I said do you understand?" I ask harshly and i can feel that the other guys are no longer laughing at our interaction and they are just staring at me for my next move, it's almost like they have never seen anything like this and they don't want to miss anything

"Yes i understand Miss Villani" ota says and he sounds like a school boy who's just been scolded by a teacher but i stop teasing him further so i put on a big smile and reach out a hand to help him up and he looks surprised by it but he takes my hand and i pull him up

"Oh please Call me Arya" i say while smiling at him

"I have to say she is not what i imagined at all" the one in a lavender shirt says to soryu

"I know she's not what i imagined she would be either" soryu says then faces me

"This is eisuke, he's the only one you need to remember"

"Hello eisuke" i say to eisuke and shake his hand than i hear clicking noises that could only be from 6 inch heels and then the smell of perfume hits me and i turn back and see a bunch of women coming down the stairs and each one walks towards a guy. A blonde woman walks towards eisuke and i feel like i've seen her before and then i suddenly realize i've seen her in one of my sisters snapchat stories when she was standing in the back of the room as a bodyguard and i realize she's spying on us for my dad. I try to decide what to do but i start coughing because a new wave of perfume hit me when a girl passed by my and i realized she was walking towards soryu, saying her hips with every step she takes and I decide to put on a show for my dad's spy, if he's going to play me than that's exactly what i'm going to do. Just before the girl was about to sit on soryu's lap i stop her

" that seat is taken" i say to her and she looks me up and down with a judgmental look on her face that's covered with so much makeup i feel like i can leave fingerprints on her face if i touch it

"By who?" She asks with an extremely high pitched voice

"By me aka his future wife and i would appreciate it if you could keep off my man" i say while sitting right beside soryu who looks extremely shocked by me but he hides it well

"Future wife? How could someone like you be with a guy like him? Do you even know the first thing about keeping a man or how to be a wife? Tell me do you even know how to please a man?"

She asks me and crosses her hands waiting for an answer and it seems live everyone in the room is also waiting for my answer. Alright i guess i'm gonna have to up my game because i have an audience now so i get up from my chair and sit down on one of soryu's legs and throw my hands around his neck and turn around to look at the girl

"Yes future wife and not that it's any of your business but i have no trouble pleasing my man, and you know what the best part is? I can do it without being a disgrace to humanity and all women out there!" I say while looking her up and down giving her a dirty look she huffs and walks away and sits down on baba's lap

"Well you better keep an eye on him you never know he could always change his mind if he finds someone better than you" it sounds like there was more than 1 meaning to it and it most definitely sounded like a threat but before i can say anything soryu says something i never expected to hear from him

"She doesn't have to keep an eye on me because i'm never going to change my mind about her, she's the only one for me" i'm so shocked that it takes me a minute to remember that we have an audience so i lean in and hide myself in the crook of his neck pretending to kiss it

"Wow, who are you and what did you do to soryu? In all years of my friendship with you I think this is the first time i see you actually showing emotion to a woman, which is making me question this relationship and her" he says and i'm suddenly very nervous for some reason but i suck it up

"Alright well go ahead and ask your questions" i say to eisuke

"I wasn't waiting for permission" he says arrogantly

"Are all you're friends like this? When you said they're annoying i didn't assume they are ignorant and self involved as well" i say to soryu and he just shrugs

"I thought annoying would cover all of that and let's leave the questions for another day, eisuke i thought you said you have something important to tell me"

"Yes, we're flying to dubai tonight and we are staying for 3 days, we have to take care of some things and i have to see how the hotel is doing and everyone else wanted to tag along so i thought we might as well make it into a vacation and since you have a wife now you can bring her along too, it'll be fun seeing soryu in action right guys?" He says with a smirk that i want to wipe of his face so badly

"I actually have some business to take care of in dubai and since i can't leave arya alone i'm gonna have to bring her"

"What why can't you leave me alone?" I ask forgetting about the spy in the room but since soryu had sensed an outsider's presence he remembered to keep up the act

"Arya, _baby_ we have been over this before, i cannot under any circumstances leave you alone and i can't trust anyone to keep you safe so i have to take you with me" soryu scolds me like a kid

"And plus you're his wife and as his wife you need to be with him" baba says and winks at you, oh that little shit i will seriously hurt him so bad but i just give him a death glare which shuts him up

"Well thanks for your concern but i'm not a kid soryu and i can take care of myself plus my internship will start in 4 days" i say hoping he will let me off the hook

"Internship?" Eisuke and ota ask at the same time

"Of course i'm concerned and your internship will start in 4 days and we'll be back in 3, you have to come with me so stop arguing with me"

"But sor-" i try to protest

"You know i respect you arya but i can't let you stay and nothing you say or do will change my mind so end of conversation"

"Fine" it's all you say before getting up from his lap and walk towards the door and soryu follows right after you trying to get a hold of your hand and he turns back to eisuke

"We will be back tonight text me what time the flight is" he says rushed and runs towards the elevator to catch up with you

"Arya-" i know what he's going to say but i don't want to hear it

"I don't want to hear it soryu and by the way my father has spies everywhere and the blonde was one of them"

"That explains the act… i'm sorry about dubai you know i wouldn't take you if i didn't have to, it's better this way" he says and i know he expects an answer but i just keep quiet and try not to look at him and try not to think too much about the surprise vacation


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so i decided to at least finish this part of the series because at first i wanted to do a few series depending on how the story goes and if i see that people are enjoying reading this as much as i enjoy writing it i will continue with the series, thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 **After an awkward 45 minute ride, soryu pulls the car up to his apartment and i watch him as he gets out of the car and goes around the car to open my door for me.**

"the groceries are still in the trunk" i say to him and i don't even try to carry some upstairs because i know he won't let me and i'm in no mood to argue

"Alright you can go right ahead i'll be right up" he says as he moves towards the trunk and i turn back and enter the building.

I decide to take a nice hot shower to get some of the tension out of my body and when i step out of the shower i hear unfamiliar voices so i decide to just stay in the bathroom until they leave, because i'm not in the mood to go over the events of this morning. now that i think about it that was odd, why did he get so mad? It's not like i was completely naked, i mean people wear less at the beach and that reminds me...what should i take with me to dubai? I would never wear a bikini but something in me just wants to annoy soryu. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Y-yes?"

"Arya? Are you ok? You've been in there for a long time and we need to get going soon"

"Did the guests leave?" I ask loud enough for him to hear

" my guests? Oh yes they left a few minutes ago" as soon as he says that i open the door and i'm met by soryu's muscular chest and i try to get past him but he doesn't move so i look up at him and he is observing me closely and it makes me feel self conscious and a bit annoyed

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask with attitude and soryu shifts his weight from one foot to the other

"No, your hair is dry… how long have you been standing out here?" What he noticed that just from my hair? He is very observant and i kind of like that, no,no i don't like him or anything about him i try to remind myself

"Umm… i don't know exactly, you had guests over so i just decided to stay here until they leave and now i would appreciate it if you could move out of the way so i could go and pack a bag because you are dragging me to freaking dubai even though my internship is in 4 days" i don't know where the anger came from exactly but i snapped at him but he doesn't seem surprised or affected by it

"fine , be mad at me all you want but i'd rather have you right by my side so i know you're safe" wow, if this wasn't an arranged marriage that would actually be one of the cutest things i've ever heard. I don't say anything and just walk past him and walk into the bedroom and i see only one suitcase and less than half of it is filled with soryu's clothing and personal things, i look around for another suitcase but when i can't see anything

"Soryu" i yell from the bedroom and in less than 3 seconds the door is opened with a loud bang and soryu comes in holding a gun ready to shoot

"Down boy, no one is killing me...other than you and my father i swear i will go crazy by the end of this month.."

"What are you mumbling to yourself?" Soryu sounds amused and i know he heard every single word of what i just said

"Yeah yeah laugh at my pain, anyways where is my suitcase? There is only one here" i say pointing to the half full suitcase on the bed

"That's your suitcase" he points towards the bed

"No that's yours and it already has half your stuff in it" i say confused

"We are a couple and couples share bags" he says and continues putting a pair of socks into the suitcase

"Well can we be a special couple and not to that?"

"Arya please stop arguing and put some clothes on" his vice is different, it's lower and filled with… lust? No it's probably my imaginations and i'm very tired so i might be hearing things, then suddenly i realize what he said and i look down and see that i'm just in a towel that is threatening to fall of any second and i feel embarrassed all of a sudden and turn my back to soryu

"Umm can you please l-leave so i can put something on?"

"Yeah let me know when your done i have to finish packing, and wear something comfortable it's a long flight and you should sleep through it" he says with a hint of sweetness to his voice and for a mobster that's really big

"O-ok, i'll let you know when i'm done" i hear the door close and i change into a pair of black yoga pants and a loose top with an open back

"soryu, i'm done changing" and a minute later he comes in with a glass of orange juice in his hand and he holds it out to me

"You didn't eat much today so drink this for now and i'll let eisuke know to have some good vegetarian food ready on the plane" ugh why does he have to be so cute? It's going to be hard to hate him this way

"Thank you soryu" i say with a smile as i take the glass from him and take a sip and go to the walk in closet and take the clothes that i want to take with me and take them out to the bed where the suitcase is. I start folding the clothes and just when i think i have everything i realize i forgot about bathing suits, at first i grab some swimming shorts and and tops that cover almost all of my stomach, i don't like to show a lot of skin and it's not because i have anything to hide but i'd rather be modest and leave some room for imagination, but then something inside me wants to annoy doryu so i grab a tshirt and hide the modest swimsuits under it and take out some of the bikinis that i've never worn once in my life. I take out a white one that would barely cover anything and i take out a black one that has a lot of cutouts and the last one was a red strapless bikini and i'm sure if i put it on i would spill out of it, but i really want to see soryu's reaction so i go out to the bedroom and put the T-shirt in the suitcase and i purposely drop the red bikini down and soryu picks it up for me but just before he hands it to me, he looks at it and starts twirling it with his fingers

"What is this?" He asks with so many emotions in his voice, disgust, annoyance being the main 2

"It's a bikini soryu" i say matter of factly and his head suddenly snap and he looks at me with a sharp gaze

"A bikini? So you're actually going to wear this? On the beach?in front of other people and other men?" Whoa that's not the reaction i was looking for this is like pure anger? Well i did read that chinese men were possessive and the women were usually modest but i didn't see any reason as to why sory would react this way, it's not like we're actually together

"Yes i'm going to wear a bikini to the beach is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is a problem with it, you can't wear this" oh no he went there, everybody knows that if you tell me i can't do something i will do exactly that especially if it's a guy telling me what i can and can't do

"Oh really? Says who?" I say and put my hands on my hips

"Says me" he says and crosses his arms

"Well sorry to disappoint you but i will wear whatever i want whenever i want with whomever i want and you don't have a say in that so i suggest you keep your opinion to yourself" i say and i snatch the bikini top out of his hand and put it in the suitcase with the rest of the things and when i try to reach for the bikini bottoms that he is still holding on to he holds it high in the air and out of my reach and points to it

"Look at this, what is this? This will not fit you, if you put it on everything would be on show for everyone to see" i feel like i should just tell him but something in me is stopping me like i like his reaction and the way he cares well not for the right reasons right now but atleast he is showing some sort of emotion, i don't know why i care but i do.

"Well than let them see, i'm sure they'll like what they see" i say and i laugh oh i just know he's going to go apes shit crazy right now this is too funny

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Of Course they would like it i mean look at you and if you wear this they're gonna come at you like moths to a flame so you are not going to wear this." He says and drops the bikini on the bed

"Soryu I -WILL- WEAR- WHAT- I- WANT so stop arguing with me" i say as i lean over and pick the bikini bottom and put it in the suitcase

"Jesus woman why are you so difficult?" He says and slams the bedroom door. Well that didn't go how i planned, i thought he would just make a face and move on and now he's pissed at me, oh well i guess we're even now. Once i'm done with the suitcase, i close it and go to the office to get my laptop and some of my medical books because i still need to review a little but mostly because i want to avoid everyone by making myself look busy. Once i'm done packing everything i need i go to the living room and wait for soryu to get out of the shower and get ready so we can get this over with. My phone rings at the same time when soryu steps out of the bathroom and since it was on vibrate it made my jump a little.

"Hello?"

"Hey bitch" i automatically know who it is when he greets me like this

"Hey babe, what's up? I missed you" i sense a presence behind me and when i turn back sure enough soryu is standing there with a towel around his hips and drops of water running down his bare muscular chest

"Hellooooooo? Arya are you there?" Oh shit i just zoned out and stared at him i hope he didn't notice

"Yeah keep your panties on, so whats up? What's new tell me all the gossip" i mimick the sound of a stereotypical blonde

"Hahahaha, oh my god you sound exactly like you're sisters"

Hey, hey don't go there man don't you fucking compare me with them, they have no purpose in life and you know it they also lack self respect...anyways"

"Yeah i know they annoy me too anyways guess who i ran into an hour ago?" He says excitedly

"Who" i say while i get up to go get a drink of water and i'm deciding wether i should get soryu water too or not, i mean i don't want him to think-

"The whole point of me telling you to guess is you actually guessing" he says annoyed

"Alright, umm is it a she or a he?"

"A she"

"Did you have sex with she?" I ask amused

"Yes"

"Is she currently naked in your bed?" I ask laughing

"Yes"

"Is it haley?"

"...how did you guess that?"

"She is the only one you let sleep over because deep down you know she's the one but you just don't want to admit it"

"Oh that makes sense but i'm not-"

"In love with her, lablabla yeah i know save your shit for someone who doesn't know you inside and out and NO pun intended although you wish" i say laughing out loud

"I need to put you on the speaker i'm getting some water"

"ok,Arya i think at this point everybody is wishing for the same thing" i can hear soryu's footsteps getting closer to the kitchen but i decide to ignore it

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I ask as i reach on my tiptoes to get a glass"

"To get into your pants of course" he says as he laughs

"Ha ha, very funny, i'm dying help" i say unamused and when i turn around i see soryu resting his shoulder on the wall and he's looking at me

"Umm hi, i didn't see you there soryu...um do you want some water?" I ask and he just nods

"Who are you talking to? Oooh is that you're husband?"

"Yes it's my hubby, say hi" i say sarcastically

"Dude every man who has ever set eyes on her will envy you, i mean she's like everybody's dream girl, i mean she's smart and she-" oh god this is embarrassing

"alright , alright that's enough"

"Jeez let me finish, anyways she's smart and she's got the body of a goddess i mean look at her, are you looking?" Adam asks and soryu turns his head towards me and eyed me up and down

"yes " soryu says in a deeper voice than usual

"Do you see what i'm talking about? I mean you can't even tell that she stuffs her face with anything that's editable in a 1 mile radius

"ADAM, you can stop embarrassing me now and go fuck yourself" i yell into the phone and soryu chuckles

"Don't need to sweetheart, haley's up" he says and i can practically see the smirk on his face

"I can't believe we are friends, i need to find new friends"

"hey , hey you know you love me don't lie to yourself"

"Yes unfortunately i do love you but i have to go now i'm going to dubai so next time i call you i'll be on the beach"

"Ooh you should wear that red bikini i got you" wow i have to force myself not to laugh at the look on soryu's face

"I'm planning on it, bye babe" i say and send him a kiss

"Bye"and he does the same and i hang up "ready to go?

"Yeah, lets go and get this over with, we might actually come back earlier so we might not have time to go to the beach"i know what he's trying to do he wants to stop me from wearing that bikini and i want to laugh so bad

"Oh come on soryu, there is always time for the beach,hmm i'm just thinking how pretty my tan would look with the red bikini" i say and i walk passed him with a smirk on my face and i can practically feel the anger off of him, this should be a fun vacation.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, i know it's been a while but i'm back and i'll be posting 2 more chapters soon and things are going to get interesting but let me know if you want something specific because i'm open to ideas. Thank you for reading and enjoy.( also i obviously don't own this game so…)

* * *

Soryu and i walk into the hotel with soryu carrying our shared suitcase and both his and my laptop bag no matter how many times i told him i am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag.I am actually somewhat excited about the vacation because i love the beach but since we are going with a bunch of people that i usually try to avoid i'm guessing it won't be as much fun and since i also have to pretend that i'm in love with soryu and all that, i'll be hard at work. As soon as we get into the elevator soryu sets the suitcase down and faces me me.

"Arya , i know you really don't like doing this but i'm going to ask you to pretend to be my wife at all time for the next 3 or 4 days, okay?"

"Even in private?"

"Yes, well we won't be getting much privacy with all the people around us and since your father has spies we definitely won't be alone so it's safer if we just pretend all the time so we don't make mistakes"

"Okay babe" i say to him and wink dramatically but he looks at me disappointed

"What? You just told me to pretend at all times so i'm pretending"

"Arya this is serious so at least try to be realistic" he says and the elevator comes to a stop and he grabs all the bags again before i can even grab one.

"You know i'm not going to get hurt if i carry one bag" i say and i try to catch up with him

"Who knows? You just might"

"What's that supposed to mean? Do not ignore me, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means you are very… petite?"

"Really? Really soryu? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well you don't eat a lot and since you're a doctor i'm guessing you know what that could do to you"

"Yes i do know but i don't do it purposely i just forget to eat sometimes but i'm not that skinny"

"That's only because you have natural curves but if you didn't have the curves you would look unhealthy"

"Ouch, you know you just complimented me but at the same time you insulted me, that's a real talent that a lot of people don't have"

"All i'm saying is just try to eat better and you could definitely stand to gain a few more pounds, well more like 20 pounds"

"Ooh so you like big girls?" i say and i laugh

"Big girls? You think if you gain 20 pounds you will be considered a big girl?" he says and he laughs "Arya, you're what...a 110 pounds?" he says as he looks me up and down "gaining 20 pounds doesn't make you a big girl it just makes you healthier"

"You know what? I think i'm just killing the unhealthy look and you know what i bet i'll look super unhealthy in the red bikini too " i say and i start walking towards the lounge area

"Oh look who's here, Soryu and his woman" eisuke says with his stupid grin

"The woman has a name you know and she prefers to go by that name" i say and i sit down on the couch and soryu sits right beside me

"We need to talk about the red bikini later" soryu whispers my ear and i whisper back in his ear

"Talk about it? You mean like what sandals i should wear with it because i think the red heels would just top it off" i say and he turns his head towards me and we are face to face and i can feel his breath on my face and we stare in each other's eyes for what seems like eternity than we are pulled out of our staring contest by someone i've never met before

"Hey eisuke, you called?" he says as he runs his hand through his blonde hair

"Luke, yes i wanted to talk about the auction" eisuke says and sets his whisky glass down

"You could have talked over the phone" he says sounding annoyed

"No i couldn't because you need to come with us, there are a few organ donors and you need to do the testing and if they are qualified the surgeries" did he say surgery? This guy is a surgeon? Oh my god this is awesome i hope he comes with us so i could ask him all the questions i have. I'm actually starting to look forward to this vacation now.

"Alright i'll grab a few things and i'll be back, what time is the flight?"

"In about 40 minutes, don't be late" eisuke says but luke is already out of the door and i can't control myself anymore

"Wait he's a surgeon?"

"Yes, didn't you hear the conversation? What a pain" eisuke says and crosses his legs

"Thanks, so ive been told" i say sarcastically and begin to get up but soryu grabs my hand

"Where are you going?"

"To the boutiques?" i say not sure of my answer because i really just want to go see if i can find that surgeon guy

"We'll go in dubai, sit down please"

"Fine, can i go get a drink?" i think he knows exactly what i'm trying to do

"The maid will get you something" he says and pulls on my hand and i fall back in my seat

"Fine than I want scotch" I say and i cross my arms

"She will have iced tea" soryu says to the maid

"I'm pretty sure I said scotch" I say to him than I face the maid " I'll get scotch" the maid looks very uncomfortable and she looks at soryu like she is asking for his permission

"What are you looking at him for? I asked for scotch therefor I should get what I asked for, correct?" I say to her and cross my legs

" yes Ms but it is tradition that I take the man's word over a woman's, I'm very sorry" what is this nonsense? This is bullshit and I'm not gonna take any of it

" okay I don't think you heard me so I'll repeat myself, I would like a scotch...now, I don't need a man's permission to ask for what I want so go and get me my drink please" I say to the maid and she bows to me and leaves the room at once, seriously what is wrong with women here? They don't have an ounce of self respect " _a man's permission"_ my ass.

"Seriously? We both know you don't drink so why did you have to scare the girl?"

"Oh don't feel so bad for the girl soryu, someone has to teach her self respect and I'm just doing her a favour" he looks at me and I swear I see his eyes sparkle with pride for a second but then it's cold maid comes back with a scotch and an iced tea on her tray and she hands me the scotch first then hands soryu the iced tea, if I didn't know any better I'd say she just broke two rules.

" thank you" I say to her and she bows and leaves the room again, when she's out of the door soryu looks at me

" so do you want to switch drinks now?" He asks me and I can hear his smile through his voice

"Yeah...I mean no, you shouldn't drink you know that and I told you the risks of drinking" I say almost forgetting that there are people in the room and when I remember them it's too late.

" awe don't they look cute baba? She's so good to her owne-" but before he could finish his sentence he stops himself and looks up at me terrified and j glare at him which seems to shut him up but eisuke is unaffected by my glare

" I agree, she's such a good little woman, being all worried about her husband, I guess I shouldn't tell you that he smokes too" what did he just call me a little wife? Oh he better sh- wait he said soryu smokes?! I snap my hair toward soryu

"WHAT?YOU SMOKE?" I say this and I hit him behind his head " do I have to tell you what that does to you? Lung cancer,Thyroid cancer, yellow teeth and a lot of other problems, have you ever seen a smoker's heart? Seriously STOP SMOKING" I say to him and I don't really know why I'm so mad but i am, but I think it adds to the wife act so it works I guess.

"WHAT? No,no I promise Arya I don't smoke, I don't know what this asshole is talking about" he says as he runs the back of his neck which is now red from the blow he took from me while glaring at eisuke and I can see his other hand going towards his gun in his front pocket.

" soryu, baby I know this will be new for you but try settling unimportant things like this without wasting a bullet, he's honestly not worth all the hassle" I say and I take a sip of the iced tea.

"But I'm a mobster… but i'll try if that's what you want" he says and throws an arm around me and I'm sort of surprised but then I hear the sound of high heels and they're getting closer to us and I realize that's why soryu put his arm around me and I have to remind myself not to overthink things… This is going to be the longest 4 days of my life but i'm sort of excited.

"The plane is ready for takeoff" eisuke says while getting up from his seat and putting his laptop in it's case, soryu stands up and grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet and i lose balance and end up in his arms, my instincts tell me to push him away but before i do that i remember that everyone in the room is currently watching our every move so i put my hands around soryus neck and stand on my tiptoes and i kiss neck because that's as far as can reach, but he does something that surprises me and i feel like he's surprised by his own action too. He grabs my waist and pulls my off the floor so my feet are dangling and now we are almost face to face so i reach in and kiss the side of his mouth but before i can ask him to put me down eisuke says the words i did not want to hear.

"Oh come on that's the most pathetic kiss i've ever seen, i can't even call that a kiss" he says as he crosses his arms

"I think it was cute, she's so inexperienced it's cute" ota says as he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear

"I agree, beautiful and young" he says while winking at me, ugh could this guy be anymore creepy?

"Well soryu and i prefer to have some privacy and I prefer inexperienced over whore so i can't really argue with any of that, except you baba, you're just plain creepy." i say and i grab my laptop bag before soryu can get to it but he doesn't let me carry the suitcase, baby steps i guess. We all leave the room and walk towards the roof where the plane is waiting for us and the minute we step in the plane a wave of strong perfumes come my way and when i look up i see some girls, dressed in skin tight clothing and heels and a shit ton of makeup and hair products.

"UGH Seriously, i have to be in the same space as these bitches for the whole flight?" i say under my breath

"Well you are very experienced in the art of sarcasm and ignoring people so id say you are going to do just fine, just pretend like you are traveling with your sisters i imagine it's no different" soryu says to me as he leads me towards two seats that are closer to the front and as far as we can be from where the girls are sitting but i'm already starting to get a headache and i feel nauseous from the perfumes and i suddenly feel the need to puke my guts out so i run to the washroom and start puking and i don't even notice soryu pulling my hair out of the way until i look up and see the worried expression on his face

"I'm so sorry, you should just wait outside" i say to him but my voice is barely a whisper but he just tucks my hair back and grabs a cloth and wipes my mouth with it and he helps me up and washes my face for me, than he carries me bridal style to our seats and puts me down and grabs some water.

"I don't want any water" i say as i try to push his hand away

"Arya you're body needs water, just drink it you will feel better" he says in a soothing voice and i don't resist and drink the water.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks me and puts the back of his hand on my forehead to check my temperature

"It's fine soryu, i'm fine, it's just that it's too stuffy in here with all the perfume and all, don't worry i'll be fine"

"How would you know? We should have a doctor look at her i don't want her dying on my property"

"She _**is**_ a doctor, and watch how you talk to my wife eisuke, bad things happen and i wouldn't want to do it to you so don't make me" soryu says before i can give eisuke a piece of my mind

"What do you mean she's is a doctor? Isn't she Villanis daughter? A mafia princess can't be a doctor"

"Well sorry to disappoint you but i am a surgeon so deal with it and treat me with respect" i say t him and try to sit straight, but soryu pushes me down and adjusts my chair so i'm in a lying position and his covers me with a blanket and sits beside me

"We can talk about her achievements later but she needs to rest so go away and make sure none of those girls come over here because they reek of perfume" he says to them and they all leave one by one giving you some space.

"Go to sleep and when you wake up we are going to discuss those bikinis"

"Sure thing sor" i say to him and he puts his hand underneath my head to support me and he holds me when the plane lifts off and that's the last thing i remember before falling in a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, like i promised there will also be another chapter coming up soon so keep on reading and enjoy.( let me know if you guys like me to write from other characters POVs)

* * *

I've been awake for 5 minutes now but i'm still pretending to be asleep, even though i will never admit it, i like how i feel in soryu arms and it's something I've never felt before but i have to remind myself that this is all for show and we aren't a real couple in love and that after all this i will go my way and he will go his way. So i go against my feelings and open my eyes but i wish i hadn't because i meet soryu's eyes and it feels likes he's been staring at me for a while with those gray stormy eyes that mesmerize me, i wonder if he was thinking the same things as me, soryu looks like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar so he clears his throat and loosens his hands that we're around me a little bit.

"Soryu " i say and he looks back up at me while scratching his neck

"Stop acting so awkward you will give us away with you're bad acting skills, honestly i think you're more inexperienced than i am" i say and i laugh and i laugh even harder by the look on soryu's face.

"Stop laughing woman, i am very capable of acting" he says to me and pretends like he is reading the magazine he is holding

"Not from what i see but hey who am i to stop you from dreaming?" i say while laughing and i reach for my laptop bag and grab my laptop to start watching some of the videos on heart valve surgery, i start taking notes on the video but i can feel soryu's eyes on me

"Do you need something?" i ask him while still taking notes and keeping my eyes on the screen

"No i'm trying to read this magazine" he says and i try so hard not to laugh because he's holding it upside down

"Soryu… your holding the book upside down" i say and i try not to laugh but it doesn't work

"It's just that you're watching this video with all this blood in it and you're okay with it and it's just weird"

"Don't tell me you have problems with blood because then i will laugh at you, i mean you're a mobster and you deal with blood everyday so i don't see the problem here"

"It's just that most girls aren't so good with blood"

"That's ironic, i never understood that, i mean if men we're so good with blood i would understand but women bleed every month for half of their lives, you would think they would get used to it"

"That's exactly what i tell my nurses" someone from behind me says and i turn around to see who it is and it's the surgeon! But i remind myself to stay calm and act cool, i don't want him to think i'm incapable of acting mature even though i know i am.

"Hello, my name is Luke Foster and you've been the talk of the party for the past 3 hours"

"Arya Villani, and i can't say i'm flattered, god knows what they say behind my back"

"They're just trying to cope with the fact that you are a mobster's daughter and also a surgeon, and to them when a woman is as beautiful as you are doesn't need a job because she can get things another way."

"Well my wife isn't a hooker Foster and she gets things by working hard and earning them" ugh why did i have to meet soryu under these circumstances and why does he have to be so cute and sexy? Like what did i do to deserve this

"Wife? So you two are married?" he says almost sad

"No, but we are going to announce our engagement soon and i hope you can make it to the party" i say to him, i shouldn't give this guy false hope, even though soryu and i aren't really together i still want to be faithful to him, and it looks like this made soryu happy

"Of course i will, we're you watching a heart valve surgery?" well he changed the topic pretty quick

"Yes i was, it's the only surgery i'm having trouble with" i say to him, i might as well use his help and see how good he actually is

"What are you having trouble with?" he asks me as he sits in the chair in front of me

"I don't understand how we stop the blood flow while performing the surgery, would the patient lose a lot of blood" i say that to him and he reaches out his hand and i give him my notes and he takes a look at them

"These are really good notes, come sit over here and i'll draw you a diagram of we stop the blood flow" I get up and sit beside Luke and he starts explaining to me and by the time we are done i realize we've been working for over an hour and when i look up i see soryu working away on his laptop with a frown on his face like he's ready to kill something

"Thanks , i understand now"

"Oh please call me Luke, oh my… your collarbones are very sexy, i should call you sexy bones"

"um ...thank you?"

"No, not thank you, she has a name call her by her name or i will make you"

"Calm down soryu i'm just complimenting her"

"Well that's my job so go compliment someone else that's not my wife" he says and goes back to typing

"No need to be possessive soryu"

"I'm not possessive because that would mean she is an object which she is not, i'm protective and that because i take care of people i love and that means keeping people like you away from her, so keep your distance and you won't get hurt, also if you feel the need to compliment her you can compliment her brain but her body is for my eyes only so back off" he says all of this so calm but his voice is cold and dark and almost like he is daring Luke to say something and then he would be ready to rip Luke head off, i'm not usually big on guys like soryu but something about him being protective of me is making me feel all mushy inside, but i know he's just acting so i don't even know why i bother.

"Okay, i'll see you both later i guess" Luke says quietly and goes back to his seat

"Really soryu?" i ask and roll my eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me and yes really, he obviously had a thing for you and i just had to make sure he knows you're taken" he says angrily

"But i'm not take-" i start to say than i remember the spies my dad hired "fine…"

"Come back to your seat the plane is going to land in 30 minutes"

"I don't want to" i say and close my eyes

"So you don't want me to hold your hand when the plane lands?" i can almost hear the smirk in his voice, but since I know i won't be able to do this alone i get up and sit beside him and he holds my hand in his and he webs his fingers through mine

"Your hands are so small"

"Compared to yours yes" i say as i laugh but i stop laughing when he lifts my hand and plants a kiss on the back of it, i hope all this ends soon because i'm starting to feel things that i don't even know how to explain.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so this chapter is very long but next chapter is going to be one of the reasons this story was rated M, enjoy and let me know what you think of this!

* * *

I feel nauseous again after we land but I keep quite because I don't want to make a big scene, but I guess I'm not doing as good a job at hiding it as I thought I was because soryu stops me before I could get out of the plane

"Arya? Are you okay,you look pale?" He asks me in the sweetest voice ever but I don't know why he's acting, no one is here but I guess this is what he meant by acting all the time

"Arya? Arya are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine let's go" I try to take a step but I get dizzy and lose my balance by before I could fall soryu catches me and lifts me in his arms

"This doesn't look fine to me I'd appreciate if you stopped lying to me" he says like he's mad at me

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it and you can put me down, I can walk now" I say and I try to get out of his arms but he holds me tighter and walks out of the plane and all I can do is put my arms around his neck to avoid falling.

"look Arya, we're gonna be together for a while so you might as well be honest with me, this way you would be more comfortable and I'll be able to trust you" he says and we walk into an area with lots of seats and everyone's already seated with a drink in their hands, and soryu still looks mad and he puts me down before everyone else can see him carrying me bridal style

"Soryu I-I don't feel too good, I need a washroom" and less than 2 seconds later I'm at a bathroom with soryu holding my hair behind and rubbing soothing circles in my back while I puked everything out.

"Soryu please leave" I say because I'm embarrassed and this is the second time this is happening.

"Shh it's okay, I'm not leaving you" after 15 minutes my stomach finally gives up probably because ta empty. Soryu lifts me by my waist and sits me down on the counter and he washes my face with a cloth and he holds out a water bottle to my mouth and makes me drink half of it than he takes me to a room that I'm guessing is the one we are staying at because our suitcase is already there.

"Can you change your clothes Arya?" He asks me and I nod

"Okay I'm going to tell the guys to get ready for dinner okay? I'll be back in 5 minutes than we can go eat" he says and walks out of the room, oh god this days keep getting worse and worse. I get up when I'm not so dizzy anymore and I start taking off all my clothes than I pick out a white bra and pantie set, I wish i had brought more comfortable undergarments but for some reason I only brought lingerie. As soon as I put my bra and panties on, the door opens and when I look up I see soryu standing there with his mouth open and his eyes glued on my body and since he doesn't make a move I grab the closest thing near me which was soryu a jacket and hold it in front of me to cover my almost naked body.

"Soryu, I'm not done yet so could you give me a minute please?" I say barely a whisper

"What?"

"Outside, could you leave the room so I can put clothes on?"

"Oh umm y-yes s-sorry" well that was awkward, I get dressed in a white maxi dress with a mint green cardigan over it and a gold necklace and mint flats and I put a bit of mascara and. Lush in so I don't look completely dead. I step out of the room and I see soryu waiting outside the room

"Did you need something in the room?"

"No, I was just making sure you don't faint or something, you haven't had food since this morning so let's go and eat" we go down the stairs and everyone is there sitting around a big table and they look busy ordering food, soryu pulls out a chair and pushes me in after I sit and he sits right beside me, I don't fail to notice that Luke is sitting on the opposite side of the table and I'm almost a 100% sure that's not a coincidence so I just turn around and give soryu a disappointed look and when he shrugs his shoulders I roll my eyes at him and start looking at the menu. I don't feel like I can eat anything so I put the menu down.

"You're ready to order?" Soryu asks me quietly

"No I'm not Hungry" he looks at me with a frown and shakes his head disappointed

"Arya you haven't had anything to eat since this morning and you've gotten sick twice so you're stomach is empty so don't argue with me and pick something or I'll do it for you and spoon feed you" he says as he's reading his own menu without looking up from it

"But I don't think my stomach can take any food right now, soryu please? I'll eat when I'm Hungry"

"Is that before or after you starve yourself to death? Stop arguing with me you're not getting out of this" but I don't pick the menu back up so he picks it up for me like an annoyed parent and opens it to the soup section and puts it down in front of me

"This is for your own good, look how pale you look, just eat something to fill up your stomach a little, okay?" Ugh why am I acting like such a child, I'm a doctor I know I should be eating something after puking that much

"Okay Sor, I'm sorry for acting like a kid I just don't feel like eating"

"It's okay, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah I'll get the mushroom soup i guess" i say and set the menu down. Three waitresses come in and take our orders and the one that takes soryus order has a thick accent and i'm pretty sure he speaks arabic and i hear him whisper to the other waitress about me and it was far from appropriate.

"Look at her, dude she's so hot" he says in arabic to the other waitress who is serving drinks

"Yeah but i bet she's a gold digger with no brains" he says back to the one taking soryus order and when he comes to take my order i decide to let him know i understood every word he said so i order my food in arabic.

"'awadd 'an hisa' alfatr alrraja' " after i order food in arabic everyone around the table goes silent

"Okay what else can you do? You speak 3 languages? and you are a doctor studying to be a surgeon, is there anything else we should know?" ota says out loud and soryu chuckles

"Something funny soryu?" eisuke asks with a smug look on his face

"Well i mean if we wanna hear about her accomplishments we would be sitting here for a very long time and she speaks 5 languages " while they talk the waitress avoids eye contact with me and has his head down.

"You shouldn't make assumptions about people not everyone is the same and as you can see i'm the exact opposite of what you were saying" i say quietly for the waitress to hear

"Yes, i am very sorry, i will be back with your order right away"

"Why are you so different from your sisters, i mean i've met you're sisters and you guys are so different" eisuke asks almost like he's speaking to himself

"I don't know i guess i'm the odd one out" i say and take a sip of my drink then realize it's wine so i have to spit it out but i can't find a cup but before i swallow it soryu holds out an empty cup in front of me and i spit the wine out

"Is she pregnant or something?" eisuke asks and i start choking on air and soryu starts rubbing my back

"WHAT? WHY would you say that?" i say and take the water soryu is offering me

"Well you don't drink, and you got sick twice in one day and you guys are a new couple so the sex must be an ongoing thing, congrats soryu you work fast man" eisuke says with a wide grin on his face

"Stop this nonsense, i am not pregnant, it's just all this perfume is making me sick, there is no way i could be pregnant"

"You sound too sure, you know protection doesn't alway work" eisuke says

"I agree, plus you would look cute pregnant" baba says

"Okay 1, i'm not pregnant and since when did swollen feet and extreme weight gain become cute?"

"Hey pretty lady, i'm not saying anyone can pull it off but i know you probably can"

"Soryu, now would be the time to use your gun" i say and the waitresses bring in the food

"Stop picking on her or it'll end badly and she's right she cant be pregnant because we decided to wait until we get married" and the moment he says that ota and baba choke on their drink and eisuke just laughs like a maniac with the rest of the girls giggling like he just told the funniest joke in the damn universe.

"You two are deciding to wait before marriage?" Mamoru asks and it feels like it's the first time he has ever participated in a conversation

"Yes" Soryu answers the least bit interested

"Hah, well you must be blind because look at this kid, she's somethin else and u wouldn't last more than a week" he says with his cigarette in his mouth

"I'm doing just fine" Soryu says but he's ears are red, is he...blushing? Oh god he must be thinking about the lingerie incident god that's embarrassing.

" for now and plus if you're a thing liked our sisters you won't last either" eisuke says with a smirk on his face

"No she's nothing like her sisters, she's different I mean she's got curves in the right places but her sisters are just stick figures I'd pick curves over bones any day" Ota says out loud and starts laughing out loud

"Stop discussing my wife and have some respect, and what goes on in our bedroom is none of your business so stay out of it" soryu says annoyed

"Well it is our business now, I'm gonna make sure you two have sex before we leave for Japan"

" hahahaha has, NO" I say and start eating my soup slowly

"I'm serious, who wants to bet on this? I bet that they will have sex before we go to Japan" eisuke says

"I don't know boss she doesn't seem like that type of girl"baba says

"Thank you, no I'm not that kind of girl"

"Whatever I'm betting 15 thousand that they'll do it before we leave here" eisuke says

"I'll put in 10 thousand" Ota says

"Are you kiddin? Look at the kid she's smokin, I'll put 20 thousand" he says then they all turn around and look at baba and Luke expectantly

"I agree with baba she doesn't look like that type, plus she is a doctor so I trust that she knows how to make smart decisions" Luke says and j feel like his words have more than one meaning

" are you saying soryu isn't a smart decision foster" eisuke asks

"Maybe, that's for her to decide" he says and winks at me and I feel soryu tense beside me and I don't know why but I feel like I need to set like in his place

"Actually soryu would be the best decision I've ever made before and the sex, I'm just following my mom's footsteps and it was important in her culture so I want to respect that and soryu is just repeating my choice like the gentleman he is and if any of you have a problem with that like he said it's none of your business so back off" I say and I kiss soryu on the cheek " I know it's not easy so thanks for going along with it for me, thank you baby" some of the girls awe and the others just give me a dirty look and the boys are just looking at us like they are evaluating us and everyone including my dad's spies are convinced.

"Anything for you" Soryu says and kisses my forehead then looks at me with those gray eyes and for a second I didn't want this to end and I didn't want to be acting I wanted this to be real but j know we are both going a different way after all of this, I wish we would have met under different circumstances.

"Whatever, I still say that you won't last without sleeping together, I mean you guys share a room and it's a given that you are gonna see each other naked and also sleeping in the same bed"

"Yeah soryu won't last long even if the kid can pull through"

"Why are you guys waiting until marriage? It's not like righter of you is a virgin?" Oh god here we go we're having this conversation yet again

"I am a virgin, which is why is like to wait until marriage" as soon as j say this Ota spits his wine out all over the place and makes a mess

"Wait so you've never had sex? Not even anal or oral? How is this possible?" Baba asks

"It's honestly not a big deal, I just didn't feel close enough to anyone to want to have sec with them and like I said I respect my mother's culture and in their culture girls would wait I until their wedding night"

"Soryu, how do you feel about an inexperienced woman" eisuke asks with a smirk on his face and soryu looks as me with adoration in his eyes

"I feel wonderful" he whispers and leans in to kisses my cheek

"But she wouldn't know how to pleasure a man" eisuke says towards soryu

"Of course she can, just the fact that she's giving herself to me and I'm the only one who will ever see her in that way makes me the happiest man, and plus I can always teach her,right?" He asks me the last part, why is he doing this to me and why am I letting myself get attached to him, I don't know if I can do this for 2 more years, I don't say anything and just smile at him and go back to playing with my soup and the others start talking about other things and I zone out

"Arya stop playing with your food and just eat it" Soryu sad sounding like a disappointed parent

"I'm not Hungry"I whisper

"We should play truth or dare after dinner,it'll be fun"Ota suggests

"What are you ?12?" I say to Ota so I can avoid soryu gaze

"Oh come on it'll be so much fun, I'm sure medical school was no fun so live a little"

" playing truth or dare is living?" i ask with sarcasm

"Oh come on pretty lady, it'll be fine"

"Usually i'd say no to such childish idiotic games but since i have plans for these two lovebirds we're all going to play" eisuke says and suddenly i realize my dad's spies aren't sitting around the table anymore, where did those two disappear to? I decide to get up and go find them.

"Where are you going?" soryu asks me

"Washroom" i say and start moving but he follows me "why are you following me soryu?! I'm fine just go back to dinner" i say to him as i start going up the stairs

"I'm going to check on something" he says and walks past me, and he's going towards our bedroom which is where i was planning on going to look for the spies.

"Are you looking for them too?" i ask him and he looks surprised for a second then goes back to his emotionless face and he opens the door to our bedroom there is no one there, i'm so disappointed i thought we could catch them and get this over with, but then i notice something odd when i open the suitcase to get my toothbrush out i notice that things are moved around

"Soryu?" i call out and he comes out of the bathroom and all the buttons of his dress shirt are open, giving me a full view of his toned muscles and abs, ughhgh why god,why? What did i ever do to deserve this?

"Yes?" he says while he takes his shirt off and throws it on the bed, ohmygodohmygodohmygod i need to focus okay take two deep breaths area, he cannot see you ogling him.

"Umm… did you move things around in the suitcase?" i ask while trying to avoid eye contact, and he looks confused by my question

"No, i haven't" he says," but i might soon to burn those bikinis" he says under his breath

"I heard that!" i yell at him "what is your problem with my bikinis? You are obsessed, you know what if you don't like them you can cover your eyes" i say but he starts walking towards me with a dangerous look in his eyes and i'm intimidated by him so i start walking back and i keep doing that until my back hits the door and i have nowhere else to go, he traps me between himself and the door and leans in

"My problem is that i don't want other people looking at my wife like that" he whispers in my ear

"I think you're forgetting the fact that i'm not actually you're wife, not now not ever" i say and his head snaps back up and for a second i'm scared but i don't let him see that, he grabs my chin and makes me stare at him

"Let's get something straight arya, we made a deal and for the next two years you will be seen as my future wife, so technically you are my fiance and you need to act like my fiance if you want this to work and since everyone sees you as my fiance, i'm not gonna lets other people think even for a second that they can see my woman in ways that are only to be seen by me, do you understand?" he asks me in a low voice

"Soryu you can't control me, i won't let you treat me like some whore you own" i say and i push him and start walking towards the bed but he grabs my wrist and pushes me against the door harshly and grabs both of my wrists in one hand

"Arya don't argue with me, i would never treat you like a whore, even if i wanted to you're personality would never allow me to, all i'm asking is for you to just don't let other men see you like that, please arya" he says in a now soft voice and his touch is so gentle and i just want to reach up and kiss those lips of his but i know that that would ruin everything and they way he thinks of me and it would makes things in the next two years complicated.

"I don't know why you're acting like this or why you care but i'm too busy to go to the beach anyways so you can chill" i say and i push him away and this time he doesn't pull me back. There is a knock at the door so i open the door to see baba and ota standing there

"Come on let's go the game is starting" ota cheers

"I'm tired, so i'm just going to bed" i say but baba chimes in

"Oh come on arya it will be fun and we can get to know each other more, please?" he says but he doesn't wait for my response and just pulls me out of the room and drags me down the stairs, i hope this will go smoothly i think,not aware of the things i'll be doing in less than an hour.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so like i said in the last chapter, this chapter will be one of the reasons this story was rated M although it's not that detailed in this chapter, so enjoy and let me know what you think of the changes!

* * *

We have been playing truth or dare for 15 minutes now and so far two of the girls are half naked and we know how baba lost his virginity in very thorough detail i almost feel like i was there, to my surprise soryu joined us willingly for the game. I still feel awkward about what happened in the bedroom, we were so close to each other and now i feel my heartbeat raising everytime we make eye contact. They are playing the game on this app called dirty truth or dare and you are not allowed to choose if you want to be dare or tell the truth which is making me nervous.

"Arya it's you're turn...dare, okay give a lap dance and strip tease to the person sitting across from you for 2 minutes" ota reads the question and i look up to see who's sitting across from me and just my luck it's eisuke...ugh god whyyyyy?

"Pass" i say

"You can't pass! That's against the rule and plus it's no fun the whole point of the game is to follow the rules" ota says

"She probably doesn't know how to give a lap dance she just doesn't want to embarrass herself, eisuke let me give you a lap dance i promise it'll be worth your time" one of the girls says trying to sound seductive

"Who are you calling a bad dancer? I can dance just fine"

"It's okay not everyone can be good at dance especially since you're a bookworm" she says and flips her hair

"Well than you haven't been to after exam or dorm parties, i'm a pretty sexy bookworm and i'll prove it" i get up and pull a chair to the middle and walk towards eisuke seductively swaying my hips side to side, i grab his hand and he smirks at me but follows me anyways, i lightly push him down on the chair. Than the song buttons by pussycat dolls comes on

"Seriously?" i ask the girl

"Hey you're the one who said you're good at this so don't complain about the song and dance if you can if not than you can sit down and learn from the best"

"No id look in the mirror if i need anything sweetheart plus let eisuke be the judge of how good i am" by saying that the music comes on i start moving towards eisuke while moving my hips side to side and i undo the two first buttons of my blouse and some of the red lace is showing and i lean down while keeping my legs straight and i put my hands on his knees and this way he gets a full view of my boobs that are threatening to fall out of my bra, than before he can make a move i get up and turn around and start moving my hips and shaking my butt a little and i make sure all my actions are poised and sexy because that bitch is going down i drop down in a squat and i get back up slowly and i turn around and face eisuke and walk around the chair and stand behind him and i let my hands run down his chest and i keep going until i reach his pants and i can feel him taking in a breath, yesss but the moment i look up my eyes meet soryu's and he looks furious and if looks could kill everyone in this room would be dead, i can i already tell i'm gonna get it tonight,oh well i'm already in trouble so i'm might aswell finish this. I walk all the way to the front of the chair and sit on eisuke's lap and move my chest against his and he puts his hands around my waist and i start moving seductively and i let my hair out of it's pin and it falls around me in a sexy way and i shake it around but suddenly i'm pulled of of eisuke's lap and being pulled back to my seat by soryu and he pushes my on the seat somewhat roughly

"What are you doing?" i asks him really annoyed by his actions seriously who does he think he is i'm pretty sure i just told him this is none of his business less than an hour ago

"2 minutes are up and we should go to our rooms now it's late"

"I don't wanna go to bed, i want to play more" i say not wanting to go back to our room all alone with soryu because i know he's super mad at me and who knows what he'll do this time? He might actually shoot me

"Yeah sor let the woman stay, she's actually a very good dancer, did you use to be a stripper or something?" eisuke asks

"No unlike some people i don't need classes i'm just good at dance"

"Yes you are" he says smirking "I'm always available for a lapdance from you" he says with a confident smirk and i just roll my eyes but before i can say anything i'm pulled out of the chair by soryu and he drags me behind him and we are in the bedroom in less than 5 minutes and when get there he lets me in and slams the door after he comes in and he takes his jacket off and throws it on the chair and walks towards me angrily and i start walking backwards again, i seem to be doing that a lot today. My foot hits the bed and i fall on it backwards and he climbs on top of me

"Soryu? What are you doing? Get off of me!" i yell at him but he ignores me and just stares into my eyes and his eyes start traveling down to my lips and down my neck and lower than he stop when he gets to my chest and suddenly like something snaps in him he gets off of me and rolls over to his side without saying a word and i take the opportunity to go take a shower but 30 minutes later after i'm all done i remember i forgot to bring any clothes with me and there is towels on the towel rack at this point i almost want to cry but i have no choice but asks soryu for help so i decide to call him so i open the door a little so he can hear me

"Soryu" i call out and he shifts on the bed, oh i feel so bad now he was sleeping, he sits up confused than he looks worried and he gets up lightning speed at comes in front of the door

"What's wrong?" he askw worried

"Nothing i just forgot to bring any clothes and there is no towels in here so um could you please bring me a change of clothing please?" he looks relieved and it warms my heart how worried he gets over little things but it's probably because if anything happens to me my dad would probably kill him or could it be he actually likes me? No of course not and i need to stop daydreaming like an idiot before i get caught. There is a small knock on the door and i open the door just enough so i could get my hand and reach for the clothes

"Thank you, you can go back to sleep now i won't bother you anymore" i say to him through the closed door. I look at the clothes he brought me and i'm so embarrassed all i brought for sleep and undergarment was lingre or things that don't cover much and now i have to wear this and share a bed with soryu, but everything he brought for me is black, my black cotton panties with lace designs on the top and a black silk dress pyjama that comes above my knees i put them on and shake my hair a few times to dry it and there is a knock at the door

"Yes?" i ask through the close door

"Is it okay if i brush my teeth if your done" i hear stories sleepy voice

"Oh yes sorry come on in" i say and open the door to let him in and he goes towards the sink and starts brushing his teeth and i follow him and start brushing my teeth and i finish after him and when i go out i see him taking his shirt off and since he doesn't know i'm watching i stay where i am am and watch for longer and he takes off his pants then he puts a pair of sweatpants on then he slides under the covers and i walk out of the washroom and move under the covers. The silence is so awkward you could feel the tension. My foot touches his under the covers and i don't know why but i want to be close to him but i go against what i want and i turn around making sure i'm not touching him and try to go to sleep.

I feel soryu's hands moving underneath my pyjama dress and his hands are moving towards my breasts and he starts massaging them and he sucks on my right nipple and bites it a little and makes me a moaning mess at the same time one hand is busy massaging my other breast and the other is settled between my thighs and he starts massaging my clit through my underwear and he starts kissing my down my stomach until he reaches between my thighs and he pushes my underwear to the side and starts licking and sucking on my clit and before i could wrap my head around what's happening i suddenly open my eyes in bed breathing hard and i start to relax when i realize it was all just a dream and for some reason i'm disappointed, well who wouldn't be? That felt great and it was just a dream i wonder how good the real thing would be with him? Than i suddenly realize the way we are clinging to each other. Soryu's hand is warped all the way around my waist and my head is on his chest with his chin on top of my head and with his other hand also around my waist and our legs tangled and i have never been this comfortable in my life so instead of moving away from him i move closer and put my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat until i fall asleep and i fall asleep admitting to myself that i have feelings for soryu much to my dislike. But i will never let him find out how i feel and i will find a way to ignore my feelings for these two years until i don't have to see him again, that's what's best for both of us. I feel soryu kiss the top of my head and hug me closer to him but i'm not quite sure if it's real or just another dream.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys sorry for the late update but AP exams are here and i'm buy but i'll try to post another one this week, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **I wake up in the morning and immediately turn around to look for soryu but he's not there and it looks like he's been gone for a while and i can't help but feel disappointed.i get out of bed and into the shower, i let the warm water wash over me, i get out of the shower after shampooing and conditioning my hair and start drying myself and i don't fail to notice that there are extra towels in the bathroom, it must be soryu's doing.**

"Damn it, why am i so hairy? I just waxed two weeks ago" i say to myself, my mother was middle eastern and my father is italian so no wonder i'm hairy but my sisters are the exact opposite of me and boy are they lucky, it's the one thing i envy about them. I get dressed in a high waisted white pencil skirt and a tight white lace crop top with long lacy sleeves, and i make sure to have a white tank top underneath so is not seethrough , i wear white heels to complete my outfit, i never put this much thought into what i wear but i guess i really want soryu to like how i look i guess,i cannot believe this is what it's come down to. I do a natural makeup look and put my hair in a loose side fishtail braid.

I go downstairs and everyone is sitting in the lounge, i take in a deep breath and start walking down the stairs slowly and i can feel everyone's eyes on me, i look up and everyone is looking at me except the person i want to, soryu is reading his newspaper without even glancing my way, well that's disappointing but he's probably still mad at me because of the little show i put on last night. I walk towards an empty seat beside luke and sit down.

"You look nice, is there a special occasion?" ota ask me

"Yes i'm meeting with someone id like to impress" i say back to ota hoping that this will catch soryu's attention but he doesn't even blink, ugh come on! He's totally giving me the silent treatment.

"Oh? And who might this person be? He must be important for you to put this much effort into looking your best" eisuke asks with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"I always look good eisuke, wouldn't you agree?" i asks him seductively and wink at him, but even me flirting with eisuke doesn't get soryu's attention.

"Yes i agree, i believe soryu was extremely lucky in the whole arranged marriage process, most men aren't as lucky and they end up with someone like carolina" carolina? How does he know her?

"How do you know her?" i ask eisuke

"I'm trying to make a deal with her dad and i'm stuck with her until the deal is over" he says annoyed

"Hahaha i imagine she has a crush on you?" i ask and i keep laughing

"It's not funny woman! And yes of course she has a crush on me i mean who wouldn't? Just look at me" he says confidently and i look him up and down like i'm evaluating him

"I am looking, and i gotta say i'm not a big fan and i definitely do not have a crush on you" i say and i laugh and he looks pissed, i don't miss when soryu stop reading the newspaper for a second then continues reading again.

"Whatever, so you didn't say who you're meeting with?" he asks again

"I'm meeting with Dr. Ali Omar, he's one of the best surgeons in the world and he agreed to let me join him on an open heart surgery and take notes if this meeting goes well, and now i need to go over some of my notes just incase he asks me hard questions, oh that reminds me umm would it be okay if i asked you a few questions about open heart surgery?" i ask luke who is sitting beside me

"Oh of course,I actually just did one last week" he says as he takes my laptop from me and starts scrolling through my notes and he starts asking me questions on surgical procedures and i try my best to answer all of them, we do this for an hour until i have to get going so i won't be late to my meeting.

"Thank you luke, i have to get going now" I say as I get up and go to the nearest mirror to check myself out and make sure my makeup is okay.

"You must really want this guy to like you, don't worry you look decent" eisuke says with a smirk

"No, I look great, decent would be how you look eisuke and let's not compare because I would obviously win that game" I say and I wink and I can see him get frustrated and he just glares at me

"I think soryu needs to put you in your place and teach you how. To behave like a good woman" he says knowing that sexist comments like that annoys me to not point.

"Awe, how cute! I Like how you think soryu or any man could control me or my actions. if I hear one more sexist comment from any of you I will personally cut your penis off and sell it at the auction, after all that is what makes you a _**man**_ right?" I ask as I look at each and every one of them and glare at eisuke

"Umm… Somehow I don't think the kid is joking, I'd keep my comments to myself If I we're you eisuke" mamo says while puffing on his cigarette.

"Stop smoking indoors for god's sake kishi" I say as I bend down to grab my laptop and put it in my bag

"Jeez kid, can't you let a man enjoy a smoke? I feel bad for soryu" soryu looks up when his name is mentioned and he looks at me and i hold eye contact and neither of us can pull back

"Well soryu will thank me later when he's 80 and still healthy and also when we have many healthy children because you know smoking and drinking lowers your sperm count and also the baby will have a lower IQ" I say and I finally break eye contact with soryu but he is still staring at me and it's making me feel self conscious so I try to wrap it up and leave

"Okay well I'm gonna go and you're welcome for the educational information I just gave all of you" I start to leave but soryu calls out my name and I stop in my tracks and turn around, I hope he's gonna say he will take me there because I really don't want him to give me the silence treatment like he has been all morning.

"Yes soryu?" He looks at me for a second and he look like he's debating on what to say next

"Take one of the bodyguards with you, I don't want you getting in trouble because I'm busy today so I don't have time to get you out of trouble" he says with a cold voice and goes back to reading his newspaper, okay ouch that hurt but really, what else was I expecting?i gave his best friend a dirty lap dance in front of everyone, I mean I'd be pissed too especially since this is kind of shamed upon in his culture

"I don't need a bodyguard" I say stubbornly

"I don't have time to argue with you woman, take the bodyguard and don't cause any trouble" he says

"Fine" I say back but since he's annoying me I decide to annoy him back

"Hey Luke, you know you can come with me if you want to, I'm sure wouldn't mind and plus it would be much more fun than going alone" I say and I smile sweetly at him

"I would love t-" he is cut off by soryu's annoyed voice

"Foster is busy today" he says

"Doing what?" Luke and I ask at the same time and soryu looks flustered, he probably doesn't have an answer and he's been caught

"Auction related stuff" he finally says

"Fine, I'm going to be late tonight and I'll let the guard know so you don't have to wait up, I'll let myself in" I say and before he can say anything else I leave the lounge and get into the elevator

"I hope this goes well" because the one good thing in my life is my career right now so I should focus on that plus it takes my mind off of soryu and god knows how much I need that.

when i step out of the hotel im suddenly pulled back by someone and when i turn around to see who it is,a bag is thrown over my head and thrown over someones showlder, i kick and scream but non of that helped and a minute later i was thrown to the ground and then i heard the engine of a car starting.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry for the wait but the story is not abandoned so i'll try to post as much as i can let me know what you guys think of the story so far and enjoy

* * *

I wake up to a cold bucket of water being thrown at me, i try to open my eyes or move but i can't, my hands and feet were tied to the chair I was sitting in and there was a blindfold over my eyes. I start to panic and i hear multiple people laughing and i remember everything that happened yesterday but i can't think of who these people are but i know for sure they are mobsters because well...nothing screams mobster more than being kidnapped in broad daylight and being tied and blindfolded.

" _Who are you and what do you want from me?"_ I finally gather up some courage and ask them a question trying to sound tough, i can't let them know how scared I am because they will use my fear against me.

" _We are you're worst nightmare bitch_ " a man with a deep voice says and i can hear the smirk on his face through his voice.

" _That's awfully poetic of you_ " i say with sarcasm, oh my god what am i doing? Am i trying to get myself killed? Shut up Arya, i try to tell myself. Before i can say anything else i feel a sharp pain on the right side of my face, that's right arya this is what you get for being sarcastic at the wrong time and not shutting your mouth i tell myself. I can taste blood in my mouth, wow that hurt like a bitch.

"Shut your mouth bitch unless you're spoken to" someone else says, his voice sounds different than the last guy. Being the idiot I am I let another sarcastic comment slip out.

"But i was spoken to, he clearly wanted to impress me with his poetry talents" I say, and as soon as I say that I get slapped on the left side of my face.

"You think your so though bitch? When we're done with you, you will know where your place is whore" okay now i'm getting scared, what if they rape me? I mean that's not really mob style but i'm completely helpless right now they could do whatever they want to, so i shut my mouth and wait.

"That's right bitch you shut that fucking mouth, now we're here to talk about your husband"

"I don't have a husband" i say and almost immediately i get punched in the stomach and i can't help but scream in pain. My blindfold is removed after that and my eyes hurt because of the bright light that's on me.

"Now we can do this the easy way or...actually no there is only a hard way, you're gonna pay for what you're worthless husband did to us and to my brother" he says the last part with so much anger i almost shit my pants.

"What do you want from me?" i ask quietly

"I'm gonna use you to get what i want from the ice dragons and get information out of you so i can bring the ice dragons down once and for all" he says to me

"I don't know anything about the ice dragons, and soryu doesn't care about me, we're in an arranged marriage so it's not like he cares for me" i say that as i look the blonde man in the eyes and he looks at the man standing beside me and nods his head and the tall man beside me delivers a punch to my ribs and I cry out in pain.

"I'm not stupid, and I also know if anything happens to you soryu is going down because you're father is going to kill him for getting you killed, do you get where i'm going with this?" he laughs and continues "Now, I'm going to asks questions and you're going to answer me, do you understand?" I'm still in pain from the last punch, i'm pretty sure two of my ribs are broken and i can't breath, i cry out in pain again when i get punched in the face and my head is pulled back by my hair

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the blonde guy yells at me

"Yes, yes I understand" I choke out and he seems satisfied with the amount of pain in my voice, he roughly lets go of my hair and pulls a chair in front of my and sits on it .

"Alright now, why did soryu come to dubai? What is he working on?" I don't know what soryu is up to he doesn't tell me anything.

"I don't know anything about the ice dragons, he doesn't tell me" the blonde guy nods at the man beside me and the man punches me several time until the blonde guy tells him to stop.

"And here I was thinking you're smart, answer my questions and you can get out of this alive,now answer my question" he says again

"I don't know, I swear I don't know soryu doesn't tell me anything about the ice dragons, please I- I don't know anything I swear" I cry out

"Edwardo, take care of this bitch, I'll be back in the morning and you better have some answers for me whore" he says and leaves the room and before i can't react the guy name Edwardo starts beating me up so hard I fall of the chair and it gives him better access to kick me, I don't know when but I grow unconscious and when I wake up I'm curled up on the floor in the dark with pain all over my body and i grow unconscious again. I wake up to a sharp pain in my stomach and when I open my eyes and I can see the blonde man in front of me when he sees me looking at him he kicks me again and he looks like he's enjoying my reaction.

"Alright bitch i hope you have answers because i'm in no mood for games"

"Please I don't know anything, he just said that he's going to be busy for a couple of days, that's all I know,please" i cry out

"Alright well then i'm gonna have to force him to do what i want him to do" before i can ask anything he grabs me by my hair and pulls me to my feet and I can barely stand on my feet, I think my left leg is broken but he keeps pulling me until we get to a table with weird objects on it and he grabs something and puts it on my neck.

"Now this is a bomb, make one wrong move and you and anyone within 60 feet of you will die" he says holding up a switch and i'm guessing it's the remote for the bomb around my neck

"Now we're going to go give your husband a visit, you will tell him where and when to meet me and what documents to bring, oh and tell him to come alone or you will die, understand?" He asks me and waits for an answer from me but I don't have any energy left to speak but the next thing I know is that I'm on the ground with him on top of me and he starts punching me then he chokes me then suddenly there's something else in his eyes I can't tell what exactly but it looks like...hunger or lust. He continues staring at me for a couple of seconds then his hands around my neck loosen a little and I gasp for air but the next thing I know is his hands going towards my breasts he Grabs them roughly and starts massaging them then he rips my blouse open but before he touch me again I slap him with all the power I had, I figured if I make him angry he'd go back to beating me up, that's better than him raping me. But the slap does the opposite he just smirks at my reaction and grabs both my wrists and holds them above my head and he lets his other hand roam around my body when he reaches the top of my skirt he slowly pulls it up and be puts my underwear to the side

"Mmm I love it when a girls pussy is bare like yours, it's so pretty" he says but right before he could go any further someone runs in and from what I remember I think his name was Edwardo

"Sir the white foxes have some important information they would like to share, they said it's urgent" he says as he lets his eyes run over every inch of my exposed skin. The blonde guy growls and he looks back at me and growls again, then he grabs my face and gives me a sloppy kiss on the mouth but I close my lips so he can't put his tongue in and he just smirks at my reaction.

"I'll be back later whore, Edwardo do NOT touch her I get first rounds then you can have my sloppy seconds" he says and he laughs as they both leave the room and I grow unconscious again.

I wake up to another bucket of water being thrown at me and when I open my eyes I see the blonde man again.

"Okay butch it's time to go see your husband" he says and grabs me by the hair but I can't stand in my leg because I'm sure it's broken so he tightens his hold on my hair and pulls me by it and tears start to flow from my eyes and it seemed like I have no control over it.

"Mmm Soryu is a lucky man...you being his bitch must be fun right? Means he would have access to your body at all times." He says and he looks at me from head to toe again. " I've slept with a lot of whores but none have been as hot as you...you have curves in all the right places it's like you we're maid to be my whore" he says and he laughs again, he's really scaring me I can't believe that my first time is going to be by this guy and he's going to be raping me...I had so many scenarios on how the day I lose my virginity will be like but this is so so far away from anything I ever imagined. I already feel disgusted by him and myself I'd rather die than to have sex with him.

"Alright we're here bitch, too sad I'm not gonna have enough time to take you right now but I promise it will happen one day when you least expect it…" He whispers the last part in my ear and my tears start flowing again. He opens the car and shoves me out

"Make sure to tell him to meet us by the water...ALONE and he has to bring you with him and if he plans something you will die so chose wisely" he says then he shuts the door and they drive away. I look at my surroundings and I think this is the ice dragon's office, I start walking in but every step I take hurts like hell I finally reach the elevator and I rest my back to the wall, my eyes open with the ding of the elevator and I start walking out of the elevator. The moment I step out I'm met with a lot of eyes staring at me but I only see the dark gray pair of eyes that look so angry and cold. Soryu walks towards me so fast and grabs me by my shoulder and shakes me

"Where the hell have you been? Huh? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? I've looked everywhere and I've had so many people looking for you. You're father is worried sick he has all his men out looking for you" he yells at me...is he stupid? Can't he see my bruised face and the state that I'm in...shit j just remembered I'm literally standing in front of all these men in my ripped blouse and my bra is on full view. But soryu is so angry he doesn't seem to notice. "I told you when you left yesterday that I have important business and I don't have time to waste on your little games, I told you not to cause any trouble, DIDN'T I? HUH?" He starts shaking me violently and suddenly a sharp pain goes through my broken ribs and I let out a loud cry of pain and soryu immediately stops and it's like he's seeing my condition for the first time first he looks at my face then his eyes fall on my exposed chest and he looks so angry again, he immediately takes his jacket off and throws it over me and he give a dirty look to all the guys that we're looking and they immediately look away. Soryu turns back towards me and there is worry and anger all over his face

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" He says as he grabs me off the floor gently and carried me bridal style, his touch is so gentle as if he's carrying a bomb...oh shit that reminds me

"S-Soryu?" I ask but I'm not sure if he heard me but I can't speak louder because of my broken ribs but he seems to have heard me because he looks down at me and stares at me for a second

"Yes love?" He says that in the sweetest voice ever and his eyes is filled with sadness, regret and worry…and I can't believe my eyes but I see tears in his eyes...is he that worried about me? I can't get distracted I have to tell him about the bomb

"Soryu get me out of here" I say and he looks at me " I can't baby I have to get Luke to take a look at you, you're in pretty bad shape"

"NO, please you have to get me out of here, please Soryu take me somewhere where there is no one there I can't let innocent people die"

He looks confused for a second but then I point towards the bomb around my neck and he stops in his tracks and he looks angry again.

"Who were they?"

" I don't know...they said we should meet by the water in an hour or they will-they will u-use the bomb and everyone within 60 feet of me will die" I look up at him and stare into his eyes "please Soryu get me away from here" he looks at me with so many emotions in his eyes

"Okay I'll take you just don't cry anymore I'll do what you want but just don't cry I hate seeing your tears" he says as he wipes my eyes. When did I start crying? My eyes slowly grow warm and I fall unconscious once again...it's probably due to the amount of blood I've lost.

I wake up to someone caressing my face and I don't know why but for a second I thought it was the blonde guy so I open my eyes with fear and My tears are threatening to fall again but I'm met with soryu's worried gaze and I let out a sigh of relief.

"They're here…" Soryu says quietly and I can feel the anger starting to build up again by the vain on the back of his neck. He starts to get out of the car but I stop him by grabbing his hand and he sits back down and looks at his surroundings then he looks at me

"Please...please let me come with you" I say and he looks more angry now

"NO...you stay in the car Arya you hear me? STAY IN THE CAR" he yells the last part but I grab his arm again.

"Please Soryu, they asked for me to be there I don't want them to hurt you because we didn't listen to them" Soryu suddenly grabs my face and forces me to look at him.

"Arya please stay in the car I promise nothing will happen,okay? I would never forgive myself if anything else happened to you" he says as he eyes my injuries and then he leans in and kisses my forehead. I grab his hand again and he chuckles and he looks at me with a...smile? I must be imagining things

"Please be careful Soryu, promise me to come back alive" he looks at me and he kisses the palm of my hand " of course I will, I have you waiting here for me...in the car right Arya? stay in the car okay?" I smile and nod and he opens the door and steps out but he turns back and gives my cheek a quick kiss and he leaves and shuts the door. I close my eyes trying to calm myself down but when i open the door i see the blonde guy walking towards soryu with 2 other guys beside him. 3 to 1? That's not fair i think to myself hoping that everything will be over soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys, sorry for them very very long wait but I was actually gonna kill the story but I changed my mind so I'll be posting again soon sometime next week. Also I typed this on on my phone so sorry if there's any mistakes(well more mistakes than usual) anyways enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

I sit in the car anxiously waiting for soryu to come back, it's hard to be patient when you have a bomb around your neck that could go off at any second, but I know soryu won't let that happen so I try to calm myself down. I need to got to a hospital Because I know all that kicking probably caused internal bleeding. I know I promised soryu to stay in the car but I can't just sit here and wait especially since soryu isn't in eye sight anymore and I'm worried something might happen to him. I sit there for a minute weighing the pros and cons to myself, okay pros:I'll go see what the situation is with soryu, we can get out of here sooner and I can't get to a hospital and we can get his thing off my neck and now cons: someone will see me and kill me or soryu will kill me for not listening to him and not staying in the car. Hmm I think I'll die at this rate anyways so I might as well se soryu on more time before I die...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?! why would I want to see him one more time? No I can't be feeling this way.

I get out of the car slowly and leave the door open so it wouldn't make any noise and I start walking towards the warehouse since I saw them walk towards there. I get as close as possible and hide behind a wall and listen to their conversation.

" you're going to pay for what you did to my brother, you, you're mob and that pretty little wife of yours" the voice belonged to the blonde man who almost took my virginity… Maybe I should just go back to the car

"Leave my wife out of it, she doesn't know about any ice dragon business so don't bother her, if you bother her again or hurt her I'll kill you and your men like I killed your brother" soryu says with s deathly tone

" Y-YOU LITTLE...that's not the smartest thing to say when my men have you at gunpoint, don't talk about my brother, I'll kill you and your bitch just like that" he says and starts laughing, what's so funny about th- "you see this button here? I can just press it and she would be gone! It would be such a waste of that ass and that body but I'll do anything for revenge"

" i said don't talk about my wife, you're just like your brother...if he just listened to me he would be alive right now" soryu says " your brother deserved to die, I don't regret killing him whatsoever, he was killing innocent people and even children so I had to remove such disgrace from the earth and like I said I don't regret that decision" oh what the hell is he doing?! Is he trying to get killed?! Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and know it's too late to hide so I just get into a fighting position even though I wouldn't be able to move a muscle if someone actually decided to fight me.

" princess?" Oh my god I've never been happier to see such annoying person in my life!

"Inui? Where is everyone else? How many people did you bring?"

" the ice dragons are all here and mr kishi is also here and the police is in their way" oh thank god, I was beginning to relax but what I heard next made my heart stop and not in a good way.

" soryu oh, your time has come so I'm going to kill you and your wife will be next, of course I have other fun plans before i kill her or maybe I'll keep her alive and make her have my children and let her live through hell everyday" the blonde guy says and starts laughing but I can see that he's pointing a gun towards soryu and is about to shoot, I don't know how but I ran through soryu at full speed and pushed out of the way. I heard several gunshots and pain went through me...ugh it hurts like a bitch, that's all I was thinking about.i guess this is the way I'm going to die, saving someone's life whom I was forced to marry...way to go Ava you're the best.

"Ava, A-Ava?! AVA!" soryu's keep yelling my name

"S-Soryu stop yelling I'm f-fine" I say as I try to lay down in a position to stop the bleeding

"How can you be fine?! YOU GOT SHOT" I look at him and roll my eyes, I start taking my shirt off so I can put pressure on the wound but soryu stops me

" what the hell are you doing? Why are you getting undressed in the middle of nowhere with all these guys around? What did I tell you about other men?" Jesus I need to fix this guy, he can't let it go even in this situation

"I heard what you said but that doesn't mean I'll listen, for the last time I'm an independent woman so don't tell me what to do" I say and start to take my shirt off again but he stops me again, dear god I'm bleeding out and he can't stop being a jealous bastard

"Damn it woman, fine fine I know you're independent but I just can't let all these me-"

"Soryu?" I cut him off and he looks up in my eyes

"I'M BLEEDING OUT, so either give me your shirt or I'll have to take mine off, ugh this hurts like a bitch" he looks panicked for a second but goes back to being his calm serious self in a matter of seconds and he starts taking his shirt off.

"Here" he says holding out his shirt

"Sir, Luke is on his way, how's she"Inui asks

"Can't you see" soryu yells at him" tell Luke he needs to be here yesterday" soryu yells again and Inui scurries off. I try to work up the courage to press down on the wound to slow down the bleeding,I press down on the wound hard and it hurts like a bitch and I feel so weak and I start losing my vision

"Ava,AVA?! Baby please open your eyes, Ava? Sweetheart? INUI? Where the hell is Luke?" Soryu yells and I try to open my eyes by I can't, I can feel soryu putting pressure on my bullet wounds but I know if I don't get to surgery right now I could die.

"Sir, Luke is here sir"Inui said while running towards us, I was going in and out of consciousness but I could feel soryu's warm hands on my cold ones.

"Sir We need to get her to the lab right now"Inui says to soryu but Luke responds before soryu has a chance to say anything

"We can't move her, she's lost too much blood so by the time we get to the lab she'll be dead and she has broken ribs so they could puncture her liver, we can't move her far, I need to operate now" Luke says almost likes he's talking to himself "move her to the van I'll operate in her now"

"Did you say she could-she could die?" Soryu asks his voice cracking in the middle

"Yes, survival chances are very low right now and that's why I need to operate now" Luke says and walks towards the van. I can feel being lifted off the ground and having to gentle hands around me, I never thought I'd be the type of woman to say this but...I felt protected and safe. Soryu carried me like I weighed nothing and he carried me so gently like I'm about to break...well technically I am, I can't feel anything anymore but pain and I feel so weak,my vision goes blurry and I black out again but this time for a very very long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so I just noticed that my phone was turning arya to Ava for some reason so sorry about that and also please let me know what you think of the story so far

I wake up to the feeling of someone stroking my hair, I slowly open my eyes and try to get used to the light, ugh it's way too bright in here and who the fuck woke me up?! I look to my right and all I see is black hair, and I could recognize this shiny black hair anywhere...it's soryu, but why is he here? Shouldn't be with the ice dragons working on things? I remember dad alway got busy after an attack like this. Oh dad, what did you do to me? I've been running away from this part of my life for as long as I can remember, I dedicated my whole life to being the opposite of you and to saving people but you made me be with someone that was the opposite of what I wanted. Dad...I think, I think I'm falling in love with this man that's the opposite of me and what I wanted in a man and it's not fair, I'm going to end up just like my mom and I'm going to be hurt and broken and it's all you're fault. I'm so scared I-I don't want to fall in love with soryu I just can't, I've worked way too hard to erase this part of me and I can't give up by marrying back into it, I won't let soryu find out I'm starting to have feelings about him and in the mean time I'll try to get rid of a thing I feel for him. After my silent promise I take one last look at soryu with live in my eyes, but knew I had to kill that love because I will be destroying myself if I let anything happen between the two of us. I slowly take my hand out of his big one but he suddenly moves and lifts his head, oh my lordddd who looks this damn hot when they just wake up? Mmm it's going to be very hard to control myself from ripping his clothes of an- what the fuck am I doing?!

"Arya? Oh thank god you're awake" he says and he kisses my forehead and the kiss lasts for a few seconds, it's almost like he didn't want it to need or maybe that's just what The girly part of me wants.

"wait I'll get Luke" he says and reluctantly lets go of my hand and walks away. A few minutes later soryu is back with Luke behind him,mmm soryu is so hot his taller than all his friends and lord knows I do love the tall ones-whew it's getting hot in here

"How are you feeling sexy bones?" Luke was with a grin on his face

"Don't call me that" " don't call her that" soryu and I say at the same time and our eyes meet and we keep eye contact for a few seconds before I look away

"Let me see the chart" I say and I hold my hand out

"You're but the doctor here sexy bones, you don't need the chart because you're a patient" he says and smirks at me, oh you have got to be kidding me, well I was trying to be nice but I guess that won't work.

"Luke, you have two choices, either you give me the chart right now and apologize for making me wait or I'll have soryu here hand me his gun and I don't want you to think I'm joking because I'm not a funny person so believe me when I say this, I will hurt you and if need be I will kill you. Understand? So just hand the damn chart to me before blood is spilled" oh that was a bit more harsh than I intended it to be but I'm very cranky right now so he deserved it.

"Alright, geez sexy bones-"

"I said don't call her that, if you call her that one more time I will hand her my gun and you know she won't miss" soryu says sharply

"Wow you two we're a match made in heaven...here's the chart no need to spill any blood Arya plus you shouldn't get mad or move a lot" Luke says quietly

"Why? Was the surgery long? Oh my god wa there brain damage? You didn't shave my head did you?" I say in panic and start to feel my head to make sure there's no bald spot.

"Like I'd let him do that" soryu whispers to himself but I heard it, ugh how can I stop having feelings for this man?! Okay let's think arya he can't be all good, like he's good looking, tall, muscular, intelligent…so he probably had a small dick, yeah that's right soryu has a small dick, that should help- I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by soryu's voice

"Arya?baby? What's wrong with her Luke? Do something!" Soryu says in a demanding manner, geez can this man get any sexier?! Mmh,okay remember Arya he has a small- I'm pulled out of my thoughts again, but this time with Luke sticking a pen in the middle of my palm

"Ow what are you doing?" I hiss at him

"You we're out of it so I was making sure it was nothing medial related" he smirks" so what were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing, it's none of your business so don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong or it might get cut off" I say and I try to keep calm, I can't let him not he caught me.

"You are very violent, too violent for a girl, you should be more gentle and womanly"Luke says and hands me the chart

"Don't tell her what to do, she needs to be violent to deal with men like you otherwise you'd walk all over her" soryu says to him with cold eyes, but why must you do this to me? Like you can't...it's so hard to control myself from jumping you right now even if you have a small dick. I grab the chart and start reading it, oh my god… F-four bullets and the surgery lasted 8 hours?

"How many times did I go in cardiac arrest?" I ask Luke

"Three times, once you we're gone for over two minutes" he said quietly and I feel soryu's hand on my hand and just his touch made me calm.

"I see, thank you Luke it must have been a hard surgery"

"Oh so you know how to be nice you just won't" he says and he laughs while leaving and he shuts the door behind him leaving me and soryu alone. Soryu was still holding my hand and he gave it a small squeeze.

"Arya,why?" Soryu asks

"Why what?"

"I specifically told you to stay in the car, why didn't you listen to me?"

"I got bored?" I say in questioning tone

"Arya, you almost died! This isn't a joke" soryu yells at me and turns around, he takes a few deep breaths and turns around again

"Never and I mean never do that again? Do you understand? You can't put me through that again" he says and he holds me in his arms for what feels like hours and he kisses my forehead multiple times before I find myself in a deep sleep.

Oh no, why am I back here? What's going on?

"You thought I was gonna let you go without having a taste whore?" N-no not this again, this was over he-he can be real

"Y-you're not real, this isn't real i must be having a nightmare"

"This so no dream bitch but after I'm done with you, you're gonna wish this was a dream" he says and he starts walking over to me, he grabs me by my hair and pulls my head back and he starts touching me all over

"What nice tits you have, a slut like you doesn't deserve clothes" he says and starts ripping my clothes off and all I can do is scream. I can feel someone moving me and calling my name but j can't stop screaming, suddenly i feel a sharp pain go through me I think someone slapped me. I open my eyes slowly and there's a very worried soryu in front of me and it's like I have no control over my tears, I start crying uncontrollably and I feel soryu's arm around me he pulls me to his lap and holds me like a child, well size wise I kinda do look like a child in his arms. He starts stroking my hair and back and whispering loving things in my ear, after a while I feel somewhat better.

"Arya? Are you feeling better now?" He asks and I just nod

"Are you hurt? Do you want me to call Luke?"he asks again and I can almost feel the panic in his voice even though he's trying to be cool

"No, no I'm fine soryu" I try to calm him down but something changes in his face and he starts to panic again

"Why is your shirt wet?" My shirt? He brings his hand up and I can see blood in his hand, oh I must be bleeding again"

"And you say you're fine?! Is this you being fine Arya?! Stop lying to me woman" he says and grabs his phone probably to call Luke but grab his phone out of his hand and throw it on the other side of the bed

"What are you doing I have to call Luke" he says and he frowns at me, awe how cute.

"I'm a doctor remember? Just get me a first AIDS kit and I'll fix it" he gets up hesitantly and I start looking for the wound, what was his hand doing so code to my boob? The wound is right between my boobs,I try to lift my arm to take a look at the wound but I stop why I feel pain in my shoulders, soryu's back with the kit a minute later and he sets it down in the bed and sits right there

"Umm...you can leave now" I say quietly

"Why should I leave? I should be here invade something goes wrong" oh does he know what he's doing right now?okay you want to tease me? Well two can play this game

"Alright can you help me take my shirt off please?"he looks at me with wide eyes and that surprise is replaced by lust afterwards, he slowly unbuttons my shirt and I can feel his hands shaking, once he gets to the last buttons he slowly takes the shirt off and I'm sitting there with a very thin tank top in front him. Soryu takes a deep breath in and seems to be having a hard time wrapping his head around what's going on.

"I can do it from here" I say , after all it was just a tease, I try to lift my arms again but pain goes through my shoulders again and my face goes white from the pain.

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you" he says and he starts to take my tank top off it I stop him

"I-I don't want to be naked in front of you, this would be the first time a guys seeing me naked, well besides that blonde guy-"

"That bastard,he-he said he didn't have a chance to be with you! Did he touch you?"

"Soryu that really doesn't matter, it's over no-"

"So he did? TELL ME" he yells the last part and I can't help but flinch and cover my ears, ugh I've become so weak and I can feel a tear slip down my face no matter how hard I tried to stop it,ugh I hate feeling weak. He came towards me and lifted my chin up with his hand and he framed my face with his big hands and I could see regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, please don't cry Arya, I hate seeing the you're tears it means you're in pain and it means I haven't been protecting your happiness, something that I promised myself to do the very first day I saw you" he was while looking deep in my eye and kissing each tear away " I'm-i'm sorry I just can't stand the thought if another man looking at you when you're completely naked, I'm your husband so you're body is for my eyes only, I'm the only one who gets to see, the only one who gets to touch" he says and hugs my head to his chest and kisses the top of my head " I know it sounds selfish but just try to understand, I know you're a strong independent woman and you hate the idea of a man protecting you like you're weak but please just let me be there for you and protect you and your happiness" soryu says

"Soryu I don't hate the thought of a man protecting me in fact I'd love to have someone to depend on, for someone to be my rock so I can lean on him when I need to, I just hate the thought of a man thinking that he has to protect me because I'm too weak to do it myself"

"Then let me be your rock" he says in such a sweet voice and butterflies are set in my stomach, ewe butterflies and I can't help but blurting out the next sentence

"I hate butterflies, more like I'm terrified of them" I blurt out and soryu looks surprised and confused for a second then he chuckles, mmh even his laugh is so manly and sexy, damn you soryu

"Alright I soryu, you're rock promise to keep you away from butterflies" he says and punches my nose, usually I'd laugh at couples who do gewy things like this but I'm actually kinda enjoying this. Did I just call us a couple? But I promised myself to forget about the feelings I've started to develop about him, but I've never felt this good in so long.

Suddenly he pushes me down on the bed and grabs the hem of my tank top and starts pulling it upwards and that's when I start to panic.

"W-w-what a-are you d-Doing?!" I ask while stuttering

"I'm undressing you" he says nonchalantly

"I CAN SEE THAT I'M NOT BLIND"

"Then stop moving and let me finish"

"No" I say and I cover my boobs and hold on to my tank top

"Arya stop being stubborn and let me do it"

"No, just call Luke he's already seen it"

"So have I"he says with a smirk on his face"

"What?! When?"

"You think I would leave you alone at a time like that when you need me most? I'm your rock remember" he says and slowly moves my hands away, he looked at me for approval and I just nod. Honestly his words made me feel like I've never felt before, I felt safe and loved. He slowly takes my tank top off and it makes my long hair fall around me and soryu's hands freeze in the air and it takes him a few seconds to snap out of it and he stops staring at my boobs and looks away while rubbing his neck, why must everything you do make you look like a freaking God? He takes a few deep breaths and he starts to get a few things out of the first AIDS kit and he starts cleaning the wound, I could see his hands trembling and I have to say it made me happy that I had this kind of effect on him. He fine she's up and he puts my tank top back on me and runs out of the room seconds later i heard the shower running and I couldn't help but laugh, so cold showers do really work.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys so first I wanna apologize for any mistakes, I've been doing this in my phone because if I want to wait for a laptop it'll be a while and I won't be able to post and second, I've read a lot of fabrics where soryu is a virgin in them and I just find that really weird that a guy in his 20s is a virgin. Anyways that's it so I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think of it.

I look at the clock and it's been awhile since soryu's been in the shower I wonder if he's okay. Should I go check on him? No I promised myself...but what if something happened and also I could just take a peek at that body, wow that sounds creepy since when am I so desperate?I get up and walk towards the door but walk back to the bed and I do that repeatedly, ugh I can't make my mind up. Okay arya you're just gonna go there and ask him if he's okay from behind the door. I turned around and open the door but I suddenly crash into something hard and warm and the next thing I know I'm falling to the floor but I don't feel hurt when we hit the ground. I open my eyes to see a very wet and hurt looking soryu...and he looks so hot with water dripping down his abs mmh, ARYA SNAP OUT OF IT.

"I-I'm sorry, are you hurt? Let me look" I say and start touching his body without even realizing what I'm doing or what position we are in. I was sitting on top of soryu and it almost looked like the cowgirl position. I kept checking over his body to make sure he's not hurt anywhere and when I try to check his head for any injuries I get a little closer and bend down to see better and suddenly soryu grabs my hands and flips on top of me, he does that so fast it took me a few seconds to realize what he did.

"Dammit woman...you're making this very hard for me" he says almost like he's talking to himself

"S-Soryu?" I ask him and it comes out as a moan because my voice cracked in the middle and soryu takes in a deep breath

"Do you know what you're doing to me? I think you over estimated my self control" he says and his eyes fall on my lips and it travels down to my chest where my boobs are on full view because while soryu was in the shower I grabbed my blouse and changed into it since my tank top was bloody but the buttons on my blouse we're nowhere to be found because soryu was a little too rough taking it off. He eyes my chest for a few seconds and he sighs sadly and gets off of me in one quick move and helps me up and he leaves me in the middle of the room and runs off to god knows where. An hour passes by but there's still no sign of soryu I get up to go look for him but the pain in my leg stops me, I take my pants off to look at what's causing the pain and I go in front of the mirror, oh my god I have bruises all over my legs and a bullet wound on my left inner thigh. I take my blouse off too and stand in front of the mirror only with my black thong on, it's hard to find a place on my body that's not bruised. I sigh sadly and look at myself, I look so small and weak, I must have lost a lot of weight I can't even remember the last time I ate but like must have given me a shot for it otherwise I'd be passed out now. Suddenly two hands wrap around me and I look up to find soryu standing behind me and staring into my eyes through the mirror, I feel almost ashamed, the first time he saw me naked was on an operating table and now this, where we're you when I was looking like a supermodel? Seriously that is bad timing Sor. I lower my head down and try to cover my body with my hands but soryu slowly turns me around and takes my hands in his hand and with the other hand he cups my face and kisses a tear away, god why is it so easy to just cry in front of him? I never cried infront of anyone.

"Arya, you're beautiful" I start crying even louder when he says that, how can he say that when I look like this? Is he saying that because he feels bad for me? Am I this sad? Is this who I've become?

"Arya...look at me" he says but I can't, I can't elf him see me broken like this

"Arya let me be your rock" he says and he lifts me up from the ground gently and carried me to the bed and he lays me down gently and gets on top of me while putting his weight on his hands, careful not to hurt me.

" I know you think I said you're beautiful because I feel bad for you" he says and kisses my forehead

"But that's not it, I say you're beautiful because-because once you love a person you don't only care for what they look like on the outside" he says and kisses me on the nose and continues "you also care for what they are on the inside" he kisses me an inch away from my lips and I just stay there frozen "and you've gotten a mobster to fall in love with you in such a short time you shouldn't be ashamed of what you look on the outside temporarily, look at what you've done to me! Not just anybody can do that Arya, but you did" he says and kisses the other side of my mouth "I love you, so be my rock and let me be yours" he says and kisses me on the lips so gently I almost can't feel his lips on mine but the kiss last for longer than a minute and I couldn't breathe anymore and soryu stopped for a second then he started to kiss me again and this time he was more rough and soon his kisses started traveling lower and lower but when he got to my breasts I stopped him

"I-I this-" soryu gently kisses my lips and he smiles at me

"Don't worry, we can go as slow as you want but you just have to put a shirt on because I might not be able to control myself, and she was crying about being bruised and anything but beautiful" he says the last part to himself

"Hey! Well it's true I look like a bruised banana"

"Yeah but you still taste good" he says and starts to move on top of me again

"Soryu!" He gives me a sad look and gets off of me and goes towards his closet and grabs one of his t-shirts and almost forcefully puts it in me

"Owe calm down" he gives me a look

"You're the one who wanted to take it slow so I'm trying to take it slow, but in order to do that you need to be less attractive" he says and I look at him in disbelief, he looks at me and laughs " yeah you're right it's impossible for you to be unattractive" he says and I grab him by his shirt and pull him in for a kiss, I don't know what came over me but I felt like I needed to be close to him. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss, he bites my lower lip and I moan and he takes that opportunity and sticks his tongue in my mouth. I open my eyes in panic, I've never kissed anyone before am I doing this right? Like what I-I where should I put my hands? This is too much.

"Stop panicking" soryu says and chuckles

"I'm not panicking, I know what I'm doing" I say with fake confidence and that makes him laugh even more

"Okay well miss i know what I'm doing, you put your hands here" soryu says and grabs my hands, gives a kiss on each hand and puts them around his shoulders.i look at him kind of embarrassed and shy and that makes him laugh harder. He grabs my chin and makes me look him in the eye.

"I know this is selfish but...I like the fact that I'm the only guy you've been with and that I'm the only guy to see you this way so don't be shy about not being experienced, it's true I've had a lot of experience with women but I've never felt something like this for anyone so it's kind of my first experience too." He says and kisses my forehead I tried to kiss him but since he's too tall and I wasn't wearing heels I only reach his neck.

"I never thought I'd say this to a guy but you're too tall" he looks shocked for a second but then he starts laughing

"But you're the perfect height, I've always preferred short women" he says and starts kissing me again and the kiss seems to go in for hours until he pulls back.

"dammit woman...the things you do to me" he says then he carried me to the bed and put the blanket over me and he went to leave the room, but why is he leaving the room?! Now that I've let myself be happy for once why is he leaving?

"S-Soryu?" I ask with fear in my voice

"Yes baby?" He says without even Turning and walking towards the door like it's the most natural thing and like we've been dating for years but it my makes me happy

"Where are you going" I say more confidently and he turns around this time and smirks

"Why? Miss me already?" He asks

"Geez I thought eisuke was the one who was full of himself but I guess I was wrong" I say and I laugh and he laughs too

"I'm gonna bring you some food, you haven't eaten anything for 3 days now" he says and gives me a sad smile

"Take me with you" I say and I hold my arms out and he looks at me and rubs the back of his neck

"Inui is bringing the food and some medicine for your skin and since you don't have any clothes here yet" I get it so he's jealous? But I can't let him find out I think it's a little cute because later on he could overdo the jealousy thing

"So?"

"So? Ugh why are you so difficult woman?" He says and goes towards the drawers and grabs a pair of sweatpants out of them. Soryu walks towards me and puts them on and he pulls me up after he's done and makes me follow him. There's a knock on the door and soryu goes to get the door. Few seconds later a very happy looking Inui walks in, geez where does this kid get all this energy?

"PRINCESS, oh I'm so happy you're okay" he said and starts to move towards me and he forcefully hugs me

"Get him off of me before I kill him" I say to soryu but it looks like soryu was already on it, he grabs Inui by the neck and pulls him away from me.

"Did you get the things I asked for?" Soryu asks coldly

"Yes sir here it is" he says and holds out two bags and soryu grabs them

"Okay you can go now" soryu sad and Inui looks like a sad puppy but he does as he's told and leaves leaving the two of us alone again. Soryu grabs my hand and pulls me to the kitchen and once we're in the kitchen he grabs me by the easiest careful not to hurt my injures and puts me in the kitchen counter and starts feeding me the food Inui got for us.

"I can eat it myself"

" I know but I wanna feed it to you" and he kept feeding me until the food was all gone and then he grabbed me and took me to the bedroom and put me in the bed and he slept beside me.

"Good night"

"Good night Soryu" I say and I try to sleep but I can't sleep, I want to be on soryu's arms right now. A minute later soryu grabs me forcefully and puts his arms and one of his legs around me and it's almost hard to breathe but I like this better.

"What are you doing to me…? I can't even sleep without you in my arms, it feels like I'm missing something" he says and kisses my forehead " Arya I love you"

"I-I love you too soryu, but what about my dad and-"

"Shh don't ruin it, you just told me you love me...let me wrap my head around that for now" he says and I giggle. I wiggle a little to have better access to his lips and I kiss him and he deepens the kiss again. We stop after a few minutes, both of us panting and wanting more but I knew I wasn't ready just yet and I was thankful that soryu understood me.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took so long for me to post, but the story is not dead yet.i'll try to post again soon. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

(Someone asked when it's going to get steamy and it will get steamy but I'm still working on it, it's my first time writing smut so I don't know what I'm doing so just give me some time please, I promise it'll get steamy)

The next day I wake up to loud noises and people talking and yelling. I sit straight in bed panicked and worried that something happened to soryu. I try to get out of bed but I realize my ribs still hurt a little. It took me a few minutes to get out of bed and dressed in one of soryu's shirts and moved towards the door but I realized I should probably wear pants, one because soryu's gonna get all protective again and two my legs look like a bruised banana so I'd rather cover up. The moment I open the bedroom door I hear a familiar voice...NO,no no it can't be him. What the hell is he doing here?! I try to listen to what they're saying.

"Arya is not anyone's property she can decide for herself " I hear soryu saying " and even if she has to stay somewhere it's with her husband" he says while staring him in the eyes, ha so he's here to control my life again. I'm not about to let that happen.

"Arya...oh look at what happened to my beautiful daughter" my dad says when I come down the stairs and soryu rushed to my side when he sees me struggle coming down the stairs a little and lifts me in his arms and puts me down on the bottom of the stairs.

"How dare you touch my daughter?! I FORBID YOU FROM EVER SEEING HER AGAIN!"my dad screams at soryu, heh what is trying to pretend to be a good father now?!

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I no longer have a father" I say coldly

"Arya...sweetheart don't be like that" he says sadly and he starts walking towards me but I immediately take a step back but I hit something hard and I can feel soryu right behind me and that makes me feel safer.

"Get away from him Arya, he almost got my daughter killed"

"I repeat, what daughter? The day you made me get into this arranged marriage even after I begged you to stop it you did nothing but threaten me, the day I got in a plane I told you, you don't have a daughter named Arya anymore and I don't have a father." I say without any feelings in my voice and my eyes glaring at him. I almost feel sad for him.

"Arya...please I made a mistake I promise I'll find a better husband for you, in fact soryu already knows him" my dad says with a smile returning to his face and I can feel soryu tensing up behind me and his grip on my waist becomes tighter.i put a hand over his hand and give a him a small smile and he seems to relax a little.

"Well too sad you don't have any other daughters to forcefully marry off right?" I say

"Arya I'm here to take you home whether you want to or not and then you're going to get married to sasuke oh, he's one of soryu's cousins and he's gonna do a better job at protecting you" I can feel my blood boiling and I'm about to kill a bitch if he doesn't fucking shut up

" I think it's a bit too late sir, Arya is my wife now and she's staying with me" soryu says trying to. Control his voice

"Have you forgotten that you guys aren't married or even engaged yet? And you Arya you will come with me if you still want to be a surgeon that is" why this little bitch.

"Go ahead do what you want, soryu is also in the Mafia and from what I remember he has better and stronger ties with people than you do so I can find a job anywhere that I want so there's really nothing you can do anymore" I say to him and he look so shocked, it takes him a few seconds to realize what I've said.

"But you're not married yet…" My dad repeats not having anything else to say

"you're right we're not married yet because we're gonna take our time to know each other better because no one's forcing us to do this anymore and we both want this relationship to work. I'm not gonna force Arya to do something she doesn't like, she's free to make her own decisions and all I can do is respect her and her decisions like you've never done like a father should" soryu said coldly with a look on his face that could kill. Ugh I am so in love with this man, he knows the perfect things to say to make all my worries fade away.

"You can go now" I say to my dad and he just looks at me with only sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"Like any other father I just wanted what's best for my child" he whispered

"I'm not a child anymore and I don't see you as my father anymore so stop wasting time on me, don't call me and Don't watch over me and don't ever contact me or my family again" I say and I turn around and try to go up the stairs but soryu grabs my hand and makes me face my father again.

"Arya I know you're mad at him and I know you don't want to talk to him but he is your father, not a good one but he is still your you can't run away from that fact forever so just talk to him please" soryu said as he holds both my hands in one of his hands and tucking the hair behind my ear with the other, ugh I hate him for doing this.

"But-" he just give my hands a squeeze " please just try, imagine if something like this ever happened with our children in the future" I was taken aback, this is the first time he's mentioning be anything about the future a-and kids.

"Nothing like this will ever happen with our children because I wouldn't let that happen and I know you wouldn't either Sor" he looks at me with love in his eyes and kisses my forehead " of course not sweetheart, but he's a parent so don't break his heart." He says gently and I roll my eyes and nod.

"Fine but only because him being a terrible father lead me to meeting you" he looks like he just wants to kiss me right there and then but my father is still watching us.

"I'll be right here if you need anything Arya" he was to me with a sweet voice then he turns to my father "this is your last chance, use it wisely...and if you hurt her I will hurt you back" he says coldly and goes into the kitchen. I sit in the living room with my father in front of me.

"I'm listening" I say

"Arya...you remind me so much of your mother and I just wanted you to be safe and happy. I've always wanted the best for you."

"Soryu is the best for me"

"But he got you in danger"

"He's a mobster and I'm sure you knew something would happen if I come back to this life. It's not soryu's fault, he's the only person I will ever allow to protect me. If you really want me to be happy just leave me be, I'm happy with him"

"If that's you want"

"It is" I say and try to get out of my seat but pain goes through my body knocking the breath out of me and i sit back down.

"Arya!? Are you okay? How many times do i have to tell you to be careful?! Why do yo have to be so stubborn?" soryu says as he kneels in front of me, cupping my face in his large hands and stares at me with concern in his eyes.

"S-sorry…I forgot about the wounds" i say while avoiding eye contact but he tilts my chin up and stares at me.

"That's okay just let me take care of you, okay?" he asks me quietly

"Okay" i say and smile at him "could you please show him the way out" soryu looks like he just realized that my father was in the same room and i can see him getting flustered.

"Yes of course, i'll be right back love so don't try to get up" he says and leaves with my dad but my dad turns around and looks at me for a good minute.

"I'm sorry for not being a good father to you, you're mother would be so disappointed in me if she was here right now. Take care of yourself amore" he says and kisses the back of my hand and leaves with soryu.

A few minutes later soryu comes back and he carries me bridal style to the kitchen and sits me on the counter and starts taking things out of the fridge and i just sit there watching him.

"Soryu i'm bored" i whine and he chuckles and starts walking towards me. He settles in between my legs and even though i'm sitting on the counter he's still taller than me, i swear i'm gonna have neck problems some time soon.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, entertain me or something" i say to him and he smirks which makes him looks 10 times better.

"That can be arranged" he mumbles and gets closer to me and starts kissing me on the lips and his kisses travel slowly down my jawline to my collarbone while his hands are searching every inch of my body while being careful not to hurt my injuries. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me roughly but the kiss was sweet at the same time. After what seems like hours,soryu pulls back and just stares at me.

"I-I'm sorry...I couldn't help it" he says and rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm not complaining am I?" I say as pull him closer and give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you arya" soryu says like it's the most natural thing and before I know it the words slip out of my mouth.

"I love you too soryu" he smiles at me and kisses my forehead sweetly.

" have you thought about marriage?" Soryu asks out of nowhere

"Umm...well yeah, I love you and I trust you and that's what's important and I mean the fact that ur smoking hot helps too" I say and he bursts out in laughter, I love his laugh.

"What about you? Have you thought about marriage?" I ask him

"Are you kidding? I've even named our children, I can't wait until we get married,waking up next to the woman I love every day and sharing my life with her is something I never thought I would have the chance to do...but now that you're here it's going to happen and I will do whatever I can to protect our happiness" he says sweetly

"Wow...I can't wait for the wedding vows,that was beautiful." I say and he chuckles

"So you've already named our children?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having little mini you's running around."

"Mini me? First of all how many children are you expecting us to have and second when did you choose the gender of the baby?"

"Well I don't care how many we have as long as it's not less than 3 children but I want a little girl" he says and my eyes gape open in surprise.

"T-three? Three kids?" I ask with my mouth dry

"Yes I said at least three, why do you look like you've seen a ghost ?!" He asks surprised

"Three kids?! Soryu you know they don't just pop out right? 3 kids would mean 27 months of me looking like a balloon!" He grabs my face and kisses my lips to shut me up and smiles at me

"Babe stop worrying about it, if it's meant to be it'll happen and plus you will look beautiful either way"he says and kisses my forehead again and I just roll my eyes

"So what do you want to eat?" He asks me and starts walking to the fridge.

"Cereal and milk"

"That's not healthy, it's not gonna give you enough energy" he says and grabs some eggs

"Soryu...the reason I say cereal and milk is because I know you can't cook and I really rather not die in a fire you know?"

"I can cook" he says defensively and I just raise an eyebrow at him " well I can sorta cook" he says again and I just continue looking at him " fine woman, I can't cook! Happy?" Awe he's so cute when he gets flustered

"Yes I love an honest man" I say and I laugh " just help me down and I'll cook you omelets" as soon as I bring up omelets his eyes sparkle but soon the spark is gone

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"You can't cook, your injured" he says and I laugh

"It's okay Soryu, I'm only using one hand so I think I can manage" I say and make him get me down from the counter but he keeps me close and doesn't put me on the floor

"Soryu? You can put me down now" I say and I feel him inhale and kiss my neck before he puts me down.

"The things you do to me woman" he mutters under his breath and leans against the wall and watches me cook his favourite food, even tho I'm not a big fan of eggs but he doesn't have to know that. After a few minutes the food is ready and Soryu sets the table up. We have our food in silent but it's not an awkward silent. Soryu has his hand on my thigh the whole time and rubs circles on my leg. After we finish Soryu puts the dishes in the dishwasher and he again carries me back to the room.

"You know I can walk, right?" I ask sarcastically

"I know, but I like you in my arms better even though it's a damn good view to watch you walk away" he says and at first I'm surprised but after a second or two I let out a laugh.

"Wow look at the Mr. I'm a mobster and I hate women, you don't seem to hate it now" I say and I laugh louder

"You're an exception" he says and kisses my head lightly and puts me in bed gently.

"I feel so special right now" I say sarcastically but I smile at him

"You are special and that's why I made you an exception" he says with a confident smirk

"Wow, self esteem through the roof " I say and we both laugh

"I love you" he says and kisses me, but something is different about the kiss.

"I-I love you too...Soryu? Is there something you need to tell me?" He looks like he wants to tell me something but he stops himself

"No uh nothing, what I can't express my feelings now?"

"Soryu, I know you're hiding something from me and God help me if I find out if you are I will make you regret it." I say seriously

"Arya I don't want to lie to you but I don't want to worry you-" I cut him off and I exhale frustrated

"Soryu just tell me please, this is making me more worried" he sits in the bed and pulls me to his lap.

"We received a threat from the red swans and if they go through the plan lots of people will be in danger, this is all I can tell you right now" he says and lays me down again and sleeps beside me and pulls me closer to him.

"Okay, just promise me you'll be careful"

"The only promise I can make is to always protect you" he says and I glare at him

"You can't protect me when you're dead Soryu and you know I won't let you out that door if you don't promise me you're going to be careful, no reckless decisions" I tell him and he just smiles and watches me

"What are you looking at me for? You're supposed to take notes and say yes arya I will be careful and I'll be back here alive without a scratch" I say and suddenly I feel his lips on mine again. Things get heated quickly, Soryu kisses me with an urgent need and his hands are searching every inch of my body. His hands go underneath my top and he grabs my boob and starts massaging it.

"S-Soryu…" I say his name but he doesn't seem to hear me so I try grabbing his hands

"S-Soryu wait" I say but he still doesn't stop, I don't want my first time to be like this. With a bruised body and looking like this.

"S-Soryu" I say my voice coming out weak and that seems to snap Soryu out of it. He looks at me and suddenly there's regret in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry arya, I just couldn't help it, I promise it won't happen again"

" What do you mean it won't happen AGAIN? I like it and I want it to happen but I just, well I'm not really in my best shape right now" I say and I look away

"Trust me, you're in good shape" he says and I can feel the proof on my leg. Poor Soryu he's been waiting for sometime now.

"As soon as these bruises heal And I look sexy again, we can do it all night" I say and he starts laughing

"Easy tiger" Soryu says and kisses me " I don't mind waiting for you, whenever you're ready is good, don't force it"

"I'm not forcing it, you're hot and I will be hot soon again and we'll make hot babies together, we'll hold the bay part for a couple of years"

"Years?!" Soryu suddenly sits up

"Yes years, I'm not just gonna start popping out babies you know"

"Well, how many years are we talking about?"

"I don't know, 3-5 years and this is one of the things you don't get a say in " I say that and he lies back on the bed with a thud.

" why not? It'll be my kid too" he says pouting, wow I never thought he'd even want kids and now he's so eager.

"Because you're only gonna be a part of the baby making process babe, you get to have all the fun and I'll be the one going through hormonal changes and swelling up like a freaking balloon not you and I'm the one who has to pop that thing out of my vagina so I say this is my choice don't you think Sor?" I laugh and he starts laughing too

"Fine" he says " whatever you say love" he was and kisses me sweetly

"Go to sleep now before I start the baby making process"


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys, first of all I'm sorry if this chapter sucks(it was my first time writing smut so don't judge :) ) please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.

It's been two months since I was injured and my wounds healed up pretty nicely with a few scars here and there but most of them are gone and I don't look like a bruised banana anymore. I started working in the hospital 2 weeks after the shooting incident after begging Soryu to let me go for two weeks straight, even though I know he has people watching over me I still like the fact that I can work in the hospital.

"Dr. Villani!" Naomi one of the nurses calls my name while running towards me

"What's wrong?" I ask her trying to calm her down

"It's , he's I think he's reacting badly to the medicine we gave him" she says panicking, I try to think about it but I don't have a patient named Peter. I start walking after Naomi anyways.

"Who's his doctor? And where is his doctor?" I ask while putting on gloves

"Dr. White is his doctor but she's not answering her phone and I've pages her so many times." Oh that bitch, why did she become a doctor when she can't even be responsible for her patients

"Okay I'm gonna have to put a tube in, he's having a hard time breathing" she hands me the tools and I start working. Suddenly the smell of perfume hits my nose and I know the bitch is in the house now.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to wear perfume in the hospital Dr. White?"

"What are you doing with my patient" she says with her high annoying voice, this girl has had problems with me since day 1.

"Oh nothing just doing you're job for you, saving his life" I say while taking my gloves off

"Naomi please run some blood tests and find out what cause the allergic reaction and he has pain give him a dose of morphine" I say and I walk out the door

"Where do you think your going? And who do you think you are telling the nurse what to do with my patient"

"I'm going to the Chiefs office and I think I'm doing the right thing, saving his life which I remind you was your job"

"Oh are you gonna run to your boyfriend and cry to him about this" form day one she's been jealous of me because well the chief is really nice to me and we get along really well. he's not old like you'd expect him to be and I knew Ashley white has a thing for him which is why she's always has a problem with me.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I know that because I keep things professional, unlike you I know my limits."

"Yeah that's right, you're not good enough to be anyone's girlfriend" she says and crosses her arms, I just smirk at her and walk away from her and head to Dr. Armani's office to talk to him about the surgery that I'll be doing with him. That's another reason Ashley hates me, because there was a competition in who's got the best surgical skills and I won the competition, ever since then she just takes every chance to give me a hard time. Akeida and basma are always usually on her side and they do everything they possibly can to make my life miserable, but as long as I'm getting to work with patients I don't mind it. I'm just worried if Soryu finds out about them giving me a hard time because if he finds out it's almost guaranteed that somehow they're going to be no longer working with me. Soryu's become overly protective of me over the two months that we've gotten to know each other and it gets a bit annoying at times , but he's been very patient with me and the fact that I'm not ready to have sex yet so I'll be patient with him too.

Once i get to Dr. Armani's office i knock and i enter when i'm told to.

"Hi , sorry i'm late i had to help out with a patient but here's the research you asked for" he looks up from the reading he was doing and takes the folder from my hand.

"I wasn't expecting this until tomorrow" he says sounding surprised and impressed

"I had some free time on my hands so i decided to use it" i say nonchalantly

"Free time?! You work 60 hours a week and your on call for another 15 hours. Where do you find free time Arya?" he asks laughing

"Mark if you want the other assignments to be on time stop making fun of me and wasting my time and just thank me" i say and i wait there crossing my arms

" please remain professional this is no way to be talking to the chief of surgery"

"Bye , unfortunately you are a waste of my time so i will be leaving your office shortly" i say and curtsy and leave. I can hear his laughter even from behind the closed door.

I do a few round and go back to doing some research, i only have an hour left until i have to go home.

"Arya i'm doing an emergency surgery, scrub in" mark says as he's walking, i get up and change back into my scrubs and run to the OR, i wash my hands and enter the room.

"Gown please" i say and two nurses help me with my gown, gloves and mask. I walk over to the operating table and have the nurse read the chart to me and mike. MArk lets me do most of the surgery and he only would take over if he saw the need to or i asked him to.

"Okay arya you can stich him up, thank you everyone" he says to everyone in the room and leaves. I finish up and help take the patient back to his room. I look at the clock and it's now 1:00am and i was supposed to be at home at 9:00pm, wow soryu must be worried sick and he probably has everyone looking for me. Ever since i was kidnapped even if i'm a minute late he will start looking for me. I sprint to the front desk to put the charts back there but naomi stops me.

" , there was a man here who was looking for you...he said you we're late and so i told him you we're in surgery" oh crap soryu must be pissed

"Uh...thanks naomi i have to go see you later"

"Wait who is he?"

"I'll tell you later i have to go" i turn around but i bump into someone and before i can apologize i feel a familiar embrace and smell and i know it's soryu

"H-Hi soryu" i say my voice slightly muffled in his chest, I try to move away a little but he keeps me in place. He finally lets me go when someone clears their throat and we both turn around to see who it is and we see mike standing there with a weird look on his face.

"Soryu this is , chief of surgery and this is is Sor-" he suddenly cuts in and puts a protective arm around me

"I'm her boyfriend" as soon as Soryu sad that something in mikes face changes and he looks defeated.

"Yeah...I have some place I have to be so i'll see you later." He says and walks away quickly

"Really Soryu?" I say annoyed and I roll my eyes at him

"Don't you roll your eyes at me woman, I didn't do anything wrong" he says like a child

"Soryu I'm not in the mood to have this conversation right now" I say and I walk to the locker room to change. A few seconds after I get in Soryu walks in after me.

"Okay I'm sorry I overreacted but the look he was giving yo- wait a second is the a co ed change room?!"

"Yeah it is, can you leave so I can change"

"Wait a minute...so other guys see you naked?"

"Oh my god" I say pinching my nose " no Soryu I make sure the place is empty to change or I change in the shower. Is there anything else you'd like to know sir?" I say and I turn around frustrated

I walk into the shower area and close the curtain and start taking my scrubs off but suddenly the curtains go away and Soryu is standing there.

"You've been avoiding me the past few days, is there a reason?" He asks quietly and my head snaps up and I meet his eyes.

"I-I need to change so-" suddenly Soryu back me up against the wall and puts his hands in either side of me and brings his face close to my ears.

"Damn it woman, just-just tell me what's bothering you, is it something I did?" He asks me and cups my face in his hands

"It's something you're doing Soryu" I whisper

"What?! What am doing"

"You're turning into my dad, I feel like I can't breathe. You think I don't know you have men watching over me in the hospital and everywhere else I go? I tried to avoid you so I don't have to have this conversation but I guess you we're eager to get it out of the way" I say to him and put my clothes on. I sit on the bench to put my shoes on and Soryu kneels in front of me and holds my hands.

" I'm sorry you feel that way Arya, I'm just trying to protect you because all the mobs know about you now and they know that you're my only weakness so they're going to use you against me and I don't want anything to happen to you" he says and he puts his head on my knees and I start running my hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't get the image of my dad out of my head, please don't be mad at me for what I said" I say and he looks up at me with only live in his eyes.

"Baby I'm not mad at you, I just don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me" he says and I kiss him on the lips

"Okay I won't let it happen again" I say and put my shoes on and stand up "did you drive here?" I ask him

"Yeah, why?"

" oh I heard there's this 24 hour mall nearby and I wanted to check it out" I say and he smiles at me and holds my hand

"Of course, we haven't gone out together in a while" he says and we get in the car and drive towards the mall. Soryu kept his hand on my thigh as we talked about our day and our future plans with each other.

"Oh it's right here!" I say exited and Soryu laughs at me.

"You look like a little kid when you get excited" he says and gets out of the door and opens mine for me and helps me out.

"You can stop pouting now, where do you eBay to start" he says as he holds my hand in his big warm hand.

"I need a dress for the hospital event"

"Hospital event? What event?" He asks surprised

"Damn did I forget to tell you? it's next week and it starts at 7" I say and he nods his head " you're free on that day right? I want you to come with me and meet the people I work with" I say and he pulls me closer

"Of course I will baby, now let's go find you a dress" he says and we start walking towards the dress shops. It's been almost an hour but I can't find anything that looks slightly good in me.

"This is useless I'm never gonna find anything" I say as I take of yet another dress.

"Arya you've tried at least 50 dresses, I'm sure one of them looks good on you, how about that good one? That looked good on" he says and I roll my eyes at him.

"You're just saying that because it was all covered up and flowy. I'll look one more time before I give up, there's no clothes for my body type and this is why I hate shopping" I say and I start looking through clothes again and that's when I saw it. A red off the shoulder maxi dress.

"There's nothing wrong with your body Arya" Soryu says while sitting back down on the chair. I've notice that he looks really tired tonight.

"Hey Sor is everything okay? You look really tired"

"Well you've been avoiding me and our bed for 2 days and I can't sleep without you so you could say I'm really tired babe" he says and rubs his eyes. I felt really guilty, he hasn't been sleeping because of me. I put the dress back on the rack, I am buy it later.

"Okay I can't find anything, let's just go home" I say and he looks so happy, he immediately gets up and grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the exit. Suddenly I hear screams and a gunshot right after. Soryu quickly shoves me behind him and puts his hand over his gun, just in case he has to use it. The gunshots get closer and closer and now we can see the 3 guys that have guns and they're faces is covered with masks. I saw one of the gunmen aim towards a little boy that was standing in the middle and crying, he was about to pull the trigger but I sprinted towards the little boy and pushed him out of the way and luckily the bullet also missed me. I see Soryu running towards the guy that had his gun aimed at me and the little boy and he starts throwing punches and he took the gun away from the guy with the mask. In the next couple of minutes a few cops we're at the scene and they arrested the 3 men, apparently they we're here for a small robbery but things got out of hand.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I ask the little boy that was on the ground and I help him up, he suddenly throws his arms around my neck and starts crying.

"It's okay just let it out, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I say and start to examine him but he didn't seem to be injured that bad.

He says something that I can't understand but it sounds like Chinese so I call Soryu over to help me translate. He talks with the boy for a few seconds.

"He says his mom went to the washroom for a few minutes when this happened" Soryu says his voice cold like ice, what's wrong with him? I see a woman running towards us at full speed and she gets on her knees and hugs the boy to her chest. Suddenly she gets up and starts thanking us for taking care of her kid and I let Soryu do the talking since I don't know any Chinese. Once I talk to the police and give the information about what I see we start walking towards the car but Soryu doesn't even look at me and he doesn't say a word the whole ride. I clear my throat but Soryu just continues to ignore me. We get home and he just walks straight to his office without even talking to me. Wow that's really rude of him, what did I do wrong now? I wait a little for him in bed but when he doesn't show up I go to bed, maybe he just needs some space for a while or maybe that had sometimes g to do with the ice dragons and he's taking care of it. The next day Soryu treats me the same way he did the night before, he doesn't look at me or talk to me and it's getting on my nerves. Another day goes by and he's still treating me the same way.

"Soryu, why don't you just talk to me and tell me what's wrong" I say to him, he looks at me for a second then looks back at the folder he was reading. Okay he thinks he's so though? I don't think so and i'll prove it.

"Come on Soryu you have to talk to me at some point" this time he doesn't even look at me. I start walking towards him slowly while unbuttoning my top, I stand right between government his legs and let my blouse fall off leave me in a sexy lacy bra. Soryu looks up with his eyes wide but it only takes him a few second to put on his poker face. I start I bottoming my jeans and slowly pull them down, this time soryu's eyes follow my every move. I take off the pants and throw them behind me, I start I clasping my bra and now I had soryu's full attention. I took my bra off and let it slide town my shoulders and I threw it right beside my pants behind me. I hear Soryu take in a deep breath, his eyes taking in the view in front of him. I slowly lower myself down and get on my knees in front of him and start rubbing his legs in a seductive way.

"Come on, talk to me" I say to him but he remains quiet. I start unbuckling his belt and and I pull his pants down slowly until they hit the ground, leaving him in his boxers. I start rubbing my hand on his dick and he takes in a sharp breath.

"Come on tell me what's bothering you" I say to him and he just grabs my shoulders.

"Your recklessness and stubbornness, you promised me you wouldn't do anything like that again and you throw yourself in front of a bullet" he says angrily. I take his dick out and move my hand up and down and Soryu takes in another deep breath. I start licking his length up and down slowly and I put my mouth around him and start sucking. He fists his hands in my hair and pulls my head further down on his crotch and I try to control my 's so big, he's not even halfway I and I'm already gagging. He starts moving his hips at the same time as I'm moving my head up and down causing him to hit the back of my throat furiously. I have trouble breathing but Soryu keeps my head down, I try to breathe through my nose to calm myself down. I tap soryu's leg twice and that seems to snap him out of it, he slows down and pulls my head up.

"Mmm sorry Arya, didn't mean to do that, you okay?" he says and I just smile at him and lowers my head down again a me he just gets my hair out of my face and let's me move up and down on him, I start sucking and playing with his balls and I can tell he's close. A few minutes later he cums in my mouth and I try to swallow all of it but some of it comes down to the from the side of my mouth but Soryu wipes it off with his thumb and puts his thumb in my mouth and I suck it clean. A few seconds pass by and Soryu carries me to the bedroom and lays me down in bed and covers me with blankets.

"That was amazing Arya, thank you" he says and kisses me on the forehead " but please never do that again" he says his face going back to a serious expression.

"You didn't like it? Okay I guess I'll scratch oral sex out" I say trying to change the mood but Soryu just keeps staring at me with a stern look.

"Soryu I couldn't let the kid die, I had to do something" I say, he kisses me again and again

"I know baby, I know but just let me take care of things next time, okay?"

"I won't promise you, but I promise to try" I say and kisses me again

"I guess that's the best deal I can get" he says and I nod laughing.

"You want me to return the favour?" He says and starts kissing his way down but I put my hands on his shoulder blades and stop him.

"U-umm I-I think w-we should w-wait for now" I say stuttering and Soryu looks up at me and strokes my thigh.

"Okay baby, take your time there's no pressure okay Arya?" He says even though I've heard all about soryu's past female friends from baba and Ota and I know it must be hard for him to not have his needs fulfilled but I'm just not ready yet.

"I'm sorry…" I say quietly

" don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong, in fact you just did something that every guy dreams of so I'm not complaining. Not that I have the right to anyways" he says and we boat laugh Soryu pulls me to his chest and hugs me close.

"I love you Arya" is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting for so lob but I've been a little busy. The story is not dead since people seem to like it but it might just be a while. I've written the next chapter and I just have to edit it so it will probably be out soon. Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think!

The next day when I wake up Soryu's side of the bed is empty and cold, that's odd. It's 5 in the morning where could he be? I try calling him but it goes straight to voicemail. I try calling the office and it also goes to voicemail. I call baba and he just tells me he doesn't know anything but he hesitated and that just sounds fishy. Soryu better call me in the next 10 minutes or I will go psycho on his ass, I've been way too soft on him. I start getting dressed for the day and grab my research books, it's been 30 minutes now and still no news from Soryu. Okay maybe I'm overreacting, he's probably fine and is just busy, at 6 am…?

I pick up my things and go outside to wait for adam to come and get me, I'm so happy we're both interns at the same hospital. As soon as Adam shows up in the driveway I get in the car.

"Drive, we're late"

"Oh hi, I'm good thanks so much for asking and it's no problem I love waking up 10 minutes early to come and drive you to work your highness."

"my fucking God, hi adam how was your morning? By the way thanks for picking me up I really appreciate it." I say with sarcasm and he just rolls his eyes at me

"Is it Soryu?" He asks me after a few minutes of silence but I don't say anything and just look out the window.

"What did he do this time?" Liam asks with a serious voice " are you in trouble? Does he hurt you?"

"No, he doesn't hurt me but I'm hurt" I say quietly

"Arya, I'm always here for you and I want you to know that my door is always open to you, if you ever need anything don't hesitate"

"Thanks Adam" I say and I kiss his cheek before getting out of the car and walking towards the surgery I get to the change room i put all my things in the locker and go to the front desk to grab the files of my patients. I start doing. My rounds and after a few hours it got really busy because of a big accident and lots of people needed emergency surgery and I scrubbed in a few surgeries and before I knew it it's already been 5 hours past my 26 hour shift and I felt so tired like I was going to faint.

" to OR 3, to OR 3 immediately" damn it, can't I just sit down for a minute? I start running towards the OR and scrub in.

After the 6 hour surgery I was so tired I couldn't even walk straight and I felt like I was getting light headed and the next thing I know is that I black out and hit the ground.

"She just fainted!"

"What do you mean she just fainted? I told you to keep an eye on her, did she take any breaks?"

"It's not my job to babysit her"

"Ashley, if you did you're damn job she wouldn't have to do yours and hers and she wouldn't be on a hospital bed with 2 stickies on her head!"

"This is unfair,Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Get the hell out Ashley, you better be doing rounds and doing a good damn job at it or I will fire you so fast and not care what you're daddy is gonna do"

"Fine, I'm gonna tell my dad and surely he's not going to be happy about this"

"White, don't threaten me with you're daddy's money, I will fire you if I want to now go and do your damn job" I can hear all of their conversation between mike and Ashley but I can't open my eyes no matter what it's like they refuse to open like they've been glued shot.

"Mike…" I call out to him but my voice comes out really raspy

"Yes? Oh thank god you're awake"

" chief, calm down I'm fine"

"Why do you do this to yourself? I told you to take a break 8 hours ago and I'm assuming you didn't listen to me"

"They called me to OR 3, I had to go" I say and he just shakes his head disappointed

"Well you're gonna stay here the night and rest and if I feel generous in the morning all let you do some light rounds" he says and leaves the room before I can argue with him.

The next 2 days go by and mike still doesn't let me out of his sight and he makes sure I eat food and get sleep and that means Ashley's been more of a royal bitch to me lately. Today is the third day that Soryu has disappeared without telling me where the hell he is or even answering my phones calls and texts.

Another 3 days go by and still no news about Soryu, I decided to pack up a bag with a few essentials and move in with Adam, even if soryu comes back I'm not going back there until he gives me a decent explanation and an apology for disappearing on me. I spend the next week at the hospital and at adams house, it feels like the old times again. Me and Adam acting like stupid teenagers and going out late at night, we even play fun games at the hospital and I have to say even though Soryu being gone annoys me but I'm glad it happened because it reminded me of how close I used to be to Adam and how we we're always there for each other.

"Yo Adam, get you're ass in here and pick me a dress to wear" I yell out and he comes in my room a minute later wearing a suit and like always he's struggling with the tie.

"Come here, you still haven't learned how to tie a damn tie?" I ask him and start doing it for him

"Why learn when I got you? Although you did kind of forget about me but I can always count on Soryu to fuck up along the line" he's right, I didn't talk to him for a while and it was so wrong of me, Adam and I we're really close and I shouldn't have forgotten about him

"I'm so sorry, I promise i won't let it happen again" I said to him as I fixed the knot of his tie.

" okay let me pick you a dress now, hmm let's go with this one" he says and holds up a red lacy maxi dress that is skin tight and it has a low back and shows off a fair amount of cleavage.

"Adam, I can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too much, I'm better off not wearing anything."

"You didn't come to the party last week, but I did and let me tell you this dress would be the most modest one out of them all.

"Fine I'll wear it" I say and I kick him out of the room, I start doing my hair and makeup, I do a loose updo and a natural makeup look and I wear my nude clutch and heels.

Soryu was supposed to go to this event with me but he disappeared without even giving me a call or a damn text message to tell me he's leaving.

I look at myself in the mirror one more time to make sure everything is right, I spray some perfume and leave the room.

"Wow, you look hot" Adam says while walking towards me and making me twirl for him " you clean up well Villani" he says and I curtsy " you're not too bad yourself sir" he grabs his car keys and grabs my hand and leads the way.

We get to the party and start to mingle,I see Mike as he makes his way towards me and I smile at him.

"Wow I must say I wasn't expecting this from you, you actually look decent for once" I say and we both laugh

"Funny I was just about to say the same to you"

"Wow mike that was weak, can't even come up with a decent comeback?"

"Whatever, care to dance?" He says and hold out his hand for me

"Of course" I say smiling as I grab his hand and he leads us to the dance floor and a few minutes later I feel someone's hand in my waist and stops me from moving completely, I turn around and I see the dark grey eyes glaring down at me.

"Would you mind if I dance with my fiancé?" Soryu asks, his voice deeper than usual and Mike takes a step back from me but not before giving me a kiss on my cheek

"Good night arya, see you tomorrow" he smiles and I smile back as best as I can but suddenly I'm roughly turned around and soryu's fingers are digging into my sides.

"Oww" I whisper and he immediately loosens his grip on me

"What the hell do you think you're wearing?" He asks his voice harsh but I choose to be silent and I try to take a step back because I honestly am not in the mood to talk to him. He has the nerve to leave for one week without any warning and come back here demanding answers, I'm not gonna stand here and take this from him.

"Where do you think your going? Arya get back here" he says trying to keep his voice down, when he sees that I have no intention of stopping he starts chasing me and he's all caught up with me in 4 steps. He grabs my upper arm and starts dragging me behind him and suddenly we're in a dark room and he shuts the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I ask him

"I was about to ask you the same question, what do you think you're wearing and what the hell are you doing dancing with that idiot when I told you he's trying to get in you're pants?" I throw him but best death glare and try to pass him but before I can open the door his pushes me against the wall roughly.

"I'm waiting for an answer" he says

" you can wait all you want, I'm not giving you anything"

"Woman, don't make me throw you over my shoulder and take you out in front if all you're coworkers" he threatens me

" I'm not going to explain shit to you unless you tell me what the hell you've been doing the past week that you we're so fucking busy that you couldn't even call me or give me a damn message like ' hey I'm alive so stop worrying' huh soryu? What were you doing? Where we're you? ANSWER ME DAMN IT" he looks at me with wide eyes and his face softens

"I'm sorry Arya"

"Sorry? You're sorry? If You think that's gonna fix it you are very very wrong. What would you do if I disappeared for a week, huh?" I say and this time I open the door before he can stop me and I start walking but suddenly Ashley's voice stop me in my tracks.

"Oh you came alone? Of course you did, who would want to date you when there are more experienced and beautiful women out there, me being an example" I look her up and down, she's wearing a short black dress that barely covers her butt cheeks and it has many cut outs in it.

"Of course she's not alone, she's no ordinary girl so it's not as easy to find a man as it is for girl like you" soryu says while throwing her a dirty look. Ashley stares at soryu and he jaw drops, I mean of course soryu is gorgeous any reaction other than that is not worthy.

"And you are?" She asks in her flirtatious obnoxious voice

"I'm her boyfriend, soon to be husband" he says calmly but still giving her a dirty look. He grabs my hand and pulls me behind him. We leave the building and I notice he doesn't have a car with him.

"Are you okay to walk?" He asks me but I don't answer " Arya?" He asks again but I remain silent so he just holds my hand and starts walking. I can feel people staring at me and I can tell it's also bothering soryu. He's the jealous over protective type and I learned that at the very beginning of our relationship, he would tense up even if I guy looked at me and he thought everyone wants to get in my pans, I scold him about it but it never works.

my dress was backless and pretty revealing so I guess it's normal for people and especially guys to stare. Suddenly soryu stops and takes his suit off and makes me wear it and all his movements are rough but still gentle. He pulls me to him and wraps a hand around me, I realize we're going towards the hotel instead of his apartment but I remember my deal and I'm not going to stay with him at least until he gives me a good explanation.

"I'm not staying with you" I say and his head snaps up and he glares at me

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I moved back in with Adam so I'm not going anywhere with you" I say serious

"The fuck you did, you're not going anywhere, if you're going somewhere it's with me by your side otherwise your not going anywhere so stop being stubborn, and tomorrow i'm taking you to get your stuff back from Adams place and I'm taking you back to ours and right now we're going to the hotel and that's that" he says or more like he orders

"I'm not your little puppet and you can't control me so you go back to where you were for the past week and I'll go back to my place" I say and I turn around but suddenly I'm over soryu's shoulders and he squeezes my butt really hard when I try to get down.

"Stop moving or you won't be able to sit on your ass for a week, you're already in trouble" he says and starts walking.

He walks into the penthouse and ignores all the curious eyes on us and walks up the stairs, he opens the door to the suite and throws me on the bed. I try to scramble out of bed but before I can get far he grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed.

"Explain" he says through his teeth trying to keep his voice down and waits for my answer but I didn't give him one so he slams a hand beside my head and with the other he runs his hand through his hair a few times.

"Arya you better explain and you better explain now" his words are harsh but I still don't say anything and he loses patience. He grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me to my feet and slams me into the wall and he puts his leg in between my thighs and I'm hiked up on his knee so my feet are off the ground.

"You're not gonna talk? Woman why are you so stubborn?"

"Where we're you for the past week?" I ask

"Taking care of business" he says

"Why didn't you tell me you we're going to be gone for a week?"

"Woman stop asking questions, I'm here aren't I?"

"Well until you're ready to explain to me why you were gone, I'll be at adams" I say and I try to get out of his grasp but he pushes me further into the wall, I feel like bones are going to get crushed. I hear him breathing really fast but I can see he's trying to calm himself down.

"Baby please just try to understand, I can't tell you because it will put you in more danger so please don't ask again" he says and he kisses my temple and he moves to my lips and starts kissing me hungrily. The kisses seem to go on forever and he doesn't let me take a breath until I begin to feel light headed, he moves down to my kissing and biting my neck and I have to stop myself from moaning, I can't let him get away with this.

"Soryu stop" I say as try to steady my breathing again but he doesn't stop and he continues kissing me. I feel one of his hands leave the wall and roam around my body and stops around my waist and he pulls me closer.

"Soryu stop it" I say and it comes out so weak, I sound weak, something I promised myself I'd never be. I don't know where I get the power from but i push him away with all my might and he moves just enough that I fall off his knee that was keeping me up and I step back and stare him down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my wife?" He says in an amused tone, oh so he thinks this is funny?

"You think this is funny? Tell me where you disappeared for a week" suddenly his face turns cold again

"Arya, I told you it's not important so drop it now" he says harshly

"I see, well when you're ready to tell me you know where to find me" I say coolly and walk out of the room.

"Arya, goddamn it woman" he says and he runs his fingers through his hair roughly " why are you so difficult? Just let it go, it's not important"

I continue walking down the stairs but he grabs my wrist and stops me

"It's important to me, the one thing I want in a relationship is trust and that you share everything with me and if you can't do that it's best for us to just go our separate ways right now before we waste anymore time." I say and I snatch my hand back from his grip and continue walking down the stairs until I reach the penthouse lounge where everyone is sitting and observing us carefully.

When soryu notices everyone staring at us he grabs my hand roughly and pulls me behind him and he drags me out of the lounge and into the hallway.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you just please don't ever talk about breaking up again Arya, I'm serious" he says dead serious while he stares into my eyes like he's reading me.

"As long as you trust me I won't have to leave you so now tell me, where did you disappear, why did you disappear and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Okay I'll tell you...as soon as we get back to the lounge" I roll my eyes, he's just trying to kill time.

"Right now soryu" he runs his hand through his hair for the 100th time today and he says something under his breath.

"What are you saying? Soryu talk to me" I say in a soothing voice

"It's nothing, they just want me to take over a few mobs and I'm not going to be able to be here with you all the time and innocent people might be involved in it too and it's bothering me. Baby it has nothing to do with you but if I give you the details you won't be safe anymore" he says, I'm having a hard time believing this, it doesn't sound like the truth and I know he's not telling me everything but maybe he's right, it's better if I don't know the details.

"Okay, but if I find out that you lied to me I will leave your ass soryu and you know I'm not joking"


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, okay so first of all I'm very sorry for not updating but the story is NOT dead, I've just been very busy and now I'm starting to find more time but this is a suuuper long one so it'll last a while. I'm thinking about writing another series of this in the future so keep an eye out and let me know how you liked this and what you wanna see more of and I might just add it in!

When we walked inside, people crowded soryu and i all around to the point where I couldn't see soryu anymore, my sisters came to me and started fussing over how good I look and for once I was happy being surrounded by them.

My father came towards me and kissed my forehead, even though I was still a little mad at him I let him and gave him a small hug, if you could call it that.

Soryu looked bored but his mobster impassive mobster face was on, god he looked so hot I just wanna take him home and take his clothes off and I want him to fu-

"Aria?aria?" Adam called me

"Huh?what?why are you yelling?"

"Because you were to busy drooling over your guy, I just thought you might not wanna have people see you in that state" he says laughing at what he said like he's so fucking funny

"I wasn't drooling, I don't have to because it's all mine and I can have it anytime I want" I said sticking my tongue out. Before Adam could say anything else a really tall slim blonde girl ran towards soryu and threw her hands around soryu's shoulder, she was at least 6 feet tall and with her heels she looked almost as tall as soryu. Her throwing himself at soryu wasn't that surprising, it happens all the time but what surprised me is the fact that soryu didn't tense up or try to push her away in fact he broke out in a smile and hugged her back like he never wanted to let go. Well my heart feels like it's been broken to a thousand pieces but I know I'm over reacting and I never want to be one of those crazy girlfriends that question everything and everyone. I decided to distract myself so it wouldn't bother me as much even though the thought of another woman touching soryu like that bothered me I still tried to push those thoughts away.

About an hour later I was talking to one of the guys from my dads mob and I realized he was the one from the time when I snuck out of the house and when I came back he saw me but just before the other Gaurds could see me he hid us inside the closet and when it was clear he took me to my room, he saved me from a lecture from my dad, after that we sometimes trained together at night in the abandoned stable because dad decided to make a bigger one closer to the mansion and we became close but I decided to leave home to study and get away from everyone. We were talking about it and laughing so loud and suddenly I felt a big hand sneak around my waist and a body press to my back, I knew it was soryu so I didn't turn around, I was mad at him even though he didn't do anything but I was still upset. The conversation I was having with Enrique died down after soryu joined and I know that's exactly what he wanted.

"Soryu, this is Enrique, he's a member of my fathers mob and we go way back" I said laughing but I felt soryu tense when I said we have history.

"Is that so? How did you guys meet?" Soryu asked and if I didn't know any better that was his don't fuck with me mobster tone

"Enrique was young when I met him, you were there with your uncle right E?" I asked him, I wasn't sure but he started his training when he was young and we that's why we name close plus he was really chill and our personalities went together.

"Yeah! I remember the first time we met, you had snuck out once again but this time apparently you had outdone yourself because your dad was really pissed that time. I remember standing outside the door and I could hear your dad yelling but I couldn't hear you and now I know why, because you piss people off by being calm, ugh it's so annoying sometimes, anyways" he faces soryu " missy here had stolen the lambo and went for a drive, for her first drive and I'm pretty sure she beat the car up on purpose but when her dad found out he went nuts".we both laughed at the memories but soryu was quiet, his face hard with no emotions. Suddenly someone called Enrique and he excused himself after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"How come all your friends are guys?" Soryu asked me the second Enrique was gone

"Here we go again, soryu I've told you before, I don't choose my friends these kinds of things just happen, plus like you said they're just friends and if they were more than that I wouldn't be getting engaged to you I'd be marrying them" I said as finally faced him

"Don't say that! Even the thought of you with another man makes me sick and want to kill, it doesn't help when your guys friends drool all over you and look at you like you're the most important thing in their life" he said as his hold on my waist tightened.

"Well can't blame them can you? I mean I'm gorgeous, smart, flexible, badass bitch and apparently I give pretty good blowjobs so why wouldn't they adore me?" I said and winked at him and the look on his face made me giggle harder, but before I could react soryu pulled me by my hand and led me down an empty hallways and pushed me inside one of the rooms and he slammed me against the wall and attacked me with his mouth. His hands were everywhere, they teased and squeezed my breasts. He got down on his knee and pushed my hips into the wall and forced me to stay still while piling my skirt up with his other hand.

"They can drool over you all they want but I'm the only one who gets to see you like this , touch you like this and taste you like this" he said and he ripped my underwear of and put it in his pocket.

He looked at my pussy and I was suddenly glad that I got waxed yesterday. I felt really embarrassed that he was looking right at my downstairs area so I tried to stop him but he just grabbed both my hands with one of his large hands and shot me a glare. Suddenly he had his tongue on my slit like he was savouring my taste. Oh my god that's so embarrassing, he looked me right in the eye and while he was making eye contact he sucked on my clit and my knees felt like jelly. It's my fault for being such a virgin, I should have at least masterbated so I know what an orgasm feels like, I've read about it in my text books but that's about it. After a minute of him playing with my clit, my movements were out of control, my hips were moving on their own to get more friction, I could feel the pressure building in my lower stomach and apparently that's the cue of an orgasm. Soryu put a hand on my hip and pressed me to the wall to stop me from moving.

"Don't move" he said smirking with masculine pride, and I don't blame him, he had me moaning like crazy in less than 3 minutes. Right when I was on the edge of cuming he stopped everything.

"W-why, why did you stop?!" I said panting.

"You can't cum unless I say so" he said with a smug grin on his face, oh my god I've never been so desperate and frustrated in my life.

"Ugh I want to cum, make me cum" I said whining

"Of course I will, right after you beg me and tell me what I want to hear"

"No way, I've never begged anyone in my entire life, it's not happening. I'll just take care of it myself" I said and put my hand in my clit and started running. Circles around it but I couldn't get that far because he grabbed both my hands again and looked at me angrily.

"Don't touch yourself like that, or I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you against the wall and I really don't want that to be how our first time happens so be a good girl and beg me"

"No" I said determined but he just smiled in return and I knew he was up to something

"Okay baby we'll see about that" that's all he said before he started the torture that lasted 15 minutes or so.

"S-soryu...ugh uhhh" is all I I could get out, I didn't want to beg him but I was loosing my mind, he would take me right to the edge and leave me there until I cooled down and do it all over again.

"Just say the words baby" he said as he started to the torture again

"Please..." I said a little bit ashamed of myself for losing it like that

"Please what sweetheart?" He looked up and smiled

"...Please let me cum soryu" right after I said that he sucked hard on my clit and the pressure that was building up in my stomach was burning with pleasure now. My body was shaking like cray and I was moaning so loud after what felt like hours I came back to my senses.

Soryu got up, he was towering over me by a lot even though I was in heels. He helped me pull my skirt down and fix my hair so i didn't look thoroughly fucked.

" god you look so beautiful when you cum, I promise I'm gonna make you cum like that everyday" he said and he kissed me on the lips, I could still taste myself on him and surprisingly I found it kinda hot. I was still mad at him though, he made me beg and I didn't like begging so now I have to get revenge so I pulled my skirt up high enough so it wouldn't touch the ground.

I turned him around and switched places so he was the one against the wall now. I got down on my knees in front of him and he was hard, I knew by the tent that was pitching in his pants. I unzipped his pants and rubbed him through his boxers for a little bit and he was groaning.

"Are you gonna do it or not Aria?" He asked frustrated and impatient

I pulled his boxers down and like last time I was still surprised by how big he was, that's definitely going to hurt when we have sex for the first time.

"Aria baby, you can't pull my pants down and stare at it...what are you thinking about?" He asked sounding less annoyed, like he could read my mind.

"I...I just, I was thinking that it's probably going to hurt a lot the first time we have sex because I've never had sex before and I don't even masterbate or use tampons and like it's nothing wrong with that because it's normal for some women when their hymen brea-" his eyes softened and looked at me with love.

"Baby don't worry about it, as much as I love the fact that you've never been with another man and knowing that I'm the only one that that will ever get to see this beautiful side of you and touch you like this I'm nervous too but I promise I would never hurt you okay?we don't have to rush things and we can stop whenever you want, you just she to say the words okay?" I just nodded and tried to pay attention to his boner in front of me. I started stroking it slowly up and down and paying more attention to the slit until there was some precum and I leaned down and licked it off and I swallowed it while looking him in the eyes and he growled, god I loved it when he did that. I slowly ran my tongue down the underside of his cock along the vein and he hissed, he was trying really hard not to loose control, we'll see about that. I bobbed my head up and down obviously not able to take the whole thing or even half of it so I grabbed the back of his legs and tried to force more down my throats whole relaxing my throat as best as I could.

"Uhh...Aria, mmmf yeah that's it baby, oh fuck" man I felt so powerful, I feel like a queen right now and his pleasure is in my hands, well technically in my mouth. When he was close to cumming I slowed down and started running my tongue up and down his full length, and when his orgasm was slowed down enough I took him in my mouth again this time taking him deeper, I almost had 2/3 of him in my mouth, when he was really close I pulled off again and he grunted.

"Aria, what the fuck?!" He asked frustrated

"Sorry baby, just giving you a taste of your own medicine, now say please" I said and I smile up at him while slowly stroking his length.

"No, Aria if you think I'm going to beg you, it's not going to happen so be a good girl and get your mouth back on and finish what you started"

"Okay...after you say please" I said and he growled

"Aria I'm trying really hard not to lose it and get rough with you baby so don't tempt me" he said through clenched teeth because I started to play with his balls. I took him deeper this time while also playing with his balls I felt him twitching and I pulled back before Soryu could tighten his hold on my hair and he growled in frustration. His dick was twitching, wow that was a close one, one more second and he would have came.

"All you have to do is say the word baby" I whispered

"No"

"Okay, well I guess I should be getting back to the party" I said and I got up from my knees and diced my dress, Soryu was looking at me in shock and disbelief. I was one step away from the door.

"Aria get back here and finish this before I fuck you so hard against that door that you wouldn't be able to walk for days" he said and for a second I thought he was gonna do it.

"I said I will, right after you say please"

"I'm a man, I can't beg you and I won't"

"Wow Soryu this is not 20s so either you get over it and say please or I'm leaving"

"I'm not begging you" he said frustrated

"Okay well, I'll see you out there" I said and I winked at him before opening the door only to be pulled back inside the closet and have the door slammed. He had me pinned to the door, my front was pressed against the door and his front was pressed to my back.

"Fine...please" he said and I could barely hear it

"Please what?" I repeated his same words

"No baby that's all you're getting" he said and he pulled my down and pushed his way inside my mouth. He was doing all the work, my head was against the wall and he was in front of me so I couldn't pull back, he had his fists in my hair so tight i was in pain but I liked it, he used my hair to guide my head up and down his length and every time he pushed deeper and deeper and I couldn't help but gag, the second I felt like I couldn't breath anymore Soryu loosed his grip a little and let me up to breath.

"God you look so hot with your mouth on me, fuck how did I get so lucky" he said before he pushed himself down my throats again and this time my nose was touching the base, I had all of him in my mouth and I was gagging a little.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck I'm gonna cum Aria I'm coming" he said as a warning and he loosened his grip so I could pull back and not swallow if I didn't want to, I found it kinda sweet that he was still thinking about these kinds of things. Instead of pulling back I looked up at him and played with his balls and he threw his head back and groaned but like he didn't want to miss anything he forced himself to look back down at me and I felt him twitching, he came with a grunt while making eye contact with me. Holy shit, how many times is he going to cum, I swallowed everything as best as I could but I was coughing and trying to catch my breath. Soryu pulled my up to my legs and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, god you're so hot I'm already hard again, fuck you're so beautiful" he whispered while tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Once my breathing was normal again I looked up at him, my throat was a little sore and I needed water my throats was so dry.

"I need water "I said my voice raspy he nodded and fixed my dress and my hair and guided me out of the closet. He took me to the bar and got me a tall glass of water and gave it to me. I drank half of it and I felt so much better.

"I'm so sorry, I was too rough with you, I'll never do that agai-"

"Soryu baby stop stressing, I loved it, I love giving you pleasure I'm just not used to this kinda stuff but I'm getting better at it" I said and I winked at him and he looked relieved but still a little bit tense, so I put my hand on his chest and reached up to kiss him but I could only get as far to he jaw being in heels and going on my tippy toes didn't really help much.

"Don't do that okay? I liked it, I promised I'd tell you if I didn't like something or if it was too much okay?" I said looking up at him a little worried, I don't want him to be one of those guys who don't try anything new in the bedroom and I don't want our sex life to die before it fully starts.

"Okay, did I tell you how lucky I feel to have you as my partner in life?" He said and kissed me again.

"Yeah you mentioned something like that and how you like my mouth wrapped arou-" he kissed me again to shut me up and I smiled in to the kiss.

"Don't start again, Aria" is all he could say before the tall blonde from before came towards Soryu again and threw herself at Soryu again. Soryu pulled me next to him and introduced me to the blonde girl.

"Aria this is Chelsea an old friend of mine and this is my Aria, isn't she great?" I hear Soryu say in an unfamiliar tone, he was never playful in front of anyone else but me but I guess blondie over here is an exception.

"Yeah she okay, you always had a thing for dark features even when we were together" my heart stopped for a second, I knew Soryu has had tons of experience but I never thought I'd meet them. God knows I was shocked and a little hurt but I didn't show it, I didn't want her to think she has the upper hand or that I don't trust Soryu. I just smiled at her and she looked surprised by my reaction, yeah that's right bitch that's all you're getting out of me, Soryu was tense beside me though.

"Yeah well her looks aren't everything, she's gorgeous on the outside and she's even better on the inside, best woman I've ever met in my life" he said with a look of adoration in his eyes while he looked at me.

"You never liked short girls, now you're marrying one?" She said trying to give it all she's got, I have to admit it hurt a little that he liked tall girls because I'm far from it.

"Yeah well that's because I thought since I'm really tall, she should be tall too but Aria is just the right everything, she fits in my arms so well and I couldn't ask for anything else" he said, the tension was getting thicker every minute.

"Well the height and size difference can't be too good for your sex life" she said smirking and for the first time during this conversation I decided to say something.

"I think our sex life is just fine don't you think baby? I said as I ran my hand on Soryu's chest in a suggestive manner and all he gave a little grunt, yes that's what I was looking for. Anger was building in Chelsea's eyes.

"I'm sure it is, Soryu was a god in the bedroom, me and 100s of other women he's been with would agree" she said while looking at him all dreamy. Soryu tenses up and looked down at me quickly to see my reaction and gave my hand a squeeze, wow I knew he was experienced but a 100? That's a lot. I unhooked my hand from Soryu slowly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I gotta go check on the cake and greet some of my old friends, it was nice meeting you Chelsea, please enjoy the rest of your evening here" I said as I gave her my best smile, to say she was surprised by my reaction to the information she just recieved is an understatement. I walked towards Adam to find him with someone I never thought I would see again, oh my god, it's been so long since I saw him and the last time We saw each other I had hurt him so much and I can never forgive myself for that. I kept walking until I was right in front of him and he was walking towards me too.

"Hi" I said a little shy

"Hey doc, look at you, you look even more breath taking" he said as he kissed my forehead for longer than he probably should have but instead of pulling back I gave him a big bear hug that lasted for a minute.

"Your husband doesn't seem to pleased with his woman all over me" he said laughing but I could sense the hurt in his voice. So he still had feelings for me.

"I missed you" I said without replying to his comment about Soryu.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" he replied while kissing the top of my head.

"Then why did you leave? You just picked up and left us without telling anyone, do you know how worried I was? I felt so bad about what I did and blamed myself everyday"

"Ariana I'm so sorry" he said patting my back " that wasn't my intention, I just didn't want to hurt you by being around you everyday and it also hurt seeing you everyday and not being able to have you" he said but before I could reply I was ripped from Marcus's embrace by yours truly soryu Oh, he has some nerve acting like this when he's fucked a hundred bitches or even more but hey who's counting.

" , pleasure to meet you, I'm Marcus jones an old friend of Ariana's" he said while extending his hand out and soryu shook his hand a little harder than he had to, they were the same height but soryu was all muscle and huge while Marcus was more on the lean side, but that didn't stop the girls from coming at him, he has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, they were a mix of every colour and he looked like a model, his face was a work of art. He could get into a girls pants in less than 5 minutes.

o"Pleasure is mine" he said as he took my hand in his " excuse us, we have to go greet some guests, it was a pleasure meeting you" he said trying to pull me away

"Get my number from Adam and call me, we need to talk okay?" I said to him and he nodded

"Of course sweets" he said and smiled and I let soryu pull me away.

"Where did he come from?" Soryu said through clenched teeth looking at Marcus who was now talking up a blonde that turned out to be Chelsea, wait is soryu mad that Marcus is talking to Chelsea, does he still have feelings for her? I suddenly felt really mad

"Well if you're mad he's flirting with Chelsea you should go stop him because he has the power to get into any girls pants under 5 minutes" I said and I tried to walk away but he caught me and turned me around, a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about? Why are you bringing Chelsea into this?" He asks

"Oh sorry didn't know that was a touchy subject, you got 3 minutes left, after that she's gonna be putty in his hands" I said nodding towards Chelsea and Marcus, he looked at them still confused.

"I don't care about that, as long as he knows you're off limits he can have anyone he wants" he said and I felt the tension leave me, once again I was worried over nothing.

"Who is he and what's he doing here anyways? He said he's an old friend of yours? But the way he was looking at you was a bit more than friendly" he said sounding not too pleased

"Yeah, he umm he proposed to me when we were in undergrad a-"

"He did what?! He asked you to marry him and he introduces himself as a friend? Why is he even here? Is he still trying to get into your panties because I swear I will break every bone in his body with my own hands" wow he's so extra

"Soryu chill, it's not like that, after I said no to him he just packed up and disappears and this is the first time I'm seeing him in 3 years, I felt so guilty, I still do"

"Why do you feel guilty? Did you feel like you made the wrong choice when you turned him down?" He said sounding hurt

"Of course not soryu, I didn't love him like I love you, I loved him like a brother and I still do. No one can get close to you baby, I love you, you know that right?" I said as I looked up to him

"I know love, I know and I I love you too. more than you ever think possible but having every guy eyefuck you isn't really helping, I'm a jealous guy and I don't like people thinking about my woman like that, you're for my eyes and for my eyes only and I need all of them to know that"

"Honestly? You're thinking about eyefucking me when you were down my throat not even an hour ago?" I said as I laughed and got closer to him and threw my hands around his neck and got on my tip toes to kiss him and he lifted me of the ground like I weighed nothing and he kissed me hard and long, I could here people cheering us on and I was so embarrassed, I let go of his neck so he would put me down but instead he just kissed me harder and put a hand on the back of my head in my hair and kissed me like his life depended on it. After what seemed like hours he put me down, oh my god! Everyone is looking at us some are happy faces some are not and some looked mad especially Chelsea and the other girls, almost every woman looked mad. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed, I turned around and tried to hide in Soryu's embrace and he fit me in his arms, he's right i was the perfect size to be held, I felt so nice and like nothing could hurt me. Soryu chucked and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. It was time for dinner so people slowly started to make their way to the dining hall where eisukes chefs had outdone themselves, everything was perfect. When there was no one around he grabbed me again and kissed me harder this time after a few minutes he put me back down on my feet. We want to our own table and Soryu left to get us food and he came back with a one plate full of food, he was trying to make me eat the whole thing and I was about to explode.

"Sor, I really can't eat all that, that's enough okay?" He looked at me with wide eyes

"Love you haven't even eaten 1/3 of what's on the plate" he said pointing at the plate, he's not wrong I didn't eat much but that's all I could eat but he didn't have any of that because for the next 20 minutes he forced food down my throat

"Wow you have a habit of forcing things down my throat don't you?" I said giggling

"You haven't seen anything yet" he said chuckling.

After food it was time for another round of dance and soryu took my hand and pulled me to the middle and held me close while we were dancing to the slow song, soryu was actually a good dancer, is there anything this man is bad at?

"I love you" he whispered in my ear and I looked up at him and we locked eyes

"I love you too" I said and I kissed his neck and he groaned

"What are you doing to me? Are you trying to make me fuck your right here?" He asked as he held me tighter.

"Well I mean if you don't mind an audience" I said knowing he would never ever go further than kissing and light touching in public, I mean this is the guy who yelled at me for accidentally coming in front of his colleagues with a towel, every time I remember how mad he was it makes me wet, I know it shouldn't but when he's angry and possessive it turns me on.

"If you want everyone to die for seeing you like that, yeah I'll fuck right here" he said sounding very serious.

"I'd laugh but I know you're dead serious so no let's not fuck in front of everyone"

"That's what I thought"

We danced to a few more songs and my dad, Adam and one of Soryu's close friends Ivan gave a speech, after that I was so tired I just wanted to go home and spend the rest of the night with soryu.

"Do you wanna go home baby? You look tired plus I wanna have you all to myself, I've had enough of sharing you for today" he said as he kissed me right below my ear and that sent a shiver down my spine. After saying good byes to a few people we left the hotel and went home, soryu opened my door for me but before I could get out of the car he pulled me out and threw me over his shoulder and jogged towards our house he slammed me against the elevator wall and kissed me, he squeezed my ass hard making me gasp, he slipped his tongue in my mouth and stroked my tongue with his and sucked on it, I felt like jelly in his hands. The elevator stopped and he carried me again but this time bridal style he opened the door with ease, God it's so hot how he carries my like I weigh nothing. He went straight to the bathroom in our room which had a huge tub. He opened opened the tap and let the bath fill. He turned around and walked towards me and ran his hands all over my body. He lifted my and sat me down in the counter and got down on his knees and took my heels off after taking my heels off e massaged my feet gently, got that felt so good, he kissed my ankles and he kissed his way up my legs until he had to stop because of my skirt. He lifted me off the counter and put me down, he went behind me and put my long hair out of the way to unzip my dress.

"God I love your hair so much" he whispered as he kissed my neck. He unzipped my dress and continued to kiss down my spine then he pushed the dress off my shoulders and the dress soon pooled around my feet and I was left in the lingerie that I picked especially for tonight. It was dark navy and very lacy, his favourite. He groaned and turned me around and kissed my hard and his kisses went lower and lower until he reached my bra, he took the bra off with ease and it joined my dress on the floor.

"God you're so beautiful, your tits are perfect, you're perfect" he said as he bent down and sucked on my right nipple while kneading the other one with his hand. He's being so gentle, almost too gentle. From the few sexual experiences we had together I knew soryu preferred it more on the rough side and although I'm still a virgin with next to no experience I did enjoy it when he was right with me.

"More soryu" is all I could get out, he growled but he was still controlling himself not to get rough with me.

"Baby tonight is all about you okay? I wanna go slow and let you enjoy things, I know what I'm doing okay? Just relax and let me pleasure you" he said and I nodded my answer.

He slowly took my panties off while leaving kisses everywhere, it's like he wanted to see every piece of me and claim me as his.

"Do you always wax?" Soryu asked and I knew he was referring to the Brazilian I'd gotten yesterday. I always waxed, ever since I was 15 I started waxing because I hated hair anywhere on my body expect eyebrows, lashes and head had to go.

"Yeah, do you not like it?" I asked suddenly feeling self conscious about it, he kissed me right there

"I love it, but you don't have to do it again if you don't want to, I like you no matter how you look like" he said and it warmed my heart but I always waxed so I thought is should let him know.

"No I've been waxing since I was 15, I'm used to it now" I said and he grabbed me and put me on the counter again and he went to check the water, he shut the tap off.

"It's a little hot so we're gonna have to kill time" he said grinning and before I could say anything he spread my legs apart and started teasing my clit with his tongue again and he had me coming in less than 5 minutes, he kept it up for another 5 minutes and made me cum 2 more times. I really couldn't take it anymore

"Soryu I can't, no more" I said panting

"I'm just getting started baby, I told you I'm gonna make you. I'm over and over again until you pass out" he said as he licked his lips.

He carried me to the tub and after checking the temperature again he gently lowered me into the tub. God the water felt so good, he started to undress himself, my eyes were glued to his body and I was eyefucking him hardcore. God he's so fucking hot, holy shit his abs and his shoulders and his pecks and his legs oh my god don't even get me stared in his dick, I'm still worried it's gonna hurt but it's definitely good for later on in our sex life. He stepped into the bath and slipped behind me and held my in his arms In between his legs and wrapped his arms around me after a few minutes he started playing with my pussy again.

"Soryu I can't, if I have another orgasm I'll pass out" I whined but he just shushed me and said he knows what he's doing

"I'm gonna put a finger in you, it might hurt a little but it'll pass okay?"

"O-okay" I said and he kissed me as a his hands rubbed me and I felt his finger slip inside me, it felt really strange and he was right by the time he had half his finger in It was a little bit painful, his finger is the only thing that's ever been in there, I didn't even use tampons so it was obvious that this was gonna hurt.

"Is that okay?" I just nodded, the pain was turning into pleasure but it came right back as he pulled his finger out and pushed the whole thing in the time, I went still for a second and he started rubbing circles on my back to make me relax

"God you're so tight, I'm sorry baby" he said as he slowly moved his finger in and out of me it felt really good now, but he took his finger out and added a second one and it was really uncomfortable, it hurt.

"Ow"

"Sorry babe, it'll go away In a second when you get used to it" he said slowly kissing me and moving his fingers in and out of me and soon that pressure was building in my stomach again and he started moving his fingers inside me faster and rubbing my clit roughly at the same time and I came undone once more. Good god, this was the fifth one today, surely hats not normal. Before I could catch my breath he got out and lifted me out with him and took me to the bedroom, he dried me with a fluffy towel and put me on the bed and got in after. He started kissing me all over again and he got on top of me, his hands were playing with my breasts making me moan. I felt his penis poking at my entrance.

"Are you ready? I can stop if you want and we can just cuddle and sleep" he said but I pulled him closer and nodded

"I want you, take me, make me yours" I said

"You're already mine" he said as he smirked but he kissed me sweetly. He grabbed his dick and slowly pushed the head inside me when he was sure I was wet enough. God he only had the head inside and I already felt so full and in pain. He just waited there for a minute until my breathing was back to normal and he pushed another inch in me.

"Ow, ugh i-it hurts soryu" I said and he looked at me with a look of panic on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Love please stop crying" he said as he pulled out completely and grabbed me and cuddled me

"No, why did you stop" I said and he looked at me confused "it's just a little pain, it's normal it'll go away, come on make love to me" I said but he still looked unsure but I just pulled him closer. He started again and pushed in me inch by inch very slowly making sure he rubbed my clit and sucked in my breasts, he was trying to ease the pain with distracting me from the pain. He was almost all the way in me and he pain was getting unbearable, that's when he grabbed a bottle out of the nightstand, he opened it and poured some in his hand and put it all over his dick and he usher it inside me again, this time it was a little less pain full, he pulled out again and I saw the panic on his face slowly turn to a sweet and loving look, I looked down and saw that I was bleeding, soryu slowly slipped inside me again and when I was a bit more comfortable I nodded for him to move thinking it was gonna get better. He started moving at a slow paste and at first it felt nice with the way he was running my clit but when he started going a little faster I couldn't help but let out a tiny scream followed by a sob and soryu froze immediately and he pulled out slowly. He got off of me and held me in his arms carefully like I was going to break any second, he wiped my tears away, I had no control over them. Oh my god if this is how much sex was hurting I don't even wanna think about labour. Soryu kept running circles in my back and running his fingers through my hair, and I was lulled to sleep with the sound of his heart beat. I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach and my lower back But I couldn't move because soryu was all over me like a protective shield. I felt so bad, last night we had sex for the first time but he didn't get to finish because of me, I should've just sucked it up and let him finish, he game me 5 orgasm and I let him go to bed with a hard on. I want to wake him up right now and tell him to take me but I know I really shouldn't because even moving hurts my back and my stomach so much and I feel so sore.

"Are you feeling better love" soryu says sounding worried, oh my god I had the best man in the world, if it was any other guy he'd probably be pissed right now.

"I'm fine, just a little pain, can I get some pain killers please?" I said smiling at him but he looked hurt

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you last night, I'll go get pain killers" and he left before I could say anything. He came back with a glass of orange juice and 2 painkillers. I took them and drank the juice, I feel much better already.

"Soryu, please stop, it wasn't your fault and this is normal for some people, we'll try again when I fee better" I said but he shook his head no

"No, I'm not hurting you again I said I wouldn't but I ended up hurting you and making you cry, I don't ever want to see you cry or scream like that."

"Soryu stop it, it's not like you did it on purpose plus it's normal for the first time to hurt" he opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and I think I knew what he was going to say, I wasn't mad that he had sex with other women but I was upset he though he couldn't tell me about it, I mean yeah he's had sex with 100s with women that were probably better than me in some ways and way more experienced but now he loves me and that's all that matters.

"Were you gonna tell me about another woman you had sex with? Because I don't mind, we're together Joe and that was in your past as long as it doesn't interfere with our future it's all good" I said and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course baby, I'm not gonna let anything in between us...I was gonna say it's not that normal because I, I've been with other virgin women and it wasn't as bad for any of them and they didn't bleed nearly as much as you did." He said worried

"Thad because you were literally the first thing in between my legs so I'm not surprised that I bled that much" I said to him, the pain killers were working so I slowly got up and straddled him.

"Ariana...please don't" Ouch that hurt, yeah I guess I wouldn't be too pleased if I were him too

"S-sorry, I was just trying to make it up to you" I said and a tear slipped out before I could do anything about it.

"Fuck, baby you don't have to make it up to me, you don't do anything wrong" he grabbed my face and made me look at him " do you hear me? I'm not mad baby, I'm just, I hurt you and that's bothering me and I no matter how much I wanna take you and make love to you I can't get that look of pain and your tears and screams out of my head" he said as he kissed me slowly

"S-so you don't want to have sex with me anymore?" I said pouting like a 3 year old

"Are you crazy? You think I could last that long? I'm gonna give you as much time as you need to recover and then we're gonna try again." I looked at him and I was about to say I want to try right now but I realized I just woke up and I probably look like crap and I'm hungry but I wanna do it after that. Soryu and I took a shower together, his eyes were hungrily taking me in as he washed every inch of me and I did the same, well as best as I could because he was a lot taller than me, but soryu assured me that he loved the fact that I was much shorter than him and I have to admit I've always had a thing for guy who were a lot bigger and taller than me. He dried me with a fluffy towel and wrapped one around his waist, Ohmagod he looked yummy. I went downstairs to the kitchen and made his favourite omelettes for breakfast and after that he got a phone call that he had to take and I took that opportunity to go upstairs and change into some simple but sexy lingerie, I picked my baby blue set, it was thin lace and my nipples were clearly visible through it and the matching panties, and I threw the matching robe that barely covered my legs on and went back downstairs. Soryu was still on the phone and after taking a deep breath I waked infringement of him and went into the kitchen and I could fell his eyes following my every move, that's the reaction I was looking for. I tried to open one of the cupboards. Ur it was to high so I got up on the counter in a very suggestive position and I'm sure he had a dull view of my ass since the robe didn't cover much. I got down from the counter after grabbing the glass and before turning around I made sure to loosen the robe a little so it would fall off to my shoulders and reveal my boobs. I walked towards the fridge and the robe slowly came undone with every step I took and fell onto my shoulders before I reached the fridge and I heard Soryu let out a sound between a whimper and a growl. I opened the fridge and got some water out of it and filled my glass up then I walked towards one of the drawers where I kept my birth control and I took one out of the package and put it in my mouth and drank the water, I turned around and put the glass in the dishwasher and walked back towards Soryu where he was sitting on the high chairs behind the counter where we had breakfast, I got close and stood in between his legs and ran my hands on his legs, he was wearing boxers and a shirt. I moved my hands up his chest and after a minute I put my hand under his shirt and started running my hands everywhere. I kissed him right under his jaw as he sucked in a breath and I continued leaving little kisses down his jaw and neck, While my hands made their way towards his boxers and into them. He let out a hiss wen my hand made contact with his cock and I started stroking it slowly. I took my robe off quickly and made a show out of taking my bra off, he sucked in another breath and he looked like he was about to loose control. I stroked his cock a few more times before I bent down a little and pressed my boobs around his cock and started stroking his dick with my breasts as I sucked on the tip of his dick every time.

"Take care of it and don't bother me again unless it's serious" is all he parked out before throwing me over his shoulder.

"That was an important phone call love" he said as he smacked my ass hard but I know that wasn't even close to as hard as he could hit but I gave out a little moan.

"You like it when I'm rough with you don't you?" He said as e smacked my ass again only this time harder

"Yes" I said breathlessly as he threw me into the bed " are you sure you wanna try again love?" He asked me concern lacing his words.

"Yes I'm sure, fuck me" I said

"This first round in gonna make love to you but the next round is going to be rough if you can take it, he said smirking at his last comment.

"I'm sure I can take it"

"We'll see about that baby" we started kissing but Soryu grabbed me and flipped us so I was on top nowhe grabbed my hip and moved me up his chest and I was dangerously close to sitting on his face.

"Sit on my face" wait what? I didn't know how I felt about that

"What no that's embarra-" before I could finish my sentence he grabbed my hips and pulled me down and I felt his tongue in me again. He drew lazy circles around my clit and he slowly starts sucking on my clit and he added a finger inside me while sucking in my clit, soon he had 3 fingers in easily and I was moving but he put a hand on my hip and stilled me. A few minutes more of that treatment and he had me coming so hard it lasted so long but he didn't let me rest and let sucking in my clit and he made me come a second time. He grabbed my hips and lifted me back on his legs so I was straddling him. When my breathing was somewhat normal I lifted myself and guided him inside me. Oh my god he was so big but since he warmed me up a little it hurt a lot less this time, I started going up and down slowly and he put his hands in my hips to help me keep my weight off my legs so I wouldn't get tired or sore. After a few minutes j took him deeper, he was almost half way in without any pain, I went up and down faster with only half of him inside me and I suddenly dropped all the way down, pain ran through me and I stilled for a minute, I could feel Soryu trying to live so he could pull out but I wouldn't let him, the pain was almost gone so I started moving up and down again and I became faster and faster, until his whole length was in me without any pain. After a few minutes Soryu looked close to coming.

"Yeah that's it baby, ride me harder baby that's it good job, good you look so fucking sexy eighth now" he said and he grabbed me and pulled me down into a kiss and flipped us over so he was in control. He slipped out of me almost all the way but he slammed right back into me and I gave out a surprised yelp, it hurt a little but it also felt good. But after that true to his word he made love to me slowly and his hand rubbed small circles on my clit.

"Come for me love" he said and on cue I came hard and he came right after me and I felt something shooting deep inside my womb.

"That was incredible, I wanna do it again" I said to him and he just chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Anything to keep my woman happy" he said

"Soryu, to you have any kinks or fetishes?" I asked out of nowhere and the hand that was stroking my hair stopped for a second but continued stroking my hair again after.

"It's too early for that right now, this was just your first time baby" he said sweetly but there was something dark about it at the same time. I had some guesses about what he would be into and I heard some things from the guys at the hotels.

"Do you like it rough? Are you the dominant or the submissive?" I asked and he looked at me surprised but a look of realization washed over him

"You talked to the guy at the hotel didn't you?" He looked at me and I just nodded

"Dominant" he said and I looked at him dumbfounded

"I'm a dominant, and sometimes I'm up fore some BDSM but not too hardcore, I don't like leaving permanent marks. But I promise that's over now, I like what I have with you." He said quickly

"Why don't you want to do that with me? I wanna try it" I said

"Baby you just lost your virginity last night, you've never even masterbated before that and you want me to be that rough with you? Don't you remember how bad it was for you last night?" He said trying to reason with me but I was intrigued and wanted him to be rough with me so I pushed the topic.

"Come on Soryu, please? Just this one time?" I said but he got off the bed quickly

"Ariana this is not up for discussion, I don't want to be rough with you and you're not going to see that side of me so stop pushing" he said and walked into the shower but I followed him after a minute and circled my arms around him from the back.

"Aria...I said no"

"But why? Come on" I said as I pressed my face to his back and kissed his back " Ate you sure you're not gonna try?"

"Yes I'm sure so please stop" he said still not facing me

"Hmm I think Enrique is into this kind of thing, maybe he wouldn't mind showing me around and fucking me har-" suddenly he turned around with angry look on his face, I wasn't scared of him but I was definitely intimidated, each step he took towards me I took a step back until my back hit the wall.

"Why are you walking away? Didn't you want me to be rough with you? Well I'm gonna fuck you into next week just remember you asked for this." He said as he turned me around so the water was birthing my back to keep me warm but my front was pressed against my back he held both my hands behind my back tightly so I couldn't really move and he separated my legs using his leg, god this is so hot.

"Whenever you want me to stop or if you don't like something or if you feel uncomfortable or like you need a minute just say stop okay? I'll let go immediately" he said and when I responded he became tough again. He slapped me on the ass hard and my wet skin made it sting even more, he gave me 4 more slaps on

each cheek and stopped to rub them. The pain felt so good but I knew he was enjoying this too and that made me like it even more.

"God I love how your ass looks so pink and perfect" he said and he slapped it again, he pulled my hair roughly so my back was arched and I was looking up at him, I felt his cock at my entrance and next thing I know he had pushed all his cock inside me, at first it was painful but soryu didn't let me adjust to his size and started moving at a really fast paste, it felt so good after I got used to his size. He let go his grip on my hands so I could protect myself from hitting the wall but his hand went right to my neck and he pressed a little, definitely not enough to choke me but enough, Soryu was hitting the spot over and over again, he would pull out completely and slam back inside me and I knew my orgasm wasn't far away.

"God you're so tight" Soryu said and he bit my shoulder hard, and that made me tighten around him.

"Ugh are you trying to make me finish?" He grunted and slapped my ass again, wow I never thought I'd be into this kinda stuff but this is so hot, something about not being in control like I am all the time makes me feel so good.

"N-no" I said breathlessly

"No what?" Soryu said and slapped my ass again, I don't know what I'm supposed to say, I'm confused, when I didn't say anything he pulled on my hair until I was looking up at him, my back arched.

"When I'm fucking you hard like this you call me sir, understand?" He said as he slammed into me again

"Y-yes sir" I forced out and continued pounding into me for a while changing the angle to hit the spot repeatedly but every time I got close he would leave me on the edge and repeat.

"Soryu..." it was all I could say god I've never been this tired before but it feels so good, I was pulled out of my thoughts when he smacked my ass twice.

"AHH" I screamed out but he only pulled on my hair harder and pumped into me faster, and before I knew it I was Cumming so hard and my vision went blurry and I couldn't stand anymore. Soryu put me directly under hot water and washed me over while holding onto me since I felt like jelly. He wrapped me in a white fluffy towel and picked me up, he put me down in the bed gently.

"I'm sorry... I was too rough with you, I keep forgetting to go easy on you, god you are so beautiful. Did I hurt you?" He said while checking me over

"I'm fine, just tired and a bit sore" I said and closed my eyes and the last thing I felt before passing out was Soryu's warm chest against my back and his arms wrapped around me.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, okay so i need your opinion on some things

first, do you guys like the story? I know that i take a while to post new stories but now i have finished my summer courses so if I decide not to kill the story i will be posting sooner, so let me know if you want me to continue or not.

second , since I haven't posted anything in a while i don't really remember much what i wrote so if i do continue this story I'm going to make it into a series.

and third, if anyone is still reading this, I'm open to ideas so if you want something to happen in the story I'm pen to ideas and i can make it happen if it works with the story line.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys, I know it's been a long time but i decided to post again since some people have been asking, i'm writin the next 2 chapters right now so i might be able to post again. Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **The next few days after our engagement party was spent exploring our sex life and each others bodies and i've never been so happy and calm. But all of that was soon coming to an end because tomorrow I had to go back to reality and that meant spending ⅔ of my day in the hospital and the rest of it in the library studying, and soryu would have to go back to work. He got tons of phone calls each day and I know how much they need him there but he insisted on being home with me to spend a couple of days with each other but I knew he was stressed and he got even more stressed every time he got a phone call. I finished packing my bag for the hospital tomorrow and gathered my textbooks that i've been studying to put them away for now and made my way downstairs to see soryu sitting at the bar with his head between his hands. I stood there watching him for a minute, I don't know what's going on but i know it must be really serious because it's only been getting worse everyday and with every phone call. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my forehead in between his shoulder blades. He took a deep breath in and slowly turned his chair around so he could face me.**

"Hey love, are you done studying?" he asked while playing with my hair, he's obsessed with my hair, everytime i'm near him he has to have his hands on it somehow.

"Well, technically i'm never going to be done but for now i just want to spend time with you, this is our last day at home together for a while." i said while i ran my hands up and down his thighs suggestively and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Baby you drained me dry not even an hour ago, shouldn't we take it slow? You looked a bit tender this morning"

"I'm fine, now get down and satisfy me" he laughed and shook his head

"You're going to be the death of me, woman" he said as I took his hand and guided him to the couch. I looked at the clock and it was almost time for me to take my birth control pills so i decided to do that first before i get involved in anything.

"I'll be right back, i'm just gonna take my pill"

"Yeah i've been meaning to ask about those, how long have you been taking them for?"

"I've been taking them for a while now, I think i started when I was 18 but i'm not sure exactly, why?"

"Oh i've heard that if you've been taking it for a long time it'll take longer to get pregnant once you come off of it" the moment the word pregnant left his mouth I froze.

"soryu … I don't want any children, at least not right now"

"That's okay love, for now, but you would make a wonderful mother"

"Soryu, I don't want our children to grow up like I did, I don't want them to have this life, I want them to have a normal life but with you in the mafia and me coming from the same background… I just don't think it's a good idea to bring children into our world"

"I - I don't know what to say Aria, up until I met you I was alway against having children but now that I have you, it's different now. I want to have children with you, I want to have little girls that look like their mother running around and filling the house with their laughter, it's unfair for us not to experience those things, it's unfair for you not to taste motherhood and for me not to be a father all because we we're born into this kind of life" he said and I walked back towards him and sat in front of him on the ground and held his hands.

"Soryu baby, I know that and I never said i'm not willing to change my mind, but for now it's best this way, I mean we're not even married and you have work and I have work and school on top of that, I don't think right now is the best time to have a baby anyways but when the time comes, we can talk about it again" I said and he gave me a smile and a nod. I took my pill and I walked back to where he was sitting and I straddled on his lap and started running my hands all over his chest and through his hair. He slowly took my shirt off and my bra joined that seconds later, he sucked on each nipple until they were hard and I started rocking my hips at slow rhythm but I felt him grow hard. I unzipped his pants and took him in my hand and gave him lazy strokes, I pushed my panties to the side and was about to guide him inside me when I heard the doorbell ring, we decided to ignore it but it seems like the person wasn't giving up anytime soon. I got out of his lap and threw my shirt back on and moved towards the door to open it when soryu grabbed me by the wrist and stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Well i was gonna go open the door but if you have any better suggestions i'm all ears"

"I have tons of better suggestions, like you could go into our room and put some pants on and a shirt that's not seethrough and you could stay there until this guy leaves because I have a feeling that's for me" he said like he's speaking to a 5 year old. I pulled my hand away from him roughly and started walking away.

"Aria, don't be like that baby" he said sounding frustrated because the doorbell was going off crazy but I continued walking up the stairs. Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do and treating my like i'm some dumb little kid, I need to remind him that i'm a badass and I do what I want when I want. I decided to change and go for a run and go to the gym after that at eisukes hotel. I changed into a sports bra and my shorts that outlined my curves perfectly and it fit me like a second skin, threw on a sweater but didn't zip it up and I put my nikes on. I threw my hair in a ponytail but it still reached my lower back. After putting deodorant on I walked down the stairs to see soryu talking with inui and 2 other guys that I saw at the engagement party, I decided not to interrupt them and walked past them slowly but before I could open the door I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ariana, I don't have time to play games right now, just go back upstairs and put some clothes on."

"I'm not trying to play games, i'm just going for a run, i'll see you later" i said to him and turned around but he held onto my waist and stopped me from moving and he turned me around.

"Ariana, this is not up for discussion, i'll take you on a run later it's not safe out there" here he goes again treating my like a child

"It's not up for discussion I agree, because i'm going and you can't and won't stop me, I don't have to remind you that i'm not a kid soryu and i'm free to make my own choices, just go back to whatever you we're doing and i'm gonna go on my run before this gets ugly" and this time i left before he could even say anything. I went for a long run and I felt myself being more relaxed, when it started getting dark I decide to run to the hotel and use the gym. When I got to the gym surprisingly eisuke and baba and a couple of guys i've never met we're there and they we're having a fighting match, when I asked if I could join the new faces laughed and eisuke just smirked at them.

" pretty lady, I think it's best if you sit this one out, I know you can hold your own but these guys are crazy, they've been fighting before they could even walk" WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE AND TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOME LITTLE GIRL?! I ignored baba and went straight up to the tall muscular guy

"What's the matter? You're not gonna fight me? Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No i'm afraid you're husband is going to put a bullet in my head, lady i'm not crazy"

"He's not here and I want to have a match so, either we do it here or I go find some other place to fight, either way i'm going to get my way" I said and from the corner of my eye I saw eisuke taking his phone out of his pocket and I had no doubt he was messaging soryu to come "get his woman", that pissed me off so I kicked the phone out of his hand and he looked at me his eyes wide.

"Are you crazy woman? Have you gone mad?!"

"Yeah you're friend is driving me nuts and so are you and your bullshit so before I beat the shit out of all of you let's have a friendly match". I took my sweater on and waited but none of them moved.

"Okay fine, you- yeah you,if I lose you get 1 million dollars and if you lose I get to fight the other guy. It's fair, after all you are 3 times the size of me, it shouldn't be that hard right?"

"Fine… I usually don't fight women but you asked for it"

"Yeah yeah whatever asshat, let's get to the part where I kick your ass, and if any of you contact soryu i'm going to cut your balls off and shove them down you're throat using your dick."

We got into our positions and I have to admit this guy was good, he had good technique but he wasn't fast enough and his size was actually not good at all, he did get a couple of good hits in and i'm sure they're going to leave bruises but in the end i finished him with a hit to the sensitive part under his adam's apple and he had trouble breathing and his got on his knees.

"There there, take deep breaths, yeah just like that, here have some water, did you want some ice for that? Okay i'll be back in a second" I got up to get some ice and when I returned they were all looking at me with more respect already and it felt good to be back in power again, I let my usual act fall when i also started falling for soryu and i can't have that happening again.

"Damn, where did you learn to fight like that?" I gave him a smile as I checked over the bruise that was forming on his neck.

"I was always good at being violent but a friend helped me train when i was young and my father wouldnt let me train he would take me to our secret place and we would battle for hours" I said smiling at the memories I had with enrique, we we're so close at one point and I don't know what happened.

"Oh is a lucky man" he said and the other guy nodded

"He sure is, pretty lady here is also a doctor, she's got brains and beauty and on top of that she's a badass" he said making me laugh

"Okay, you lost the bet so now I get to fight the tough guy"

"The only thing you're going to do is put this jacket on and get in the car with me" Soryu says behind me, I close my eyes and count to 10. A technique that's supposed to calm you, it doesn't work and now i'm super mad. I look at the guys in the room and glare at them.

"I promise we didn't call him pretty lady" before I could say anything soryu was throwing his jacket over me and pulling me by my upper arm to lead me out of the gym.

"You need to stop acting like a caveman, i'm an independant woman and i sure as hell can hold my own in a freaking gym"

"How many times do I have to say I don't want other men ogling what's mine? Huh?"

"Oh for god's sake, no one was ogling me, that's all up in your head" I say as he gently pushes me inside the car, one of the many things I love about this asshole is that no matter how mad he is with me he never loses his gentleness with me.

"Baby, things aren't safe out here for you, I need you to do as I tell you for the next few days until I figure something out, okay?" he says as he looks me in the eyes

"Is everything okay?" I ask suspiciously

"Yeah baby, everything is fine for now but you need to be careful for when shit hits the fan"

"Fine, but i'm still mad at you" I say with a pout and he catches my bottom lips between his teeth.

"That's fine, i'll eat your pussy until you forget you we're ever mad at me" and he smirks at me, ugh he has so much power over me, not that i would ever say that to him.

"Yeah well you're not going to get any of this "pussy" for manhandling me in front of the guys, now I look like a weak little wife who needs to be looked after" I say crossing my arms. He lets out a sigh.

"Baby, no one thinks you're weak. By the looks of it you kicked his ass pretty good so I wouldn't worry about looking weak." he says and his hand starts inching up my legs and his fingers try to get under my shorts which are more like underwear at this point. I slap his hand away, I was serious about the no sex part, he's going to learn not to manhandle me in front of others.

"You know you're not going to last without my touch" he says cockily and starts driving. Hmm we'll see about that.

That night as we settle into bed soryu starts running his hands all over me the way he does every night since our engagement. But instead of leaning into his touch I turned my back to him, I know he probably looks shocked right now, i've never pulled away from him before like that. He tries again and this time he tries to get his hands under the lace panties i wear to bed and i push his hand away this time and pull the covers up on me.

"What the hell?" he groans

"I told you, you can't touch me until you apologize for embarrassing me like that and manhandling me in front of the guys and to promise it will never happen again" he yanks me up and i end up straddling him, he pulls me down roughly and starts kissing me but i don't kiss back and I can tell he's getting frustrated.

"Kiss me back" he orders but I don't do anything, I just stay still while he runs his hand over my curves.

"Woman, didn't you hear me?! I said, kiss me" he says seriously, glaring at me when I shake my head no.

"I heard you, but i'm not cooperating. Either you apologize and never let that happen again or you just have to cope with not getting all of this" is said while I teasingly ran my hands along my curves.

"I'm not going to apologize when I did nothing wrong" he says like the stubborn asshole that he is. I remove his hands with whatever force I can muster and jump out of bed before he could get a hold of me again

"Nothing wrong? You think you did _nothing wrong?!_ Well I guess you're going to have to learn what you did wrong" I say and I turn around and leave the room, and he's hot on my heels. I walk to one of our guest rooms and lock the door behind me. He bangs on the door repeatedly but I ignore it and go to bed. I know i'm acting childish but I also know the only way to get him to stop acting like a man cave is to take the one thing he can't stand, not having access to me. I know it's a bitch move because I know how helpless he feels when he can't see me and touch me, if it was up to him he would have me glued to his side.

After a while he stops banging on the door and yelling at me to open the door when he sees that i'm not budging.

"Arya I really don't like this game your playing, you know how I feel when I can't reach you" after I don't answer him he starts talking again " okay if you want to hear an apology I will give it to you, but you know it won't be true. I'm not sorry that i'm possessive over you, you are my wife and my everything. You are my sun, my happiness. So no I won't apologize for wanting you only for myself, but I am sorry that I lashed out on you in front of the guys, I shouldn't have done that." his fucked up apology means a lot to me, even though I didn't win this battle, I already knew I wouldn't, soryu is possessive of me and that's just the way it's going to be. I move over to the door.

"Come on Aria, I just want you in our bed, you can be mad at me but you can do it while you next to me in our bed… please" he sounds so strained, like having to apologize and say please physically hurt him. But I figure I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without him anyways so I open the door and he immediately pulls me into his arms and touches me all over like he hasn't seen me in years.

"Now was that so hard? And before you are forgiven you need to know that if you EVER talk to me like that again in front of company or when we're alone, I'm not going to stand for it. If my own husband doesn't respect me, how am I to expect other people to respect me"

"Baby I respect you more than anyone in this world, you are my sun, you're my goddamn universe. I just can't help it sometimes, I see red when i think about other guys seeing what I see in you, but i'll work on it, I promise."

"Okay" is all I say and I let him kiss me which obviously escalated quickly and ended up with me very naked, and tired on my first day back at the hospital.


End file.
